GRAY Underwater :Nate Gray:
by MemoryWriter
Summary: Ash Drame returns home for her 'Vacation Tour' only to have to keep Nate, Shane, and Jason's new secret of being mermen. But Nate and Ash's old friendship has faded. Can Ash live with her old best friend ignoring her, or will Nate hate her forever?
1. Back Home Pt1

_Returning after her two year absence, Ash Drame is hessitent to see her old best friend, Nate Gray, back in Wyckoff. But what she doesn't expect is to see that her old friends the Grays, are hiding a secret that no one knows. Will she find it out, and will she finally get Nate to stop ignoring her? There is no sub-plot._

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Back Home Pt1**

"I still can't believe it's summer and nothing has happened yet," I groaned from my bed. For a 12-year old I can get pretty annoying when like this.

"Why complain about it then? Do something if it bothers you so much," Nate said from the chair at my computer.

"Well there's nothing _to_ do," I pouted. "Where's your brothers?"

"At high school still. We get out of school a week earlier than them remember?"

I sighed. "Oh yeah." I looked over to my bookshelf and took out my drawing pad. Inside this one out of dozens of drawing books, each with different pictures of mermaids in the ocean. _"I'm no Ordinary girl. I'm from the deep blue underworld. Land or sea, the world's m oyster and I'm the pearl. No ordinary girl._"

"Still drawing mermaids?" 12-year old Nate asked.

I smiled, starting my sketch. "Yeah. I always do this when I'm bored. I thought you'd know that by now."

"Yeah but you're a very unpredictable person."

"Gee, thanks," I said with a chuckle. "You know, you don't have to stay here. I mean, you may be my best friend but I'm sure you can find something better to do."

"Nah, I'd rather stay here than have you suffering from bordness syndrome," Nate laughed, looking at the computer monitor for a while. "... Ash, remind me again why you're _my_ best friend?"

I looked up from my drawing. "What?"

"I mean, you're the only girl in 7th grade that talks to me at school."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on, Nate. Those girls are just too immature to realize what a great guy you are, that's all."

"You're only saying that because you're my best friend."

"Well that's true," I said plainly, making Nate give me a look. "_But_ it's also the truth. You're great. You have great grades, you're a great musician-"

"I'm not good at sports, I have weird hair, I'm short, I'm the only guy in class who's voice hasn't matured."

I smiled. "Well I don't care about all that stuff. And _you're_ the only person who talks to me too. Let's face it, I'm not the most normal girl out of everyone else."

"Imagine when we get to high school."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, the world of cliques and drama."

"Hey Ash, I'm back from the mailbox!" Saiya, my 4-year-old sister said, walking into my room and throwing a letter onto my bed. In her hair were two hair clips of leaves, one dark green, and the other light green, one on the left and right of her hair. She got that idea from something that happened in the past. "You got mail."

"Mail?" I asked, closing my drawing book. Saiya left and Nate came over to the bed as I ripped open the top part of the letter.

"Who's it from?" Nate asked, taking the envelope part as I got the folded letter.

"Tylive Records," I answered unsure.

Nate looked at me. "Why would you be getting a letter from them?"

"Remember two months ago I sent in a CD for that contest with my songs for fun?" I laughed, opening the letter. "I bet this is a letter of rejection and - Whoa now."

"What is it?" Nate asked.

"I turned my head to him with a bewildered face. "I won."

Nate and I blinked our eyes and then scrambled to read the rest of the letter. _"Ashley Drame, we would like to thank you for participating in our Search For Stars contest. We heard your CD entry and would like to say you have an amazing voice and amazing talent. With your gaurdians' consent, we would like to meet with you so we can work out a deal that suits your fitting._" I didn't even bother to read the rest of the letter. "AHHHH!"

Nate laughed, covering his ears. "Happy?"

"Duh!" I squealed, hugging Nate. "Agh, and I could have never made that CD without you helping me compose the music, Nate! Thank you so much!"

"No problem," Nate said, smiling and hugging me back.

But then my face fell, and I broke off from the hug. "But..."

"But what Ash This is good news," Nate said.

"Yeah but... Nate didn't you see what the letter said? They want to try and make me some celebrity. Before you know it I'll be too busy doing music business stuff that I'll have no time to, do anything that we do now."

Nate made a small smile. "Yeah, but this is your one chance at an adventure. You always said when there's a chance you should take it."

"I know I said that but.... Gah I hate it when you use my words against me."

He laughed. "But the words are right. And you'll get the recording signing easy. Only idiots would turn you down."

I starred back at my letter then sighed, dropping my hand back onto my lap. "You also know that if they like me as much as you say they will, I might not be able to see you anymore."

It was his turn to be silent. "Well, we can always find some way. Best friends remember?"

"Yeah... you're right. I guess tomorrow's gonna determine what I'll be doing for the rest of my life..." I looked at my bookshelf and took out an old notebook. I blew off some dust and turned back to Nate who was still sitting on my bed. "Here, have this."

Nick looked at the old looking book strangely before taking it. "What is it?"

"It's an old book of mine on mermaids," I said as he looked through my old notes written on the wrinkled yellow pages. "I thought you can keep it to remember me by."

Nate smiled. "No, I can't have this, Ash. It's like your most prized possession. I remember you've been writing mermaid stuff in this ever since 1st grade."

"It's ok, I want you to have it," I said with a smile. "It's because you know I treasure it. I know you'll take care of it."

Nate looked at the old notebook before reaching at the back of his neck. He unhooked a chain-like thing. I couldn't see. "If that's the case, I want you to have my most prized possession too."

I looked at the necklace he was holding. It was Nates favorite guitar pick. And he barely used it. Only during special occasions like when he played guitar for my birthday or when it just seemed like the moment. "Nate I couldn't."

"Come on, otherwise I won't take the book," Nate said, opening my hand and placing the necklace in it before closing my hand. He smiled. "And besides, you'll have a lot better use for it as a rock star."

I smiled again before hugging him, catching him by surprise. I tried to suppress the tears filling inside my eyes, because we had no idea that this was going to be our last day as ordinary pre-teens.

"I'll miss you," I said smiling and holding onto him like I never wanetd to let go.

"Don't worry, best friends forever right?"....

--

I smiled, looking into my mirror and seeing my 15-year-old self. I was on tour right now across America. You would think that someone like myself was a punk-like, rebellious, rocker type Hollywood Chick.

Nope

I'm happy to say that I haven't changed one bit. I still act like a believing child. Though I didn't let it spread that I liked mermaids, I did let people know I loved the water, so that's true. My hair is no longer short and choppy. It's long and straight now with bangs. It's not layered like a lot of other girls' hair, so that makes it unique now. On my head I still wore cat ear hats. That's like my signature thing. And around my neck was the same necklace that Nate gave me way back, being showed off over my shirt. The public knows I never go anywhere without it, because it was a gift from an old friend. It wasn't until a while ago, I accidentally let out it was a _he_ that gave me the necklace. Now they keep pairing me up with the 'guitar pick' boy. Some even think it's my celebrity guy friends and pair me up with them. Ugh.

"Today's the day I got that letter from Tylive," I said to myself, having just remembered that last perfect day. Makes me wish I could just go back home and be normal again. Usually me and every other girl in the like would be wishing for adventure. Now a days I'm just wishing for a normal day. I _want_ to be alone. I _want_ to be normal. I _want_ to be back with my best friend...

"Ash," Saiya said, coming into my hotel room. "Oh you're awake." Saiya was 8 now.

I looked at my little sister, who now had long straight hair, the sides tied up back behind her head. "Hey Saiya. The bags all packed?"

Saiya nodded with a grin. "And good news. You have a vacation!"

I blinked, an unenthusiastic expression on my face as I drunk my bottled water. "Oh joy. Where to this time? Hawaii? Florida?"

"Wyckoff!"

My eyes opened wide as I began choking on my water. Saiya patted on my back as I tried to breath straight. And then she hit me one time too hard and I fell. "Wyckoff?" I coughed again, sitting up. "Why?"

Micah smiled. "I told your manager you were overworked and needed a vacation."

"And he agreed? You persuaded him to give me a vacation?" I asked in disbelief. My manager Greg wasn't exactly.... the best understanding guy to go to.

"Persuaded, threatened, what difference does it make? Point is, we're going back home!"

"Home," I repeated, having that same nostalgic feeling.

"Yeah. You'll be staying in Wyckoff for the _entire_ summer. This will be where your _No Ordinary Girl_ tour takes place."

"That whole tour will be in one place?" I asked in disbelief yet again.

"Well, some here and there, but they're all in Wyckoff! This tour's gonna be Summer Vacation themed. This album actually has all your original songs. It's been a while since I've heard you sing those you know, since _anyone's_ heard."

"Isn't this March?" I asked blinking

"_And_ where better to sing your original songs than at your original home?" she said encouragingly. Saiya's seemed more like my manager rather than my little sis. Weird ain't it? Other than music, she's into tech stuff. Comes in handy actually. "Plus we might see the Aiden, Nate, Shane, and Jason again!"

I made a soft smile. "Saiya you think the guys would still live in the same place after two years?"

"Well you stayed the same after three years. If the media can't get into that innocence-protected head anything can happen." Told ya she seems more like my manager.

I sighed. "This is definitely gonna be a weird vacation." And definitely not the easiest. I can tell you that.

--

My tour bus entered my old hometown. I starred out the window, seeing everything as trees' shadows passed over. All the houses were still there, the park was still there, all the small shops were still there. Even the beach. That was one of my favorite hangouts. As we passed through a small forest area, I found the old tree house up in a tall tree. That was our old tree house. It was pretty big, almost like a giant clubhouse in the sky. But from down here, I couldn't tell whether or not it was still being used. It wasn't too soon until we were back out in the town.

"Stop the bus," I said, standing up.

"What?" Saiya asked, watching TV.

"Stop the bus. I wanna walk around a bit."

After the bus stopped, I got off. I was wearing light colored blue jeans and my old black leather boots. I use these whenever I'm allowed, as in, not having to wear high heels or knee high boots. I also wore a hoodie and kept all of my long hair under my cat ear hat.

"Where're you going?" Saiya asked, sticking her head out the window.

"Like I said, I wanna walk around a bit," I answered, becoming familiar of my surroundings once all of my hair was hidden.

Saiya made that worried face she makes whenever I get another reckless idea in my head. "Alright. We'll be at our old house."

"We're staying in our old house?" I asked surprised. "I figured someone else would be in it by now."

"I pulled some strings," Saiya nodded. "And it's Ash Drame's house. No one can afford that house, especially in it's secluded location."

I laughed. "I see. Anyway, I'll be out."

"I'll call you on your cell!" she shouted as I ran.

"I don't have it with me so ha!" I shouted back. That way she can't ruin my fun by calling be back home.

Saiya pouted as I disappeared into the horizon. "I really hope she doesn't hit her head along that run."

As I ran down the street, I made turns in places, knowing exactly where I was going. I was glad we didn't have a lot of people around the area like the city did. Finally I made it to my home street, and where the Grays lived. At least, I hope they still lived here. I walked up the pathway and knocked on the door. For some reason I never used doorbells when going to the Grays.

Finally the door opened, revealing a young boy with brown hair. He immedietly noticed my hat. "Ash?"

I starred at him for a moment before my eyes widened. "Aiden."

"Oh man you're back!" he exclaimed, hugging me.

I laughed, hugging him back. "Geez Aiden you've grown. Are your brothers here?"

"My brothers?" he repeated letting go. "Uh, w-why? Are you looking for them?"

"Um, that'd be a possibility, yeah," I nodded. "Are they here?"

"Not exactly in this house," Aiden said, stuttering. I could tell he was trying to stall.

"Ashley!" I heard someone shout, hugging me.

"Mrs. G, good to see you again," I said, hugging the Gray mother.

"What a great surprise! I can not believe you're back in Wyckoff!" she shouted, just as excited as Aiden was when he first saw me.

"Thanks. Do you know where the guys are?"

"Oh they're at the beach."

With that I ran down the lawn and down the sidewalk, racing towards the beach. Meanwhile Aiden held a terrified face, looking in my direction. "Those guys better be careful when she gets to the beach."


	2. Back Home Pt2

_Returning after her two year absence, Ash Drame is hessitent to see her old best friend, Nate Gray, back in Wyckoff. But what she doesn't expect is to see that her old friends the Grays, are hiding a secret that no one knows. Will she find it out, and will she finally get Nate to stop ignoring her? There is no sub-plot._

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Back Home Pt2**

I ran onto the sand none of it getting into my boots. No wonder why I grew onto them. I hated it whenever sand got into my socks inside my sneakers or whatever else I was wearing. Eventually I got used to just wearing boots,

As I walked, I could see the entire beach was deserted. All the sand was bright and warm, and the ocean waves were gentle, along with a bunch of boulders at the west side of the beach. That's where Nick and I would always go. I began walking that way, hugging my arms and feeling the wind. And the whole time I couldn't help but smile. Not everyday I can get some solitude like this.

"Nate come on!" I heard a voice shout.

"I already said no!" I heard another voice shouted, somewhat aggravated. "I just wanna rest!"

"Oh come on Nate have some fun! We're all men here! Ow!"

"What happened?" I heard the second ask.

"Shane hit a rock again," the first voice said.

"No way," I said in disbelief. It couldn't be the guys.... could it? My slow walking pace picked up a little bit. I was anxious to see what it was at the end of the beach. But at the same time, I was also nervous. What if the guys didn't want me anymore? I never kept in contact with them because of all the work. You can't imagine how hard it is being alone. Then again, it might not even be the guys.

I licked my lips, standing in front of a boulder. On top of it was a person in a shirt and swimming shorts. He had brown majorly curly hair too, a little long. But I couldn't see his face because of the sun. I didn't know what to do right now, whether to try and get his attention or just, run away. "N-Nate?..."

His head shot up at the ring of my voice. He slowly turned his head left and down. At the same time, the wind blew harder and my hat blew away with it and onto the ocean. And now, for the first time in three years, our eyes locked together. "Ash."

I just kept starring at him, but at the sound of his voice he was definitely surprised. He didn't smile or anything, so I was still nervous. But by the look of his eyes, there was something upset about them. That was a special talent I had, being able to tell a person's feelings from their eyes. Suddenly I saw a flash, and then more flashes from bushes and trees.

"Paparazzi," I whispered.

"Ash over here!" they shouted.

I ran back across the beach then over the wooden fence. I looked behind an could see the paparazzi still following after me. But at the horizon looking back, I could no longer see Nate on the boulder. I sighed and looked back forward, taking a turn into the woods.

--

"Man that was close," Jason said, looking over a rock from the water.

"I wonder who that girl was that Nate had to run back home," Shane said, floating in the water.

"Who cares, we were almost caught," Jason shot back, seeing Shane not really caring. "Do you have any idea how serious it'd be if that girl found about about us having tails?"

"Nate didn't seem to panic," Shane shrugged. "And he's the one who always complains about this mermen thing."

As Jason glared again, they saw something floating on the water in a distance. "What is that?" Jason asked.

"Something with cat ears?" Shane asked, squinting his eyes. "A hat."

"Cat ear hat," Jason realized. ".... It's Ash."

--

I arrived at the front door of the Gray household, out of breath. My hair was misplaced and my left hoodie sleeve was drifting off my shoulder, revealing my brown shirt underneath.

"Ash, you're back!" Aiden shouted from the couch. Then his face, fell once he saw me. "What happened to you?"

"I had to run away from the paparazzi," I breathed in and out, closing the door. "They recognized me without my-"

"Hat?" I heard someone say. Aiden and I turned our heads. There I saw Jason holding my cat ear hat, Shane right behind him.

I just stood there, starring in disbelief. I couldn't believe it. Before I could even noticed, Shane already walked up to me and gave me a gentle hug. I blinked then closed my eyes, hugging him too. I hugged Jason as well, him placing my hat on my head afterwards.

"Good to have you back, Ash," Jason smiled.

I grinned, my hands holding the sides of my hat. "Good to be back."

"What are you doing here?" Shane asked smiling.

"It's a long story," I said, shaking my head. "But I'll be here for the whole summer."

"Sweet!" Shane shouted.

Amidst all of Shane's and Aiden's cheering, and mine's and Jason's smiling, I heard footsteps from the staircase. I turned my head around, followed by the others. I saw Nate again, and he had that same surprised look. And looking at me, that glint in his eyes showed again. This time he glared at me and turned back around, running up the stairs. That caused me to look down guiltily, feeling like my heart just shattered or something. "I'm sorry, I guess Nate's moved on."

"No he hasn't," Jason comforted, making me look up. "It's complicated, Ash."

"Maybe I should go talk to him?" I asked, not knowing if anything I did was ok.

"You should give him some time," Jason said right after, grabbing my shoulder.

I nodded. "Alright. Maybe I should head back home for now."

"You're leaving already??" Shane asked in disbelief with a look on his face.

I chuckled. "No. According to Saiya, she managed to get our old house down the street. That's where we're staying for the mean time."

"So you're seriously staying?" Shane smiled.

"Wait so Saiya's really here too?" Aiden asked excitingly.

I chuckled at his enthusiasm. Saiya and Aiden were best friends too. "Yup, and she hasn't changed a bit."

Aiden frowned. "So she's still bossy?"

I laughed. "If you could deal with it then, then there's no problem dealing with her now, Aiden." I turned my head to Shane and Jason. "It's getting late. I should meet up back at my house to get settled in, before I do anything else."

After leaving the Grays' house, I realised the sky was painted orange and red, and the wind was gentle. I sighed as the wind blew past my long hair under my cat ear hat and began walking, walking home.

The unusual thing was, my house was in the woods. After I crossed a long path I came upon a large wooden suspension bridge. People say that suspension bridges are dangerous, but this has been sturdy all my life. And right here beside the bridge was our bus. I bet that Saiya was already inside.

I suddenly had a flashback of this place from where I stood. The skies were bright and blue, and Nate and I were racing across the suspension bridge, racing to my house laughing without a care in the world.

--

It was night now. I was up in my room now, having just unpacked. "If I didn't know better, I'd say it looked exactly like how I last had it."

My attention turned towards where my bookshelf used to be. I then had another flashback of when Nate and I would always lay in front of it on the ground and either be talking, drawing, doing music, a lot of things to goof off.

I then turned my head to my large window. I would always have it open, even during the snow and rain and night. I just loved the forest winds, even in my room. I went over to it and blew off the dust, unlatching the lock. I pushed open the old style windows, letting in the fresh air this dusty old room needed.

I breathed in and out. "That's better." The good part was that my room was at the top, so it overlooked the entire woods, including the city part at the horizon. It wasn't as far as you'd think it'd be. That's what I told Nate when he said that. Looking up, I could see the moonlight of a full moon.

__

'Don't worry. Best friends forever right?'

I remembered Nate say on the day I found out the news.

--

It was the middle of the night now, and I was asleep with my head on the windowsill. And then suddenly, I felt a strange wind in my face, making me lift my head. "Eh.." I looked down and saw the wide wooden bridge that connected the house to the forest on the other side. There I saw Nate running across it.

"What's he doing out here so late," I said to myself, sitting up. By the look on his face, he seemed frustrated, upset, angry, running away from something. I looked to the side and put on my cat ear hat. I zipped on my boots and ran out of my room.

After getting out of the house, I made sure not to make too much noise as Nate passed by. I hid in a nearby bush, hiding and following. We arrived behind the house, too. I saw Nate kneel down and start searching through some tall bushes close to the ground. I watched suspiciously. What was he doing back here anyway?

Once the bushes cleared up, it revealed a hole or tunnel slant-wards, like a slide. Nate slipped in down it making the bushes stand back up and cover the hole. I narrowed my eyes and stood up. After pushing away some of the bushes I peeked my head down the hole that Nate went in, but ended up falling in. I started screaming as I fell down. Eventually I landed on the ground in a tumble. Not the softest landing.

"Ow," I sighed, rubbing my head as I sat up behind a rock. Suddenly I saw something in a distance. I saw a huge lake and Nate standing beside it.

"Nate," I said from surprise.

He jumped, seeing me. But then his foot slipped and he started falling backwards, splashing into the pool. I gasped and ran towards the water. Kneeling down tried to see into it, searching for Nate. And I was in panic for some reason too. I took a deep breath and shut my eyes, diving in. From what I saw the lake was a pretty big place, very deep too, as clear as it was. I turned in all directions, looking for where Nate fell in. In a distance I saw something, but by then I had lost by breath and my sight fogged up. My eyes closed and I stopped moving. At this moment I thought I was going to drown, until I felt something around my body. And around me, I felt the water moving fast, as if racing to the surface. Was it even possible to move this fast underwater?

--

"Ash, Ash come on wake up," I heard a faint voice said.

I groaned and opened my eyes, getting a sudden feeling of coldness washing over my body since I was wet. I sat up, remembering what happened before I blanked out. "Nate?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked, sitting about three feet away. Made me wonder why he was so distant, literally. And he sounded kinda mad too.

"I should be asking you that," I said, rubbing my head where my cat ear hat was. "In fact, I should be asking you a lot of things. Like, why won't you talk to me? How do you know this place? _What_ is this place? Nate I understand if you're mad at me for loosing contact these past years but," I sighed. But what? That's no excuse for loosing contact with your best friends. "I'm just... sorry, ok? I'm sorry."

Nate looked down for a moment then back at me. "Nevermind. You're still the same Ash from before. Just, don't come down here without warning next time."

"Whatever," I said unsure. At least he answered. "Now what are you doing down here-" I said, touching his shoulder to try and stand up. But instead his eyes widened and he shoved hand away, falling backwards. "What?"

"Ash now don't freak out ok. Just turn away and pretend that this is some dream and-" Out of nowhere I saw Nate's clothes disappear, replaced with a blueish kind of tail, a mermaid tail, merman. His shirt was gone, showing his chest. He fell someways on his arms with a grunt. I just stood there, blinking. "Um...."

Nate brought his head up, blowing some of his brown hair out of his eyes. "Thanks a lot."

I just starred in disbelief. My old best friend.... a merman..... right in front of me. I've seen stories and books about adventures of the guy and mermaid and always similar and cliche, but this is the other way around.... and it's real. "Well we can definitely say my first day back here in Wyckoff is definitely one I won't be forgetting in the long run."

--

"All of you?" I asked, sitting on the couch. I was at the Gray house, talking with the Gray brothers. Jason and Shane were sitting on the couch, me sitting on another across from them. Aiden was standing behind them.

"Yeah," Jason said awkwardly and nervously. "You have to promise you won't tell anyone.

"Or else we'll wind up world's first fish slash human sushi," Shane added.

"I won't tell. I wouldn't want anything happening to you guys."

Aiden smiled. "Good."

"Is there anyone else who knows?"

"Only Aiden," Jason explained. "Not even our parents know. So we have to be careful, especially around the water. Even one drop and we grow tails."

"And the only way you guys can return to normal is by getting dry," I remembered.

"Yeah how'd you know?" Shane asked.

"My mermaid book," I remembered. "It was something I wrote down in my mermaid notebook."

"That blueish one with the rope?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah."

"That's the one we use for our info," Jason told. "This only happened about a month ago. Nate was able to use this old book to help us try and control this situation."

"So he still has my book," I said, looking to the side.

Shane smiled a bit. "I'm sure he's not mad at you."

"Yeah he is," I answered back. "And if he's not mad, why is he being so distant from me?"

"Some, happened, a while ago," Aiden said slowly, carefully picking his words. "Let's just say it's changed Nate, a lot."

"What happened?"

"There was this incident when Nate was in the 8th grade, only last year," Shane started. That was the year after I left Wyckoff. "There was a situation goin around. A lot of girls getting kidnapped for some unknown reason, disappearing and never to be seen again."

"Nate made friend with a girl named Nami," Jason continued. "They got close for the time being. And, in the end she was one of the girls who disappeared."

I nodded, listening carefully. I almost felt a little hurt that Nate made a new friend, a _girl_ friend. Was that hurt, or jealousy? I don't know, since I've never felt that before. But when they said she went missing, that only got me curious. "What happened?"

"She was never seen again," Shane said, shaking his head. "Even at our high school some girls disappeared."

"Were they ever found?"

"Nope," Jason answered. "It's still an unsolved mystery. But with the merman thing, that's sorta been our main focus at the moment."

"I understand that," I nodded. "But I feel bad for Nate, having to have lost Nami and never see her again."

"We think that's why he's gotten so cold," Aiden said, making me look at him. "And now that you're back, I guess he doesn't want to get close in case you have to go away too. You already left once. Maybe he's scared of getting hurt again."

"Wow," Shane said, looking at Aiden. "That's deep."

"I know," Aiden nodded seriously, making me chuckle.

Jason shook his head, smiling too. "Either way, I'm sure Nate still cares for you, a lot. He just doesn't show it."

I smiled, hugging my arms. "Where is Nate anyway?"

"Probably out again," Jason said, looking over my shoulder. "He always goes to that underground lake as a hangout. He uses it as a private get away, so he won't tell any of us where it is."

"_But_ since you live there and you know where the dang thing is maybe you can go talk to him there," Shane pointed out.

"You sure?"

"As sure as I am with getting C pluses in history from Ms. Autumn," Shane said, making all of us laugh.

--

I slid down the tunnel and landed quietly on the small cave. Sunlight emitted from the top, and into the lake. I could see Nate there on his back with a merman tail. He turned his head and saw me. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"A little birdie told me you'd be hiding here," I said, walking over to the lake and sitting at the edge with my legs crossed indian style. "You know I still care about you, even after we lost contact."

"Can we please let that go," he said from the middle of the lake, less as a question.

I smiled at his stubbornness. "Nope." I answered with a grin. "And even though you won't say it, I know you still care about me. Why else would you have saved me form drowning _and_ kept my mermaid book?"

Nate looked back at me then went underwater, swimming in my direction. He came back up, placing his arms on the surface. "What are you here for, just answer that."

"I only want to hear this from you. Not Shane, not Jason," I paused. ".... Do you hate me.... or still think of me as your best friend?..."

Nate and I stayed silent for the longest time. Finally he sighed and looked away. "I don't hate you."

"Gasp. Did Nate Gray actually say he cares?"

"I just said I don't hate you. Fair enough?" he asked with a slight smile, looking back at me.

I smiled too. That was the first time I saw Nate smile since I got back in Wyckoff. "I think I can get used to this," I said, splashing some water at him with my hand, only for him to splash some back, us laughing, even a bit.


	3. Trees and Woods Pt1

_Ash begins their first day of school, as a freshman in North Shores High. All of the Grays are surprised to see her, Nate the most. Can Ash get closer to Nate this way, or will he continue to ignore her? In a side story, Saiya begins her first day of 4th grade._

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Trees and Woods Pt1**

It was early morning now, and I sat up from my bed in my pajamas, stretching my arms. I was in a baggy long sleeved dress-like thing for my pajamas. I got out of bed and over to the window, hearing some birds chirping from the woods. "Morning already."

My name is Ash Drame, pop rock star. I am 15 years old, friends of the Wyckoff-raised Jonas brothers slash mermen. I'm a cat ear hat wearing naive girl. I'm-

"Ready for school today?" Saiya asked, slamming the door open and ruining my moment. I swore I could have heard a record scratch at that moment.

I turned my head with an outrageous expression on my face. "What for where when now?"

--

"So I don't have anything to worry about right?" I asked as I ate my breakfast.

"Not really," Saiya said, stilling her cereal too. "Greg had us enrolled into school for advertisement purposes or something."

"Greg," she and I groaned, rolling our eyes. He's like a teacher that we just hate and want to get revenge on.

"But the only good thing is that you're going to the same school that Jason, Shane, and Nate are going to," Saiya pointed out with the spoon in her mouth. "North Shores High. I'm going to North Shores Elementary across the street with Aiden."

"At least you got someone. Now I don't have to worry," I said, smiling. I placed my bowl in the sink and put my hat on, grabbing my bag. "I'll leave now."

"But it's a half hour early," Saiya said as I neared the door.

"Well you know me, I like the solitude of being early in places," I grinned, turning around one more time before closing the door. Unlike people who liked to be 'fashionably late', I liked to be extremely early for things. I don't know why, but it just seems like I want to. Why would I want to be late and not know what's going on?

--

After crossing the bridge and out of the woods, I made it into town. The place looked pretty peaceful when it's early. Eventually I made it to a huge area where it was a dead end at the end of the street. On the left was one huge building, and across the large street was another huge building. The one on the right was my school. "North Shores High." This was gonna be my first time in school since 7th grade. And I was probably gonna get mauled or something. Oh well, that's why I come early I guess.

I entered through the doors, seeing huge hallways with lockers and doors lined up at the sides. I looked at the paper that Saiya gave me. As long as I followed it, I was going to be just fine, according to her anyway. "Apparently she forgot I'm bad with instructions."

"Hey!" shouted a voice from far off. I turned around, seeing a girl walking in my direction. She had medium black hair with red and orange streaks in it. She also had a bunch of bracelets and necklaces with charms and such. Good taste. "You a new student around here?"

"How could you tell?"

"For one you're wearing a hat. They don't allow hats in school."

I chuckled. "Well I've always worn hats. Something like school won't stop me."

"Wow, you seem pretty confident in yourself. Not a lot of people like you around anymore," she smiled, holding out her hand while the other held the strap of her bag on her shoulder. "Ember Fervens."

"Girl with hat," I said, shaking her hand.

Ember laughed. "No name?"

"Ashley Drame."

Her eyebrows raised. "So I was right."

"You knew who I was?"

"Yeah, I'm a big fan of your music," she smiled as we walked the empty halls. "I mean, not obsessive-like, but not that I hate anything about your music just- Ah I'm rambling."

I smiled. "No, I understand what you're trying to say. And thanks. My sister warned me about getting mauled when I came here so I had to be careful of where I went."

"So I take it I'm the first one to introduce you to Wyckoff."

"Well, you're the first _girl_."

"Ah, so you already got guys chasing you. As expected," she said with a nod.

I laughed. "Not exactly, but thanks. I'm lucky I ran into you today."

"You're lucky? I'm lucky I'm even talking with you. On the internet they said the canceled your country tour for a break somewhere small. I never would have imagined it'd be here."

"So no one knows where I am yet?" I asked surprised. I guessed my manager Greg would have told the news about that by now. "Sweet." Maybe after this I can even drop over to the old tree house without being chased.

--

"Alright class, shut your mouths!" Ms. Autumn shouted to her homeroom. All of the teenagers went to their seats, Nick looking up from the book he was reading, then back down. "We've got a new student today, unfortunately," she said, quietly groaning the last part.

"New student eh?" Shane said with his legs crossed on top of his desk. "I wonder who. It's already March."

"Well you know us. Nothing's normal anymore," Jason said next to Shane. "And do you have to put your legs on your desk?"

"What? I'm tired," Shane shrugged with his arms crossed behind his head.

"Sorry I'm late," Ember said, rushing into the classroom while Ms. Autumn wasn't looking.

"What took you so long?" Shane asked.

Ember smacked his head. "Don't be rude to me. Geez I'm a minute late and you're all in my face. And don't put your feet up on the desk."

Jason laughed, being used to Ember's and Shane's bickering. "Good morning to you too, Ember."

"Why were you late anyway? You're usually early," Shane said, rubbing his head.

"I was walking around the school helping someone. You wouldn't _believe_ who I ran into this morning."

"Everyone, here is our new student," Ms. Autumn said, opening the door. Nothing happened though. The entire class stared, wondering what was gonna happen now. "Strange. I wonder where she is."

"AH!" I shouted, falling from the air vent in the ceiling. I landed on the tiled floor with a thud, everyone's eyes on me. "Ow," I whispered, rubbing my head.

"Young lady who are you to think you can come in that way?" a woman said walking over to me with an annoyed look on her face.

I pulled out a slip of yellow paper and held it towards her with a grin. "Ashely Drame, your new student!"

She grimiced at me before snatching the paper and walking back to her desk. I gave her a weird look before standing back up. I straighted out my skirt and looked at the class, blinking. ".... Hi!"

Jason laughed. "As expected of Ash to make an entrance like that."

"You guys know her?" Ember whispered surprised.

"More than you know," Shane mumbled, looking to the side. The entire class started whispering, talking about me. I wasn't nervous though for some reason like I thought I would.

"Ashley, since this is your first day and that we're almost through the school year, choose someone to show you around and we'll figure out your schedule so you have the same as theirs," Ms. Autumn said, in the same annoyed tone.

"That easy huh," I said, looking back at the class. I looked at the back and noticed Nate in the corner, reading a book. He had his usual long brown curly hair hanging over his shoulders and light brown cargo pants. He had a red shirt and a blue button down open shirt over it, along with a black watch on his right wrist. Ignoring everyone else in the class starring at me, I lifted my arm, pointing my finger. "I pick him."

Everyone turned around and looked in the direction I was pointing. Nate raised his head slowly, looking at everyone then me with a nervous look. I could hear some guys gasping, and girls giggling and whispering. I heard things like _Why would she pick him?_ and _That loser doesn't deserve to show someone like her around_. I didn't show it, but I was wondering. What exactly was it going on?

--**SAIYA'S POV**--

I entered my classroom with my school bag on my back. The classroom seemed fairy bright and happy. I smiled at the comforting looking scenery, inside and outside the windows.

"Class," Mr. Gravens started, standing behind me. "This is our new student, Saiya Drame." The class stayed silent, just starring at me. I blushed from nervousness until-

"HI SAIYA!" shouted a loud voice from the middle of the classroom. The entire lass started laughing at the suddenness and I looked at where the voice came from.

"Aiden?" I mumbled, blinking.

"Aiden is so random," one of the boys said, laughing at his desk.

"Do you know her, Aiden?" asked one of the girls.

Aiden nodded with a grin. "Yeah."

Mr. Gravens smiled, his hands on my shoulders. "Well then I bet Saiya here's relieved to know you're here. Go sit by Aiden. He'll guide you through the mathematical nonsense I'm forced to explain to you kids by the government."

We all laughed again as AIden ran up to the front of the class, grabbing my hand and walking down the rows of desks until he reached an empty one next to his. He opened my chair. "Here you go."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"Aw, Aiden's got a crush!" teased one of the guys.

"What?!" Aiden panicked, pulling the chair back and making me fall down just as I was sitting down. Everyone stayed silent as Aiden's eyes widened. ".... Oops."

--**ASH'S POV--**

It was lunch period now, and I let Nate leave since he seemed kinda annoyed to be around me 24/7. As I got my lunch, I walked outside to see some cafeteria tables. I walked away from them, since there were a lot of people already who were talking about me. I was able to sneak through hidden and I made it so some trees and grass. There I saw Nate sitting under a tree, writing in some things. I lowered my head and walked there.

He looked up from his books. "Ash. What are you doing here?"

I smiled a little, crossed my legs with my food tray on my lap. "Well you're still the only person I'd eat lunch with. Just like old times," I said, taking a bit out of my peanut butter and jelly sandwich half. I picked up the other half and held it out to Nate. "Here. You should eat too."

"I'm not hungry," Nate said, only for his stomach growl quietly, but loud enough for me to hear. Nate blushed and I held my half smile. He took the sandwich and I went back to mine. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," I said, chewing and swallowing. "What are you doing?"

"Homework, so I can get it over with," Nate explained, avoiding eye contact as usual.

"I guess some things haven't changed after all," I said, watching him. "If you finish all your work here, then what do you do at home?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out, Ash," Nate said.

I chuckled. "Geez Nate. You're so serious now."

"Yeah, it's called growing up," he said, turning a page.

I sighed, starring back at my sandwich. "You know what, after school we're gonna spend the day together, just the two of us. I want you to do something with me."

Nate looked at me. "Do what?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out once the bell rings," I grinned, tipping my cat ear hat.

Nate sighed, turning back to his blank page, tapping his pen on it. "Alright. I'll go with you."

"You will?" I asked kinda surprised.

"If it'll get you off my back then yes."

I laughed. "I won't ever get off your back until I _have_ my best friend back," I said, eating my sandwich. Nate looked back at the food in his hand and took a bite out of it too. We looked at each other and smiled, enjoying our small lunch.


	4. Trees and Woods Pt2

_Ash begins their first day of school, as a freshman in North Shores High. All of the Grays are surprised to see her, Nate the most. Can Ash get closer to Nate this way, or will he continue to ignore her? In a side story, Saiya begins her first day of 4th grade._

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: Trees and Woods Pt2**

"So, you guys have known Ash since childhood," Ember said at the counter of the Grays' house after school.

"Yup," Jason said, pouring iced tea into three glasses. "Just about two or three days ago she came back."

"Interesting," Ember nodded. "Does she have some connection with Nate or something?"

"Yeah, they were best friends as kids," Shane said, making Ember spit out her iced tea at him.

"Them? Best friends? As kids?" Ember asked in disbelief. "I never would have imagined, Nate Gray, friends with someone like Ash."

"...Well don't sound too shocked," Jason said after a while.

"Sorry, it's just Nate is so secluded and solitary. And Ash is so, happy and cheerful and.... carefree."

"Well you know the phrase opposites attract?" Shane reminded, wiping his face with a towel from the iced tea. "It's like that phrase was created _just_ for them."

"Or you two," Jason said. "You guys are like opposites and yet you're best friends. And you guys actually fight."

Ember chuckled. "True."

"Well we're used to our constant bickering," Shane said, using fancy words. "Nate is still trying to get used to the fact that Ash is back. Where are those two, anyhow?"

"I think Ash said something about dragging Nate around town," Kevin said, looking into the living room.

"How long do you think they'll take?" Shane asked curiously.

"Knowing Ash, all day," Jason replied, drinking his iced tea.

--**SAIYA'S POV--**

"Geez you have such a strange school," I said as we walked out of the Elementary School.

"I know," Aiden said. "But it gets quite homey after a while. So, what do you want to do now?"

"You mean you guys get to decide where you want to go after school?" 8 year old me asked, blinking. "No parents?"

Aiden shook his head. "The town's not as dangerous as the city."

"Really?" I asked surprised. With Ash and I traveling all the time on tours around big cities, I've been told it's always dangerous to be alone. And for us little kids to just, do what we want, it's kinda new to me. "Wanna come over to my house?"

Aiden smiled. "Sure." The fun part was, Aiden never came over to my house before. I've always gone to his place when we were five. "Where do you live anyway?"

I smirked. "You'll see." Boy would he be sur[rised when he found out Ash and I lived in the woods.

--**ASH'S POV--**

"Come on Nate! Hurry up!" I shouted, running through the woods.

"Ash wait! I'm not as fast as you, you know!" he shouted, a little behind. I stopped on top of a log, turning around to wait for him. "Where're we going anyway?"

"An old familiar place," I said smiling and running again. Nate sighed, continuing chasing me. After going down a certain path, I stopped in front of a familiar tree. Looking up, I could see our old tree house. I smiled and began climbing it. Halfway, I could hear Nate calling after me.

"Ash wait! I don't know if that thing's stable!" he shouted form the ground.

"So?!" I shouted back, still climbing. Nate shook his head and started climbing too. We made it to the top and inside. It was made up of two floors. One here, and then stairs to upstairs. And here it had a wall with a roof at the top. "Man, everything's all dusty now."

"Well no one's used this place in a while," Nate said.

"I thought you would," I said, catching Nate's attention. "I guess I was wrong."

Nate looked down and looked around the placed. It still had round carpets on the floor with tables and chairs. Bookshelves were there too, along with old trunks. I walked upstairs and saw an old broken down canvass. The stacks of papers were everywhere, and all of the drawing and painting utensils were scattered across the floor. Everything I knew from my past was gone. "My old art studio."

I heard Nate's footsteps up behind me, seeing the top floor too. "Whoa."

I sighed. "Well, at least I was able to see this place one more time."

"So you only took me here to see this place," Nate said.

I nodded. "That was the main thing I wanted to do. I remembered when I first arrived in Wyckoff while on the bus, I passed by here. I was wondering if our old tree house was still in use. I've been wondering for years actually."

"Oh," Nate said, now feeling somewhat guilty.

I turned around, wearing one of my trademark smiles to hide my sadness. "Come on. Let's get out of this gloomy looking place. I'm sure you have somewhere you wanna be."

"Um, right," Nate said watching me walk down the stairs. Nate turned back around, looking at my old art studio one more time before going back down too.

****

--

I was at back at my house, having left Nate so he could do whatever. I guess I wasted his time for nothing.

"You're back late," Saiya said, looking up from the floor. She was laying on the ground with Aiden, doing homework.

"Yeah, I went somewhere first," I said, sounding kinda depressed. "What are you two doing?"

"I'm helping Saiya with her homework," Aiden answered.

Saiya nodded, glaring at her book. "Yeah, who knew 4th grade could be so hard now a days?"

I chuckled and walked back upstairs to my room. I threw my school bag onto my bed and over to my window. I sat the the ledge and starred out, wondering what I could do now. "Bored," I sighed out. This was the first time I ever said the word _bored_ since that last day here when I was 12. Now, I am bored yet again. I looked at where my computer desk used to be and remembered Nate on it while I was laying in bed bored out of my mind. I smiled and looked down, closing my eyes for a nap.

--

Nate walked around the woods, his bag slung over his shoulder and his hands in his pockets. As he was walking, he heard the chime of bells. He knew that sound all too well.

"Hello!" greeted a young familiar voice.

"Oh, you again," Nate said, still walking with the young girl following him. "What do you want."

"Geez, I thought with that new girl around you, you would have gotten at least a little more social."

Nate sighed, stopping. "Yai, just please leave me alone right now. I came here, for some peace and quiet to think. I don't need some kid ghost following me around every time I come here alone."

"For one I'm not a kid! I'm almost 13!" she said stubbornly. "And I am not a ghost, I'm a spirit! How many times do I have to tell you I'm not dead yet."

Nate just stayed silent, ignoring her to his own thoughts. Yai noticed. "I can sense you have some trouble."

Nate never understood that either, since she was kind of like some mind reader. "Right."

"Wanna talk about it?" Yai asked comfortingly. This was normal, for the Nate to always came woods for advice, or for Yai to just suddenly pop up around him in the woods and just give him the advice when he was too stubborn to ask for it. He found this 'spirit' a couple days after I first moved.

"My old friend Ash is the one who moved back into town."

"Ash? Ashley Drame? That girl you used to be best friends with."

Nate nodded. "So you remember."

Yai smiled, nodding. "Of course. You used to go on and on about her when I first met you." She looked up at the sky, walking with Nate. "Now you barely if not ever speak about her anymore. AT least, not until now."

Nate nodded. "Well, she's back alright. And since I've been kinda, ignoring her at school, even though she wouldn't let me out of her sight," Yai laughed at that. "After school she took me into the woods where our old tree house was."

"And?"

"It looked like a hurricane it hit. She sounded pretty upset when we got there."

"So what's the problem?"

"I don't know. I just, feel bad that Ash is upset over it. And, I want to do something to make her feel better but I don't know what."

Yai smiled, sitting down on a log. "Nate, ever tried just being friends with her again?"

"She's not upset about that. If she was, she would have been depressed-looking three days ago," Nate said, turning around and facing Yai.

"Well do you know what _being a friend_ is?" Nate stayed quiet, starring at Yai with no words to say. She placed her chin on her hands. "One quote I remember is _A real friend is one who walks in when the rest of the world walks out_. And at this point, you're the only person Ash seems to have when it comes to this tree house of yours."

"So what should I do? I don't know what to do."

"That's up to you only, Nate," Yai said, leaning back in her seat. "Ash's best friend is you, therefore no one else can make certain decisions, this being one of them. Do what you think is right to make her feel better."

"But I don't know what it is!"

Yai sighed from Nate's stubbornness. "Sure my point is, that you have to do something. But to the point of being a friend, as long as it comes from you, Ash will be happy either way. All there's left to do is choose from all the options in the world of gift giving."

Nate blinked. "So, I should, give her a gift."

Yai shrugged. "Maybe. Basically anything you do for Ash is a gift. But with a girl like Ash, it's not gifts with tricky doings that impress her. It's gifts with value."

"Who say's I'm trying to impress her?" Nate blushed. "... And by value I should get her some expensive necklace or something?"

"Sentimental value, boy, sentimental! Gah you seems to hopeless sometimes!" Yai flailed, rubbing her forehead.

After a moment, Nate nodded. "I think I understand it now. Thanks Yai."

Yai waved, hearing the bells of her door. "This is only the beginning of his problems, ain't it," she said before disappearing into thin air.

--

Ember and Shane were playing video games in the living room, Jason watching from the couch.

"Ha I win!" Ember shouted.

Shane pouted. "No you didn't. We're still fighting."

An explosion happened on the screen, and in big red words were PLAYER 1 WINS.

"You were saying?" Ember smirked, as Shane rolled his eyes.

"I'm back," Nate said, walking into the door in a fast pace and into the kitchen.

Jason turned his head. "How was your day with Ash?"

"No time to talk," Nate said from the kitchen. Ember, Shane, and Jason could hear openings and closings of cabinets. "Guys do we have any paint and those huge rolling brush things?"

"Huge rolling brush things?" Shane repeated with a confused face looking at Ember.

"Why do you need paint?" Jason asked.

Nate came back out of the kitchen, heading upstairs. "I just need it. And some wood and nails too," he said, disappearing up stairs.

All three starred in his direction, confused by his unusual behavior. "That was weird," Jason finally said.

Ember nodded. "I wonder what Ash did."

"Paint, nails, wood, maybe he's building something for her," Shane shrugged.

"He's, building something for her," Ember repeated.

Shane nodded. "It's possible."

"Or rebuilding," Jason said. "The last time she and Nate ever used nails and wood and paint, they were building their tree house."

"Aw, they had a tree house?" Ember asked.

"So.... Nate is building Ash another tree house," Shane said slowly.

"No! He's repairing their old tree house! It's probably all run down since no one's used it," Jason explained.

"Oh," Shane blinked. "I meant that."

Ember chuckled. "Should we help him? Seems like a lot of work for one 15 year old."

Jason shook his head. "Nope. This is something Nate wants to do on his own. If we offer to help, he's only going to say no anyway."

"How do you know?" Ember asked.

Jason shrugged. "It's a best friend thing. Nate wants to do this one thing by himself for his best friend."

Ember and Shane looked at each other, somewhat understanding what Jason explained to them, along with being somewhat confused.

__

--

**2 DAYS LATER**

_--_

I was in the underground lake behind my house. I was in my black one piece bathing suit, just swimming around. "No wonder Nate comes here a lot. Maybe I should come here more often."

"Ash!" I heard someone call. I swam up straight, looking at the hole at the surface. Nate slid down it, seeing me. "I was looking everywhere for you."

"Well I was here," I said, swimming towards him so I could place my arms on the dirt floor. "Why were you looking for me?"

"There's something I want to show you," Nate said, kneeling down.

I made an amused face. "You seem happy. You've been disappearing a lot these past could days. What's up?"

"I'll show you if you can just follow me. Come on."

I sighed and climbed out of the lake, careful not to get Nate wet. Once we were both standing, I smirked at him, making Nate blink at me. I shook my hand towards him, making a drip of water land on his skin. His eyes widened and he looked back at me. "Ash!"

I stuck my tongue out and gave him a peace sign. "Ha ha." He glared at me before falling down, turning into a merman. I watched him fall sideways like timber. "Sorry. Couldn't resist."

--

We were walking through the woods, Nate covering my eyes. "Geez Nate where are we going?"

"You're see," Nate said, still covering my eyes.

"Do I have to be blind for it though?"

"Actually yes," Nate nodded. After a few more steps, we stopped. Nate removed his hand and I saw a huge tree in front of me. I looked up and my eyes widened. I saw the clubhouse, but knew looking. The roof had new tiles, the wood outside was painted blue, and the wooden boards nailed to the tree as a ladder were painted as well.

"Oh my gosh," I said.

"Well come on, get up there," Nate said. We both climbed up into the tree house. And the inside was painted too.

The windows had curtains, everything dusted, beanbag chairs, a lot of new furniture. And the stairs were painted red too. I ran upstairs and gasped. My old art studio. The walls were painted a mash of colors. And there were some drawers an cabinets in the corner. I had three different canvass and a bunch of paints. There was a table by the window with a lamp and chair and drawers for my sketching. Along with three couches and a huge rug in the middle. I screamed and hugged Nate, making him blush.

"Nate this is so awesome!"

Nate smiled. "I thought you'd like it."

"Did you do all this?" I asked, letting go of him.

Nate nodded. "You seemed upset about the run down tree house before. I wanted to renovate it for you. Think of it as, your late welcome back present."

I smiled, running to the couch and jumping into it, feeling instantly relaxed. "Well I sure feel welcomed. Ha, makes me glad it's only us who knows about this place. Now no one can interrupt us." I turned my head towards him. "Thank you."

Nate smiled at my happiness. "No problem."

We heard thunder from and I looked around, wondering what it was. I got off the couch and over to the window. I looked out and up, seeing gray clouds forming. "Looks like rain."

"Rain," Nate said, walking over to the window with me. "I guess that means I can't leave until it passes."

I smiled. "Alright then. I guess it's gonna be just me and you here for a while. That is, if you're ok with it."

Nate smiled. "I am."

As we walked away from the window, a long way across was Yai, sitting on a tall tree branch. Her choppy black hair with it's blue streak was wavering in the wind as she smiled.


	5. First Full Moon Pt1

_Ash is worrying about having to produce her own album, with no help except from her 8 year old sister Saiya. But, Jason and Shane warn that tonight is a full moon. When Nate doesn't heed their warning, Ash has to fix this whole thing. In a side story, Aiden tries to 'help' workaholic Saiya and be just a kid._

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: First Full Moon Pt1**

"I can't believe I missed school for that," I mumbled from the sides of the lake underground.

Nate was in the water as a merman. "What exactly did you do anyway?"

I wore a pout on my face. "Greg our manager called me and Saiya over in town. That's why I missed school today. You know my new single that just came out?"

"No Ordinary Girl. Yeah what about it? It came it came out yesterday didn't it?"

"Yeah, but now I have to make a whole album," I said grumpily, starring down at him in the water.

Nate starred up at me, blinking. "I don't know much about the music business world, but isn't that supposed to be a good thing?"

"Naturally yes," I said, placing my hands on the ground and bending over a bit. "But in this case no."

"No?"

"Yes no."

"So it's a good thing."

"No."

"So it's not a bad thing either?"

"Yes that's no."

"That means yes?"

"No!"

"Wait what?"

I groaned, my hand on my forehead. "Here's what happened."

__

"So, what the news?" Saiya asked as me, her, and Greg sat at a smoothie place I recommended. Though, Greg wore a suit, thinking I was taking us to some fancy restaurant as we usually did. But this was Wyckoff, my home. I choose the place I want.

"Your new song No Ordinary Girl is a smash hit," Greg said.

I smiled. "Really?"

"Don't sound so surprised," Saiya said with a smirk. "Of course it's a smash hit. It's the first song you ever wrote. And now it's finally in the ears of the world."

"That's one way to put it," Greg said laughing, then growing serious and stopping laughing all of a sudden. "Which means you'll be making a new album."

Saiya and I starred at our manager in disbelief, blinking our eyes. "... What?" I spoke up.

"I just said, you'll be making a new album. And that song of yours will be one of the tracks. In a couple months the soundtrack will be set and sold."

"That fast?" I asked nervously.

"Don't worry we have everything prepared."

"And what exactly do you mean by, everything?" Saiya asked suspiciously with a raised eyebrow, her arms on top of the table as she leaned forward.

"We have the music and lyrics written for you, ready for you to record. And you'll be having at least two music videos, already set. Now, as for the mini concerts during your break, you'll be performing at-"

"Hold up," I said loudly, making him stop blabering and star eat me, along with Saiya. "You mean, you have my songs for my album, which I did not write."

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"Well duh it's a problem," I said as if it were obvious. "Not that I'm saying it's a bad thing for you to have done that, but it's my pride as a songwriter to write my own songs in my own albums, instead of having my manager write them for me. If anything I think being a celebrity is about expressing what you think and actually have the power to have people listen to what you say, not what you sing."

"Huh?" Greg said.

Saiya sighed roughly. "Speaking in business language, Ash means that what she writes, she sings, and people hear her! Not what you say, she sings, and people hear what you say which has absolutely no meaning! Like, who sings a love song that's not about love in real life? Get it!"

"Got it," Greg said somewhat scared by Saiya's straightforward personality. I'm telling you, she never loses an argument when in the mood. "But we've already paid for everything. Unless..."

"Unless what?" I asked as I furrowed my eyebrows.

"You make the album," Greg says. "You write the songs, you compose the music, you design the album's cover, you direct the music videos, you schedule the concerts and appearances."

"I what now?" asked sitting back a bit.

Greg shrugged. "You have to be in charge of what you do Ash, otherwise, we have control. Which do you want?"

Saiya and I looked at each other. How does Greg expect for a 15 year old girl to do all that work in such short time and notice?

"And I thought school homework was hard," Nate said.

I sat up straight. "I know. I don't even know how to do half that stuff."

"Well doesn't Saiya know somethings? She seems practical enough for the job."

"Yeah but she's only 8. Can you see an 8 year old talking to a large business group scheduling a concert and taking her seriously?"

Nate thought about it. "Good point."

"See?" I asked, slumping my shoulders. "And not only that, song writing is another problem."

"I thought you were ok with that. I remember you have a lot of songs that haven't been recorded yet," Nate said to me.

"Greg says these have to be new and fresh songs, as in I have to write a whole bunch and produce the music," I told him. "Not that easy to get all that inspiration so fast."

"I'm sure you'll find something," Nate said, looking at me.

"Now you act supportive and friendly." He chuckled and swam back a bit in the water. "Can you help?"

"What makes you think I'd help?" he asked, giving me a look.

"Because you're my best friend," I smiled. "Please? You helped compose my first CD for the contest. Now you can help me create my most important album ever."

"How is it so important than your last ones?"

"Because, I'm here," I answered, turning my head in all directions all around the cave. "I wrote my best, my original songs, all here in Wyckoff. Now maybe I can write like how I used to with all the inspiration." I laughed. "My interest in mermaids inspired me to wirte No Ordinary Girl. And here we are, you being the sea creature."

"Very funny," Nate said. "You can ask Shane and Jason to help with the photographs and music video help. They're good with that stuff."

"They are?" I asked.

"Then you can have Ember as your stylist, if you need one. She's good with that too," Nick added. "And I'm sure Saiya can do the busy scheduling. Who cares if she's a kid, she's like a smart-alec lawyer who wins every case."

"I guess that's true," I said, smiling. "That's what Saiya said. She wants to be like my agent or something. She's already doing that work."

Nate looked at me for a second before looking back up in the water, sighing. "And I guess I'll help you compose the music."

I grinned. "Thanks."

"You'll need it," Nate replied. Boy was he right.

--

As Nate and I were walking through the quiet town, I saw Aiden and Saiya run up to us. "Ash! Nate!"

"Hey Saiya," I smiled, seeing her holding a notebook. "What'cha got there?"

"Your future schedule," Saiya smirked.

"My future what?" I blinked confused.

"Your future schedule," Aiden smiled. "Saiya had a cab drive us around town looking for gigs and places."

"You took a cab?" I asked as if I were an angry parent about to ground someone.

"Relax, the cab drivers here are reaaaly cool," Saiya said. You see we had an uncanny experience with cabs and such on the road. Always taking pictures of us, always trying to kidnap us until I knocked them unconscious, a lot of crazy things.

"And with Saiya's money we got to drive around a lot of places and get food at this awesome restaurant!" Aiden told. "That chocolate fudge cake was sooo sweet."

Nate chukled, imagining the two 8 year olds exploring the town all day then finishing off with cake at a 5 star restaurant. "And?"

"_And_ I think I might be able to finish your schedule for our entire stay here in Wyckoff," Saiya smiled.

"Maybe taking my new album's work into our own hands was a good thing," I said.

Saiya nodded. "Well, we gotta go. I have a meeting so I can schedule a photo shoot for you. Later!"

Nate and I watched as Aiden and Saiya ran off like they were on some play date. Nate and I looked at eachother with confused faces then shook our heads, continuing our walk back to Nate's house.

--

"We're home!" I shouted into the Grays' home.

"Where've you guys been?" Mrs. Gray asked.

"Our private hiding place," I said, plopping onto the couch. "Ah this hits the spot."

Nate shook his head. "You know where my brothers are?"

"Shane and Jason went upstairs with this weird book thing," Mrs. Gray explained, sewing something.

"What?" Nate and I both said, only for me to fall off the couch and hit the ground. But I scrambled up as we both rushed up the stairs like a race. We arrived in Shane's and Jason's bedroom, seeing them on the bed reading the book. They shot their heads up since we slammed the door open, loud.

"..... Thanks for coming in so quietly," Shane nodded, sarcasm in his voice.

"Why are you guys looking in that book?" Nate asked, walking past me and up to his brothers, grabbing the book.

"Just looking for some info about the merman stuff," Jason said, looking at Nate. "There's a full moon tonight. It's March 11th."

"Full moon?" I asked curiously, walking in.

Jason nodded. "Yeah. We're just looking for some things in case, I don't know, there's some things we need to know about it. But full moons always mean something mysterious when it comes to weird creatures."

"Which could mean us," Shane reminded.

"You guys are stressing over full moons?" Nate asked in disbelief, still holding the book. "Whatever. I'm leaving."

"Nate hold on. This is serious," Jason said, getting up from the bed and grabbing Nate's shoulder before he could leave the room. "Be careful alright? And don't say I didn't warn you."

Nate shrugged off Jason's hand and left the room's sight. I simply sighed, holding the back of my neck under my long hair. "Nate can be so stubborn sometimes."

"Ash you wrote this book didn't you?" Shane asked. "Do you remember writting something about full moons?"

I tried to think for a moment with my mouth open and my hand rising. ".... No," I said, dropping my hand. "That journal has like two hundred or more pages on mermaid info. I think I wrote something about moons, but even if I did remember any clearer, I don't think I'd find it that easily in there."

"Man," Shane said. "Why did you have to write so much?!"

Jason laughed. "How did you know all of that stuff anyway, Ash? So far the stuff about us touching water was true."

"I got them from my dreams," I said, sitting on the bed next to Shane. "I never thought they'd be real though."

"Dreams," Shane said impressed. "Did you have anymore dreams on the road after you left?"

I shook my head. "No, not any actually." I looked up at Jason. "But I know something _will_ happen. I'm just... not sure what."

"Ok, now we have a clue," Jason said, nodding. "But now it's Nate we have to worry about."

I sighed, standing up. "I'm gonna go look for him."

"Good luck!" Shane called out. "We'll stay here, coming up with things that can possibly happen, which may as well turn into disasters."

I laughed and poked my head through the side of he door, shaking my head before running off.


	6. First Full Moon Pt2

_Ash is worrying about having to produce her own album, with no help except from her 8 year old sister Saiya. But, Jason and Shane warn that tonight is a full moon. When Nate doesn't heed their warning, Ash has to fix this whole thing. In a side story, Aiden tries to 'help' workaholic Saiya and be just a kid._

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: First Full Moon Pt2**

Meanwhile, Nate entered the Aqua Note, a small shop by the beach. It was the Grays' hang out for food after school. Coffee, smoothies, ice cream, pretty much anything junk food like.

"Hey Mysti," Nate said, entering the one-woman run store.

"Hey Nate," Mysti said, dropping a straw into a smoothie for a customer. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," Nate said, sitting at the counter, watching Mysti work. "I still don't get how you can run this place blind."

Mysti smiled, placing ingredients into a blender. "It's a gift," she said, turning back around. "Will it be your usual?"

"I guess," Nate said, starring down at the counter. Then he heard a cellphone ringing. Mysti reached into her apron's pocker and picked up her phone. "Hello?"

"It's Jason," said a familiar voice, making Nate's eyes widen. "Have you seen Nate around?"

"He's-" she suddenly stopped talking. "Nope, sorry Jason. I haven't seen him."

"Sorry for boothering you at work then," Jaso said. "If you see any sign of him call me back. We're looking for him."

"Weill do, Jase," Mysti said, hanging up.

"Thanks for covering for me," Nate smiled.

"Seemed fit," Mysti said, pressing a button on the blender and lifting the mix. "I figured you came here alone to think. And, I wasn't technically lying. I haven't seen you, considering I can't see at all."

Nate smiled a little, turning around in his seat. Suddenly, out of the window of the shop, he saw a white figure in the sky. Even though it was still day, with the bright blue sky, the full moon was visible as a faded white figure. Unknowingly to himself, Nate was starring at it, dazed. After a few seconds he blinked, a blank look in his eyes. He got up from his seat and dashed out of the shop's door.

Mysti turned around, not sensing Nate's presence around. "Nate?" she asked with a confused look on her face, despite the bandages around her eyes.

--

"Ok, so Ash has an interview on Wednesday and then an appearance on Georgia's on the 20th," Saiya said, pacing inside her living room.

"Right," Aiden said, watching Saiya walk left and right. If you didn't know better you'd think she was a short adult business woman, very short. "How do you know how to do all this stuff?"

"And then she has, something on the 40th," Saiya said, bitting on her pencil, trying to figure it out.

Aiden blinked. "Saiya there is no 40th in any month."

"Oh man I forgot when Ash's 6th mini concert is," Saiya said, looking at her papers with her eyes scrolling all around.

"Maybe you need a break," Aiden said, standing up.

"No no, I have no time for breaks. I need to work," Saiya said, placing all her papers on the table. "I need a juice box."

Aiden watched Saiya walked out of the huge living room and to the kitchen. Aiden looked at the papers hat Saiya wrote on, flipping through each one. They seemed so professional. "She needs a vacation of her own." Aiden smirked, flipping through one more paper. "And I think I know just how to do that."

--

"Nate?" I asked, sliding down the hole and arriving in the underground cave. "Weird. He's not in here either." I took out a piece of paper from underneath my cat ear hat. "Not at the beach, not at the tree house, not in my house, not at school, and not here. Where is that guy?" I tried to think. Where would Nate be?

I climbed out of the hole andback up to the surface. Once I rose from the bushes I screamed, seeing Nate right in front of me. I fell backwards, landing in the grass.

"Scare you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Duh," I sat, rubbing my head. I noticed my cat ear hat on the ground. "Where've you been? I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Well I've been around," he said with the same face, his hands in his pockets as I stood back up.

"Well next time don't run off on Jason and Shane. That full moon stuff is serious. Stay inside," I said as if I were lecturing some child.

"Stay inside with me then," he said, grabbing his arm around my waist and pulling me dangerously close to him. I started blinking my eyes in confusement.

"Eh?"

"Come on babe, you know you want to," he said, kissing my neck, only for me to stomp on his foot. He let go and I took a run for it. I was glad I was a fast runner. Not really like Nate to suddenly do that. I looked around and something caught my attention. In the sky was a circular white image. _'The full moon_.'

I ran over to the Grays' house, running from some paparazzi as well. There I saw the top windows boarded up by cardboard. I starred at it for a second before running in through the front door. I ran up the stairs and into Shane's and Jason's room. There I saw Shane taping cardboard onto the windows. "Um..."

"Oh, you're back," Jason said, looking up from his labtop. "What happened to you?"

"Nate, that's what happened," I said, walking forward and closing the door. "The full moon's already out."

"It is?" Jason asked surprised.

"Told you it was a good idea to board up the windows," Shane said, cutting the tape.

"Anyway, Nate found _me_ and he was all.... flirtatious."

"What?" Shane and Jason asked at the same time. I expected that kind of response. I guessed I wasn't the only one thinking it was wrong.

"It's true," I said, still kinda surprised myself. "Not to sound self centered or anything, but he was really all over me and I'm not used to that from anyone let alone-"

"Jason! Shane!" Nate's voice yelled from downstairs.

"Ahh!" I squealed, jumping. I ran into the guys walk-in closet, slamming the door shut. "How'd he get inside?!"

"He lives here?" Shane said, or laughed. "And why didn't you lock the door when you came in?"

"Why don't you lock the door ever?!"

"Hey guys," Nate said, walking into Jason's and Shane's room. "Have you seen Ash anywhere?"

"No," Jason answered immediately, leaning against the closet door, blinking.

"Nice," Shane said sarcastically.

Nate glared and walked over. He shoved Jason aside and opened the door. Jason and Shane looked in and saw nothing but clothes. Nate turned around, looking at his brothers. He narrowed his eyes one more time before leaving the room.

"Where'd she go?" Jason asked once he made sure Nate was gone.

"Um," Shane said, looking up. Inside the closet I was at the ceiling, my hands on one wall and my boots on the other. I grinned nervously before falling with an 'oof'.

"You ok?" Shane asked, helping me stand up.

"I'm good," I said, adjusting my cat ear hat. "Thanks for covering for me."

"At least Nate's gone for now," Jason said. "We've got to find your journal."

"Nate had it last," Shane said. "But now he doesn't."

"And I've checked all of our usual spots," I said, remembering my long search. "Where else could he have gone?"

Jason was deep in though until his head shot up. "Mysti."

"Who?" I asked.

"Jase's girlfriend," Shane whispered.

"Mysti's not my girlfriend," Jason cleared up, making me chuckle. "Even though she said she never saw Nate, she could have been lying."

"Where is she?" I asked.

"At the Aqua Note. It's a small shop by the beach," Jason said.

"I'll go there. You guys stay here and away from the moon. Last thing I need is more flirtatious teens."

"You sure you don't need help?" Shane asked, but I already slammed the door shut. ".... Or not."

--

"Aiden where are my papers? You know they have all my information for Ash," Saiya said with a look.

Aiden smiled. "I hid them."

"Well why did you have to hide them?!" Saiya shouted.

"Because, you need to learn to do stuff other than work," Aiden said. "Sure you do other things in your spare time but let's admit it, at that restaurant when we were eating cake, you only ate one slice."

"So?"

"You always eat more than one slice of cake! You just wanted to get out of there so you could make it to more meetings."

Saiya sighed. "Aiden, come on. I'm busy. I have to do this work."

"You're a kid. Work is for adults."

"I am an adult!"

"You're 8!" Saiya crossed her arms, still looking at me. "Here, if you find where I stashed the papers, I'll let you get back to work. Ok? Just think of this as hide and seek."

"Alright, Aiden, I will," Saiya said stubbornly. "And I _will_ find those papers," she said, stomping off.

Aiden laughed. "Good luck."

--

It was now sun set, and I've stayed out of Nate's sight too. I made it to the said store that Jason told me about. "Aqua Note." I opened the door, hearing a small bell from the top of the door.

"Sorry, we're closed," said a female voice that was cleaning tables. She had slightly long redish-brown hair with bandages around her eyes.

"Um, do you know a Mysti that's around here?" I asked, blinking.

"That's me," she said, standing up straight and looking in my direction. "I've never heard you before. You new?"

"Yeah, Ash Drame," I answered.

"Oh, Nate's friend," she smiled.

"You know Nate?"

"Yup, he talks about you a lot."

"He does?" I asked, surprised with every sentence she said.

Mysti laughed. "I'm Mysti Lostrin, Jason's friend and owner of the Aqua Note. Pleasure having you in the presence of my store.

I admired her sleek and bored sounding voice, but at the same time was, beautiful and unique. "Thank you."

"I assume you're looking for this?" she asked, holding out a blue book.

"My journal," I said, starring at it.

"Journal?" she asked as I took it. "I never knew that book was a journal. Nate didn't steal if from you did he?" she asked with a slight chuckle.

"No, I uh, gave it to him," I said, holding the book close to me. "Thank you for keeping this. But, do you know where Nate might be now?"

Mysti shook her head. "Sorry, I wouldn't be able to tell where he'd be even if I could see."

I nodded. "Thanks anyway. I'll see you around."

I left the store, instantly opening the book once I was back outside. It was still sunset, so the sky was a bright yellow orange. To get out of the public eye, I ran off towards the woods. As I walked, it began to get dark. Not like it'd matter. The moonlight was the only light I needed. But it was the guys I was worried about.

I sat on a tree stump and looked through the pages of my book. "Come on, you wrote this Ash. There's gotta be some info on full moons." I turned through countless pages, but none of the information was useful at the moment. I was getting aggrivated by now.

"That book," said a voice, shocking me and making me jump. I looked up, seeing a girl. She had choppy dark hair with a blue streak in it. She dressed very alike to me too.

"Um, hello," I said, confused. "Who are you?"

The girl smiled. "My name is Yai."

"Interesting name," I smiled as she walked up form front of me. She seemed a couple years younger or so. "What are you doing out here?"

"I saw the book and figured a friend of mine was here," she said, pointing at the blue cover of the journal. "Who are you?"

"Ash," I answered, making her smile again.

"Well Ash, what seems to be the problem?"

Am I talking to a therapist or what? "Not to sound rude but I barely know you. And I don't think you'd be into my problems that much." _'I don't think anyone would be, let alone want to be.'_

"You sure?" she asked, coming extremely close as I leaned backwards a bit. And I thought I was one of the most naive girls in the world.

"My friend," I started, making her back up so she could listen properly. "He's kind of, off a bit. And I think the answer to helping him is inside the book."

"So?"

"So I don't know where it is," I said, flipping through the pages. "And if the answer is in there, I don't know if I can do anything."

Yai sat down on the stump behind me, our backs to each other. "One quote I remember is _You gain strength, courage, and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face. You must do the thing which you think you cannot do._"

I blinked. "Yeah that's a nice saying there but I don't really get how it relates to me. I'm not scared just, confused."

"You sure?" she asked, looking up and noticing it was night now. It wouldn't be long until stars would rise. "I can tell you have a lot of strength, courage, and confidence already. You just need a little, push."

"Huh?"

"Let's just say I know you're the only one in your group, that's unique to the others," she said, making me think straight to the guys. I was the only normal human, and they were mermen. All this time I figured they were different from me. I never thought of it as I was different from them. "You think you can't help them, but you can," she said in that innocent sounding voice with a giggle. "You'll be fine. I know it."

".... How do you know?" I asked after a few seconds, looking up into the sky too.

"Because," she said before I heard a wind, making some of my hair blow into my face. I shut my eyes, pushing it back behind my ear. I looked down and saw the pages blown as well. And on the page in front of me, was written 'Lunar Moon Effects'. My eyebrows raised at that.

"Yai do you-" But she was gone. When I turned my head, she wasn't sitting on the tree stump anymore. It was like she disappeared. I furrowed my eyebrows and turned back down to the book, reading my old handwriting. "Under a full moon, mermaids..." As I read on in my mind, my eyes widened as I drew an expression of disbelief on my face. "I gotta what now?"

--

"Aiden, those papers aren't anywhere in this house," Saiya said as he and Frankie walked down the stairs.

"Well I've givin you a bunch of hints. No more," Aiden said enjoying this.

Saiya turned around, making them stop walking. She had a look on her face. "Aiden, I've _got_ to find those papers. I-I don't know what I'm going to do if everything on this 'tour' falls apart. I am not going to disappoint Ash and loose everything again, do you understand?" she asked with tears forming in her eyes.

Aiden slumped his shoulders, hearing Saiya's voice crack. "Why do you sound so worried about this?"

"Because Aiden I don't want to loose everything again!" Saiya shouted, stomping down again and avoiding eye contact.

Aiden watched Saiya sit down on the couch with her arms on her lap and her head down. He looked at her sympathetically and walked down the rest of the stairs. Aiden sat down on the couch beside Saiya, seeing silent tears falling down her eyes.

"When Ash and I left Wyckoff and our parents died, you had no idea how scared I was," Saiya said, tears still falling. "Ash was trying to be strong for me. She was trying really hard to, especially with her new music career. And all I could do was watch from the sidelines. And what did Ash do? She sang, supported the two of us, took care of me." Saiya brought her small hands to her eyes and sobbed quietly.

Kind of hard to believe since Saiya was a really strong person most of the time, if not all the time. He've never seen her cry, ever. Aiden sighed. "Inside a slot."

Saiya sniffled one more time before looking at me. "What?"

"It's my _real_ last hint for, where I hid your papers," I said. "It's inside a room, it's inside something red, it's lighter than a computer, and it's in a book. And for the last hint, it's in a slot."

Saiya looked down, thinking. Then she brought up her head, running. Aiden smiled and ran after her. They arrived upstairs and into Ash's room. Over in a bookshelf was a photo album. She grabbed it and went to Ash's bed, me sitting beside her. After flipping through a few pictures and pages, she made it to the last page. It only had one picture in the one out of four slots. And behind the picture inside the slot was four folded papers. But, Saiya wasn't starring at the papers, she was starring at the picture.

"That picture," Saiya said. It was a photograph of herself and Aiden at the beach, ripped on the left side. It was a picture of Saiya, Aiden, Nate, and Ash from way back then. Ash ripped it in half, so she'd have a picture of only her and her best friend, and Saiya would have a picture of only her and her best friend.

"I found it when I was looking for a hiding place," Aiden said. "I thought that once you saw the picture when you found the papers, it'd... remind you you're still a kid. You should enjoy the fun while you can." Aiden said. "You're too young to be a workaholic."

Saiya smiled, slipping out the papers from the slot and unfolding them. She looked at it then at Aiden, the two kids hugging each other.

--

I ran across the bridge in the woods, arriving at the foot of my house. I had my book back on the porch bench as I overlooked the rest of the scenery. "He's around here somewhere."

"Got that right," Nate said from the shadows. I screamed and swiftly dodged, hopping down the four steps and landing on the dirt ground. I ran around the side of the house, Nate chasing me. I slid down the hold, my hand holding onto my cat ear hat. I continued running and stopped at the edge of the lake underground. I was cornered.

I turned around and saw Nate, who ran into me, knocking us both in the water. As I sank quickly into the moonlight-lit dephs, I opened my eyes, remembering what I was doing. I saw Nate as a merman and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him close to me and locking us in a kiss, like the book instructed. As I did I felt the air leave my lungs and I couldn't breath anymore. Luckily Nate and I instantly swam back up to the surface. I started breathing heavily in and out, holding onto Nate for support.

"Nate?" I asked tiredly. Looking into Nate's eyes, they were back to normal.

"Ash?" he asked confused, but I just hugged him, despite us being in the middle of the water.

--

"So what happened to you guys?" Jason asked as me, him, and Shane walked through the cafeteria at school with our lunch.

"Does it matter? He's back to normal and that's all that matters," I said, wanting to avoid the subject of how I got Nate out of the trance of the full moon. But either way, I'd have to tell them eventually.

"Please????" Shane asked, walking in front of me.

I sighed. "The book said that, if a mermaid was caught under the full moon through sight, she'd be, not herself. It only lasts 24 hours, but the mermaids can be cured through a kiss of the opposite gender."

"Kiss," Shane and Jason repeated.

I nodded, blushing. "And I guessed that the same rules applied to mermen. So, I had to get Nate into his merman form and, I kissed him."

"You?" Jason and Shane asked again in the same surprised manner.

"Stop that," I said angrily as I walked passed them.

"But you kissed him?" Shane asked like he was about to laugh.

I was still blushing with a stubborn look on my face. I didn't reply, so Shane only started laughing. As I left the cafeteria, I saw Nate sitting under the tree doing homework, as usual. This was where I had my lunch daily now at school. I walked up to him and sat down beside him with my food tray. "Hey."

"Hey," Nate said back, not stopping writing. "Ash, with whatever I did yesterday, I'm sorry."

I smiled. "It's not your fault." I learned that whatever he went through from the full moon, he wouldn't remember once he went back to normal. "Want some mystery meat?"

"Uh, no thanks," Nate chuckled, looking at it.

"Then I guess neither of us wants it," I said, placing my tray on the grass. "And one more thing."

"Yeah?" Nate asked, resuming his homework.

"About the book," I said, taking out a small picture from my pocket. In the picture was the 12-year old Nate and me, both of us grinning and our arms around our shoulders. It was at the beach, so we were in our bathing suits. The right side was ripped. I remember when I was 12 and the photo got developed, I ripped it in half so Saiya would have a picture of just her and Aiden. They looked so adorable. Then I gave my half of the photo to Nate. Nate blushed at the sight of me holding this. "I found it in the back of the journal."

"Y-You did?" he stuttered.

I smiled and gave it to him. "I thought when you were ignoring me you forgot about me. I guess not."

"I just kept it because," Nate said, trying to find an excuse.

I smirked. "Awww, Natey cares," I said, pinching his cheeks.

"Ash quit it!" he said as I continued laughing him, poking him at his sides and face. Well, there end one fraction of this adventure.


	7. Talkshow's Fault Pt1

_After an interview on Tv with Ash, she accidentally spills she hasn't had her first real kiss yet. And with that news out, every guy possible wants to be her first kiss, much to Ash's dismay. In a side story, Ash's old friends, Zack and Cody, come to visit for two days._

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 7: Talkshow's Fault Pt.1**

"Got the popcorn," Shane said, bringing in four buckets of popcorn into the living room.

"Awesome," Ember said, taking a bucket. One for him, one for Ember, one for Jason, and one for Aiden.

Nate walked down the stairs, seeing everyone gathered around the living room couch. "Are we having some sudden movie marathon in the day time?"

Ember laughed. "No. It's Ash. She's gonna be on TV."

"... And this is a big event why?"

"What part of s_he's going to be on TV_ do you not understand?" Shane asked.

"We've always seen her on TV before though," Nate said, walking down the rest of the stairs. "And you even got popcorn."

"Well it's different now. We see her daily," Shane said, throwing some popcorn into his mouth.

Jason nodded. "Yeah. She's going to appear on Georgia's."

"Isn't she the one who always prys the dirty secrets out of celebrities?" Ember asked.

"Yup," everyone answered at the same time, Ember and Nate blinking at how weird that was.

"Unfortunately Ash doesn't know that," Shane pointed out.

"Well neither do I then," Nate said, completely new to all this

"So I asked Saiya to warn her," Aiden said. "On talk shows like Georgia's, you have to be very careful with the words you say. Any one said can be used against you."

"Ok you guys are over reacting," Nate said, sitting on the arm of the couch. "It's just a talk show interview. Ash has done tons of them I bet in the past two years. This one won't be any different."

"IT'S ON!" Shane shouted throwing his bucket of popcorn into the air, spilling it all over and making everyone jump. Aiden grabbed the remote, putting the volume up higher.

The theme started playing as the audience clapped. There were two chairs, one woman sitting in one of them.

"Hello and welcome back to Georgia's," she said, the audience's clapping finally dying down. "Now, we have a very special guest for today's show. Let me give you a hint, she's only 15, and has gone from wannabe pre-teen singer to world famous celebrity in only two years! Everyone give it up for Ash Drame!"

The guys from the couch clapped faintly looking at each other, particularly because Georgia called me a wannabe preteen singer. Even as I walked onstage I had an unsure look, but smiled nonetheless. I sat down on the couch chair thing, shaking hands with Georgia. "Hello, thanks for having me."

"Thanks for coming," she said smiling, the audience still clapping and cheering. "Wow I can see we have a lot of Ash Drame fans here."

I blushed and smiled, waving.

"Anyway, that's an.... unusual hat. Where'd you get it?" Georgia asked.

"I made it," I smiled.

"She said unusual! That's an insult!" Shane shouted standing up until Ember pulled him, back down onto the couch by the shoulder.

"Ah, all of those cat ear hats hand-made by Ash Drame herself. You're a singer, dancer, actor, and hat maker. You're a very talented girl, Ash."

"Thank you."

"Anyway, would you mind of I asked you a couple questions?"

"No I wouldn't mind."

"Alright then. First off, where have you been all this time? Your website stated that you've been taking a break from all your touring and concerts. This spread to rumors that you've decided to quiet your job. Is this true?"

My eyes widened. "Oh no, it's totally not true," I said with a smile on my face, laughing. "I was simply givin the opportunity for a break from all the stress. Actually it was because of my little sister Saiya that I'm on vacation."

"Saiya Drame? Well let's bring her out here!"

"NOOOO!" Aiden shouted in agony, touching the TV screen. "She'll eat you ali-i-i-ve," he sobbed, only to be pulled back by Jason. Nate only found all this over-dramaticy all the more weird.

The backstage crew brought out a mini pre-school chair beside mine as Saiya walked on camera. She looked at the chair then at me. I gave her an 'I don't know either' look and she sat down, blinking.

"Thank you for coming, Sanya," Georgia said.

"Saiya," she corrected, forcing herself to smile.

"That poor girl," Ember said,shaking her head and eating some popcorn.

"So, is there any reason that you had removed Ash from the public eye? Is there a problem or, something you're hiding?"

Saiya starred at Georgia with the same face smile. "No Georgia. I just felt that ash Ash's sister, she deserves to live each day of her life to the fullest, like she used to before she became a rock star. And-"

"So you're insisting that Ash has let the fame go to her head over these past two years."

"N-No that's not what she's saying," I defended, finally understanding Saiya's warnings backstage.

"See that! That woman uses every word spoken as a backfire weapon!" Shane complained. "Even to a little girl like Saiya," he fake sniffled.

"I simply meant, that Ash wrote her best songs from back home in Wyckoff. And that's where she'd been the past week and a half. For a couple months until mid summer, that's where she'll be staying."

"For you know, a break or vacation," I added in. "I'm currently attending school, and I'm living in the house I grew up in."

"Ah, very nice answers. I bet the week has been very marvelous."

".... Something like that," I nodded.

"No! She'll question you!" Shane half shouted at the TV.

"This woman's harsh," Nate commented as I continued talking. "She's like a police investigator."

"Exactly," Jason nodded. "Now you got it."

"So you're giving up the celebrity life for these next few months or so?"

"Not exactly. Yes I am taking a break but there'll be a few concerts here and there, a couple appearances in some places. All will be around Wyckoff though, nothing too far."

"But she'll also be working on her new album," Saiya said. "And thanks to our somewhat caring and inconsiderate manager we'll be producing the label ourselves," Saiya said smiling, making Greg from backstage grow blank. Form back home everyone was laughing, Aiden and Ember high fiving each other.

"Oh really?" Georgia asked impressed. "Amazing Ash."

"Thank you. I'm currently writing some songs for the album. All will be written from experiences at home, so this album's going to be very special to me. It'll take what I learned the past two years on the road into what I've already known in music when I first started."

Georgia nodded. "Alright, next question, romance."

Ooohs from the audience could be heard. Saiya just blinked. "..... That's not a question though."

"OH! BURN!" Shane cheered, only to be hit by Ember again.

Nate started blushing. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"What makes you say that?" Jason asked curiously.

"Now Ash, do you have any romantic relationships back home in Wyckoff at the moment?" Georgia asked.

"No, not at all, just a couple friends," I nodded.

Georgia raised her eye brow. "Oh really." Suddenly the screen behind us started showing us a picture, or pictures. All of them were of me and Nate, either walking to and from school, or just hanging out around town.

"Oh my gosh," I whispered.

"Oh my gosh," everyone on the couch said.

Nate just starred nervously at the TV screen. "Does that answer your question, Jason?"

"So Ash, who is this mystery boy you're hiding from us?" Georgia asked.

"H-He's just a really good friend, that's all," I said, but she just kept starring at me, expecting more of an answer. "We're best friends. I met him back in Pre-k."

"Why'd you say that?" Nate groaned, hanging his head back.

"Why'd you say that?" Saiya half whispered.

"What? What'd I do?" I whispered back.

"Awww, a childhood romance," Georgia said. "And don't you say you're just friends."

"But we are-"

"And believe me. Ash can definitely be _just friends_ with anybody even if she were the last female on earth. Seriously," Saiya added, making me give her a look.

"Oh but that can't be true," Georgia said. "Let's face it Ash, you are a very beautiful and attractive young woman. In fact, I bet you've had your first kiss with that boy."

"Um, actually no," I admitted. "I, haven't had my first kiss yet."

Everyone on the show starred at me like I was a Martian. Jason looked at Nate confusingly. "I thought she kissed you the other day for the full moon," he whispered.

"Well I don't think it counts as a kiss if you're in danger and halfway drowning," Nate whispered back.

"Anyway, it'd be impossible for a pair of friends of opposite genders to be just friends. I mean come on, even a guy like that can't keep his feelings from you."

"Huh?" I asked, feeling offended. Did she just call Nate _a guy like that_?

"Ash, you are rich, and you can do pretty much anything. And if this boy is really your best friend, how come we haven't heard of him before?"

"I-"

"And if he's warming up to you only now, maybe he's only after you for your money. Because Ash, you're not exactly the wise-type for a celebrity if you know what I'm saying."

Everyone's mouths at home from the couch hung open, freezing.

"Oh no she didn't," Ember spoke up.

"Oh it's on now," I said, standing up only for Saiya to try and hold me down. Georgia and I started to get into an argument/fight, only for the whole show to go into commercial.

There was utter silence back home, everyone blinking their eyes.

"That was.... interesting," Shane said, looking at everyone slowly.

"Yup," Aiden sighed out. ".... Anyone up for a smoothie?"

"Yeah-totally-sure-I'm up."

They all left, Nate just sitting where he was, starring at the TV with an emotionless but worried face. He sighed and picked up the remote, closing the TV when it was on a commercial. "We are in for the most weirdest day of school tomorrow."

--

"_We're almost there, wind in my hair, I know who you are..._" I sang, reading it from my notebook. I was writing a song at the moment in class, since I was early. Way early that I was the only student in school. As I starred at the paper, I heard someone walk into the classroom. Nate.

The both of us locked eyes, then looked away, blushing.

"G-Good morning," I greeted.

"Y-yeah, morning," Nate said, walking over to his desk next to mine. "Um, good job yesterday on Georgia's."

"Thanks," I said. Why on earth was I using small talk?

".... Did you beat her up?" Nate asked, making me laugh. I guess that's what's gonna break the ice.

"Unfortunately no," I laughed. "But I got out without getting into too much trouble. Did you watch?"

"Everyone in my house did," Nate told. "Ember came over and Shane turned it all into a mini movie theater. I had to clean up all the excess popcorn."

I chuckled. "Sorry if I messed up. I'm not usually like that in interviews. I should've listened to Saiya about that Georgia woman."

"You're not the only one," Nate said, remembering what his brothers told him before the show started.

"Well, it shouldn't change anything," I said. "I mean, so what if the whole world knows I'm best friends with a guy. Not like I used your name."

--

"Haha! Nate and Ashley, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," some girls laughed exiting the girls bathroom. I was eating my lunch inside the bathroom.

"Ash?" Jason asked, knocking on the door. "What are you doing in here?"

"Hiding," I said pathetically.

"So what if the whole school knows you and Nate are childhood friends. You're Ash Drame. You don't care what others think," Shane said. I guessed he and Jason were outside the door.

"You're right, I don't care what they think," I said, eating a French fry. "I'm afraid of what they're trying."

"What?" Jason asked.

"I don't know if you guys noticed it at all during the last couple periods, but just about every guy has been hollering at me about kissing. Yesterday on Georgia's I slipped out that I haven't had my first kiss remember? Now every guy wants to be my first kiss. So, I'm hiding in the girls bathroom for protection. But now all of the girls are teasing me about thinking that I like Nate or some of that other nonsense."

"Well I don't think it's nonsense," Shane mumbled, only for Jason to elbow him.

"You'll have to come out eventually for class," Jason said.

"I'll just crawl through the air ducts," I said, making Jason and Shane look at each other.

"I thought you and Nate already kissed because of the full moon," Jason pointed out.

"That doesn't count! I was near drowning, Nate was hypnotized by a moon, and I was falling unconscious! I don't think that would count as a kiss at all!"

"Nate said the same thing to when we said that," Jason remembered.

Shane took his finger out of his ear after my shouting. "Ember was right when they said the girls bathroom was more echoey than the guys bathroom."

"So what am I gonna do?" I asked. "Nate's getting made fun off more, I'm being harrassed for my lips more, we might as well move to Argentina, where I can sing to fish for a living."

"I'm pretty sure that penguins would assume for you and Nate to be dating since you'd be the only genders of your species in the freezing cold," Shane pointed out. "And according to the penguin history, there's no such thing as _just friend penguins_. Just mating penguins-"

"Not helping," Jason whispered, making me chuckle. "Just know Ash if you need anything just come to me, Shane, or Ember..... Probably just me and Ember."

"Thanks," I said unenthusiastically, opening my milk carton.

--

"Hey! We're almost at Wyckoff!" Zack shouted, overlooking the tip of the boat. "Look! I can see it on the horizon!"

Cody looked at Zack with a look. "I can't even believe you knew the word horizon."

"But seriously look! It's Wyckoff!"

Cody looked in the same direction. "That's a boulder."

"There a difference?" Zack asked, making Cody roll his eyes. "Oh come on Cody. At least _try_ and be excited we're gonna see Ash again!"

"Like she'd remember us," Cody said. "She's a big time celebrity now."

"So? London's rich but she hasn't forgotten about us," Zack told. "She clearly called on our full names when she demanded for us to clean her bathroom."

Cody looked at Zack like he was an idiot. He was partially right.

"And," Zack taunted. "You might finally get that kiss of yours. I know you like Ash."

"So?" Cody asked, turning around.

"Dude!" Zack shouted, slapping Cody on his back and knocking him over. "Get your man on! You're 15! Now, are you going to go get your woman?!"

Cody groaned. "One I get the feeling back in my spine."

--

"Ok, it's after school. Have you guys seen Ash at all?" Ember asked, coming in from the kitchen.

"No," Shane said. "She's not still hiding in the girls bathroom is she?"

"Of course not!" Ember shouted, whacking Shane upside the head.

"Ow!" Shane yelled. "As used to this as I may be, it hurts a lot!"

"Ahhhh!" shouted a voice from outside.

"You guys hear that?" Ember asked.

Jason looked out the window. "Oh my gosh." Outside the window was me, with a bunch of boys behind, racing after me, all wanting my first kiss. Seemed more like a mob if you looked from a far distance like Kevin.

"Should we help her?" Shane asked, coming next to the window.

"If we knew how," Jason sighed out. "And where's Nate? If anything _he_ should be helping her."

"Nate's at the docks I think," Saiya said, walking down the stairs with Aiden.

Shane arched his eyebrows. "Is that their new hiding spot? Because if they're hiding under the boardwalk, they'll wake up to a bunch of tics."

Saiya rolled her eyes. "They're not hiding there. Ash's friends from her travels are visiting Wyckoff. Ash asked... persuaded.... forced, Nate to go with her."

"But, clearly Ash isn't in the docks," Aiden said, having seen Ash running out the window with a huge mob behind her.

"At least now we know where Nate is," Ember said.


	8. Talkshow's Fault Pt2

_After an interview on Tv with Ash, she accidentally spills she hasn't had her first real kiss yet. And with that news out, every guy possible wants to be her first kiss, much to Ash's dismay. In a side story, Ash's old friends, Zack and Cody, come to visit for two days._

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 8: Talkshow's Fault Pt.2**

Nate stood by the docks, looking at his watch with his school bag around on his shoulder. He knew I was running from guys at the moment, so I'd be a little late. A few feet away was a new ship that had docked, a cruise actually. Pretty big.

"Wow," Nate said. "It's gonna be hard looking for Ash's friends on here."

"WHOOO!" Zack shouted, skateboarding down the wooden ramp from the boat to the dock, only to fall and start tumbling down.

A boy who looked very similar to him walked down the ramp and bent down next to his look alike. "Smooth."

"They seem like Ash's friends," Nate said. He walked up to them as the rest of the people walked around the two brothers. Both of them looked up, seeing Nate.

".... Who are you supposed to be?" said the one who was skateboarding.

"Nate Gray," I said, helping them up. "You wouldn't happen to know Ash Drame would you? Personally?"

"Yeah," Cody said suspiciously. "How do you know her.... personally?"

"I was supposed to meet with Ash here to pick you guys up."

"And Ash is where?" Zack asked, giving Nate 'the look'.

"She's.... busy," Nate said unsure.

"Busy with what?" Zack said again.

"You woulnd't want to know," Nate said, shaking his head.

"We wouldn't?" Cody asked, only to hear screaming. The three guys turned around, seeing a girl with a cat ear hat running from a mob of guys, which only doubled. Some even had signs that said KISS ME or whatever.

"That's why," Nate said. "They're all trying to get her first kiss."

"What?" Zack and Cody asked at the same time.

"She'll loose them eventually," Nate said.

Cody starred at Nate. "How can you say that so casually when she clearly needs help?"

"Because she doesn't need help. If you've known Ash longer than I have, then you'd know Ash doesn't need it."

"Well if you've known Ash as long as I have, you'd know she'd appreciate some help," Cody said, taking a step forward. "Two years."

"Twelve," Nate said.

"Ooh, he got you Cody," Zack said with a hurt look like Cody was slapped or something.

--

I sighed, arriving at the front door of my house. "Oh geez. Next time bring some kind of skateboard or something, Ash," I said to myself, out of breath.

"Welcome home," said a voice. I looked, up, seeing Zack and Cody, Nate next to them.

"Oh my gosh you guys!" I shouted, running to hug them both.

"Told you she'd remember us," Zack laughed.

"I can't believe you guys are here!" I said, grinning. "And Cody, you're not wearing a sweater vest."

"First Maddie then you," Cody said, making us laugh. Apparently I wasn't the only one who noticed he wasn't wearing a sweater vest.

"How've you guys been? What are you doing here? And you guys are my height now."

"Your friend Nate here picked us up," Zack said, then putting his arm around me. "I don't know about this guy though. He seems like a shadey character," he whispered with a hand up.

I laughed, taking Zack's arm off me. "Don't worry guys, he's a really good friend of mine. We've known each other since Pre-k."

"Ugh," Nate and Cody both groaned. Nate from embarrassment, and Cody from frustration.

I blinked. ".... Ok."

"So Ash, how do you know these two?" Nate asked me.

"I met them when I was 12, when I first started. It was only a week after I left Wyckoff," I started. "Our tour bus decided to stop at the Tipton Hotel in Boston."

"Tipton, fancy," Nate nodded.

"Not only fancy, but fun," I said. "At the time Zack and Cody here lived there with their mom. They certainly brought life to the Tipton."

"if only you could have said that to Mr. Mosbey when you first visited us," Cody commented, making me laugh and roll my eyes.

"They helped me get over the first week of stress. I actually remembered how to be my same, reckless self."

"And you still are," Nate nodded.

"So, how long are you guys staying?" I asked Zack and Cody.

"Until the cruise leaves in two days," Zack explained. "Would you mind if we stayed here?"

"You idiot," Cody said, slapping his brother's arm and glaring like Nate. "You don't Ash a girl to stay at their house during a visit."

"Yeah," Nate agreed, glaring at Zack.

"No it's fine. They can stay here," I said. "It's the only place they can spend time with me without being spied over by the paparazzi."

"Sweet!" Zack cheered. "I'm gonna go grab a snack from your fridge," he said, running.

I sighed. "I better go help him. The kitchen has like three fridges. He might swallow up the whole desert fridge. Zack wait up!"

Nate and Cody watched as Zack and I ran out of the living room. The two them looked at each other with the same competitive look.

--

"Ah!" I gasped, falling on the tiled floor of the Aqua Note with Zack and Cody, the three of us out of breath.

"Glad you two could make it," Jason said, starring at us from one of the tables.

"That much paparazzi?" Mysti asked, closing all of the blinds and curtains.

"Not just paparazzi. There are still a bunch of guys trying to steal my first kiss," I said, Ember helping me back up.

"So who are these two?" Shane asked.

"These are the friends she's been telling us about, Zack and Cody Martin," Nate told, stirring his smoothie with a straw.

"Oh them??" Shane asked loudly. "They don't look so bad. No wonder you're so je-"

"Nice to meet you!" Ember shouted, slapping Shane upside the head with a grin. "I'm Ember. This is Shane the knucklehead, Jason, Mysti, and I suppose you already met Nick."

"Yup, we've met," Cody said, him and Nate exchanging looks.

After a while, Mysti had made smoothie's for everyone with Jason's help. The entire time I've been talking with Zack and Cody.

"I bet Sea School's exciting," I said.

"It is," Zack said. "Especially with all the cool hiding places."

"Any girl stuff going on?" I asked with a sly grin.

"Well," Zack laughed. "The Zack's had a lot of action."

"Rejection?" I said.

"28 times this month," Cody nodded.

"But it's only the 3rd today," I said wtih arched eyebrows.

"We know," Cody and Zack replied, only for me to chuckle. They haven't changed a bit.

"What about you Cody? You having any luck?" I asked, turning to him.

"A-Actually," he stuttered. After what seemed to be inside panicking, he picked up a menu and opened it, putting it in front of his face.

I blinked in confusement, tilting my head to the side. "Cody?"

Zack shook his head. "Cody's asking you to go on a date with him."

"What?!" Cody asked, dropping the menu.

"What?" Nate repeated quietly.

And the rest simply held their mouths open.

"I know my sight's bad but my hearing better not," Mysti said with crossed arms. "Cody is this true?"

"Uh," Cody blushed.

"Aw, that's so sweet," I smiled, oblivious to his nervousness. See, just because he wanted to go on a date, I didn't realize that meant he also liked me liked me. "Sure I'll go on a date with you."

"You will?" Cody asked with a smile.

"You will?" Zack and Nate asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," I smiled. "It could be fun. Plus it might disperse some of the media if they know finally have something down for my schedule."

"Sweet! The date can be here!" Ember said with a grin and her hands clasped together.

"What? Ember who's side are you on?!" Nate panicked.

Shane laughed and grinned, poking the side of his brother's face. "Somebodey's jealous, hehe."

Nate grew a vein and swatted Shane's hand away.

"Tonight?" I asked.

Cody nodded. "Tonight sounds good." As Cody and I smiled, Nate simply glared.

"This oughta be good," Jason said to Mysti by the counter.

"Couldn't have said it better myself

--

"Ash come on. You've been in the bathroom for a half hour already," Nate said from my bed. "It doesn't take that long to put on lip-gloss."

Finally, I opened the bathroom, door stepping out. "How do I look?"

"... Like your normally do," Nate replied, surprised I didn't go all the way with a dress and makeup and high heels."You don't wanna get all dressed up?"

"No, it's just a date at the Aqua Note anyway," I said with a shrug. "And it's no doubt that there'll be people around who might chase me. No help running with high heels."

"True that," Nate said, standing up and looking at his watch. "Almost 7:00. Ready?"

I nodded, my hands folded. "Yup. I'm ready for my first date."

Nate's eyebrow rose. "First date?"

I nodded. "When I said I was slow, I really meant it. I never kissed anyone, I never went on a date with anyone, I never died my hair, and I never did a lot of things that girls my age would have done by now.... I'm slow." I kept my gaze down. "I guess it's why I don't get asked out a lot."

Nate gained some sympathy all of a sudden for some reason. He was new to these emotions. "That's not true. And if you want proof just go to school." I smiled a little. "Listen, I'm sure this Coodie guy really likes you."

"Cody."

"Whatever." Now that made me chuckle. "Just know you're too good a person to wanna be hurt by anyone. And if by any chance I'm wrong, and someone does try to hurt you, I've got your back, Drame."

"Ok who are you?"

"What?"

"Nate Gray would never say that. He's too serious."

"I am. I just don't want you to make an idiot of yourself on your first date."

"Much better," I nodded, adjusting my cat ear hat.

"So you know how this little dinner's gonna go?"

I nodded. "Cody and I both agreed we'd just get straight to desert, and we'll be at a table outside behind the Aqua Note above the water. It'll me a moonlit date. Isn't Cody romantic or what? You don't meet a lot of old-fashioned guys like him anymore."

"Yeah," Nate said unenthusiastically, hands in his pockets.

Zack arrived in my room with Shane behind him. "Ash you ready? Cody's waiting downstai-" Zack starred at me. "Well hello sweet thang," he said with a wink.

I laughed. "If Zack calls you a sweet thang then you know you're all set. Bye Nate. Bye Zack. Bye Shane- Hey what you doin here?"

"Oh our mom was looking for Nate. I came here to check if he was here."

"Well he was here. Nate was helping me get ready for my date."

"He was?" Shane and Zack asked, looking over my shoulder and at Nate, who simply rolled his eyes. I walked out of the room, leaving Nate and Cody's twin brother in the bedroom. A silence appeared as both boys starred at the door, Shane watching.

"Well that wasn't any fun," Saiya said, walking out of the closet and scaring Nate, Zack, and Shane. They all screamed and jumped, turning around.

"Saiya?! What were you doing there?!" Zack shouted.

"Spying on my older sister, duh," she said with crossed arms before looking at Nate. "And speaking of spying, anyone going to go spy on that date?"

Nate sighed. "Saiya, Ash has enough problem with photographers spying on her. She doesn't need her own friends spying."

"Yeah, we all know she loves Cody," Zack nodded.

"No she does not," Shane said, pushing Zack's shoulder. "Because she belongs with Nate."

"Did you, just shove me?" Zack asked, pushing Shane.

"Yeah, let me show you again," Shane said, pushing Zack, only for it to go back and forth until they both started fighting.

"Guys!" Nate shouted, trying to get them to stop. Saiya then picked up a whistle from a desk and blew it. Nate covered his ears and Zack and Shane simply screamed.

Finally Saiya stopped blowing the whistle and slammed it down on the dresser. "And they say older people are supposed to be mature. Let me all remind you, this one well-known fact: Ash, is, oblivious."

"What?" Zack and Shane both asked at the same time.

Saiya groaned. "It means Ash still doesn't know that Cody likes her!"

"What??" Shane and Zack asked again. Both wanted for Ash to be with their little brother.

"Am I the only one who realized that?" Saiya asked with a shaking head.

Shane sighed, his hand on his forehead. "Nathaniel, come with me, now," he said, dragging his arm and out of the bedroom, he shut the door, then over to the staircase.

"What is it?" Nate asked, annoyed.

"You're going on that date," Shane said sternly.

"Huh?" Nate blinked.

"You're going!" Shane said clearly. "Ash said her date was gonna be on the pier behind the Aqua Note right? You can go into the water and spy on her from under the boards!"

"Shane I'm not gonna waste my time doing that," Nate said, walking down the stairs.

"Dude!" Shane called. "Please? Jason said so!"

"You talked to Jason about this?" Nate asked somewhat surprised.

"In fact, yes I did," he said like a gentleman. "And he said crystal clear that he agreed that it was a bad idea." I chuckled at that. "But I say go do it anyway."

"Shane-"

"Nate come on! You'll be a merman in the dark shadows. They won't see you or hear you. What's there to loose?"

"Time. Now move," he said, going around Joe.

Shane sighed, not following. "Fine, but we aren't gonna spy on her, since she's not our best friend. Ash's your best friend."

"Your point?" Nate asked, turning around.

"Help me," Shane said, hanging his head back. "Let me try and put this as simple as possible. Ash, is out, at night, on her first date, with an old friend who likes her, Ash doesn't know about the liking, Ash might need some major help," Shane said, emphasising the word help. "Maybe a shoulder to cry on?"

Thoughts of possibilities of the ending of the date flew through Nate's mind. He now officially hated Shane. "If Ash questions me, I'm blaming all this on you," he said, walking out of the Drame's giant forest mansion.

Shane grinned, leaning back on the stair banister. "Still got it." He said cockly until he fell backwards over the stair banister, ending with a thud on the ground.

--

"Sorry I couldn't take you anywhere fancy," Cody said with his smoothie.

"Nah, I like this. It's actually nice for a change," I said, sipping my drink. "And perfect arrangements too. No one to spy on us.... much."

Cody laughed. "Ash I'm sure there are no paparazzi out here. And if there were, it'd be impossible for their cameras to focus on this area."

I nodded. "Yeah, but still. I get that feeling I'm being watched." Little did I know I was right. Below in the water was Nate as a merman, hiding under them. "Then again i may be used to the feeling it's hard to tell."

"Well stop worrying about it. You're back home. You should enjoy it instead of worrying about it."

"I wish," I said, sipping my drink again. "All that first kiss stuff is still going on about me. Thanks for covering me when people started getting suspicious of me."

"It's ok. I didn't do much. And besides, that cat ear hat is kind of a dead give away."

I laughed. The both of us were having a real good time. "Say Cody, you've had your first kiss before right?"

"Um, r-right," Cody said, not knowing whether this was going as he thought it would.

"Well, how do you know if it's the right person?" I asked curiously and awkwardly. "I really want it to be special, and not rushed. I want it to be in the moment... Sorry if I'm rambling like a little girl crying over a fairy tale. I just never really thought of kissing before."

"I guess it's a real big deal then."

I made a small smile. "I wish it wasn't. I want to get it over with, you know?"

"Yeah," Cody said, both us us starring into each other's eyes. We started leaning closer. But as we were one inch apart, I stopped, sitting back.

"Sorry, Cody, this just doesn't feel right."

"Nah, I get it, I'm a dork," he said with a smile and shot nod.

I laughed. "No your not. I just don't feel like.... like I like anyone, the way a normal girl would like, like-like someone, you know those girls and the like right?"

Cody just blinked, starring at me. "..... I'm just gonna go with yes. It hurts trying to comprehend what that sentence meant in the first place."

I laughed, scratching the back of my head. "I'm sorry Cody."

"Nah, as long as you're happy, I'm happy," Cody said.

"Aw, that's so sweet," I smiled. "Thanks Cody."

"No problem," he said, looking at his watch. "Want to go home now? It's kinda late."

I looked back, seeing the ocean and the moon's reflection. "Nah, you go back. I'll walk."

"You sure, Ash?"

I looked down, seeing Nate's head under the boards of the pier. He knew I saw him and I heard him dive underwater, making me smile. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Once Cody went back into the Aqua Note from the back door, I went over to the edge of the water and went on my knees, looking down into it. "I know you're down there, Nate. You can come out now."

And no latter than three seconds Nate's curly head popped out from the water, shirtless and no legs, but that merman tail. "Surprise you'd find me out."

"Yeah," I said, ignoring that. "Were you spying on me?"

"N-No. Shane just kept annoying me until I left the house so I could.... spy on your date."

I chuckled, standing up. "Don't know why but I believe you."

"Gee thanks," he said with no emotion, making us laugh.

I breathed out, feeling kinda stressed as I leaned against the wooden railing. "I wish I could get that first kiss thing off my chest though."

"Is is that much pressure?" Nate asked from the water.

I nodded. "Yup. Did you ever feel this nervous about it? Well, besides for the full moon thing."

"Not really," Nate said. "Considering I've never kissed anyone before either."

I looked down at him in surprised. "Really? And they all thought they were surprised to hear I didn't get my first kiss yet."

"Yes. Another reason to add to why I'm teased at school," Nate shrugged. There was an awkward silence as we both starred away from each other. I wanted to get my first kiss over with, Nate was just sitting there... well, swimming there to be technical.

Suddenly I heard a movement in the bushes VERY far off, it'd be almost humanly impossible to hear anything from this distance. But the sound caught my ears, and startled me, which resulted with something very unexpected. The wooden railing broke, falling into the water now as driftwood. I fell back too into the water right after. Nate dove under, retrieving me and us swimming back up to the surface.

We were both catching our breaths, me holding onto him with my hands around his neck.

"Why do you keep falling into the water?" Nate asked, absolutely aggravated by now.

"Why do you keep saving me?" I asked cleverly.

"Touche," Nate said with a small smile.

"I um," I said, looking down to avoid eye contact. Except now I saw him shirtless so that didn't help. "N-Nate I uh... I sorta want to.... I don't know if it's ok with you to-"

"You wanna have your first kiss with me to get it over with," Nate finished, less hurriedly. "I, sorta had the same thing in mind."

We both looked at each other's lips and moved our heads, not really sure how to do this. But after about five seconds, our lips touched. After another fives seconds, we drifted apart, blushing. Nate accidentally let go of my waist and made me almost go under. We just ended up getting more wet in the face and started laughing. Well, I guess all's well that end's well.

--

"So you got your first kiss over with?" Ember asked, the two of us walking to class.

I nodded. "Yup."

"Oooh, did you kiss Cody?" Ember asked excitedly. "They both left this morning and never told me anything."

"Well.. there was a kiss," I nodded, walking faster towards the classroom. Except, when I walked in, I saw everyone, and I mean everyone, with a magazine. And on the front cover was what I least expected. It was a picture of me and Nate, kissing. It was in the water, we're both wet, at night, he's shirtless.... That's a great image for a 15-year old teen.

My eyes were wide and panicking with my mouth hung slightly open. Ember was behind me, and her head jumped. "Hey you're right, there was a kiss."

"Oh geez," I said, my hand to my forehead. I knew I heard something in those bushes. Those guys must have had some camera to be able to see us that far. At least they didn't catch Nate's mer-tail.

And Nate was in the back corner of the classroom at his usual desk, reading yet another book. But, he didn't seem to care though that everyone saw the kiss. Even as he got some comments from the other students. He saw me at the door and gave a small nod. I replied with a weak smile and lift of my hand. "At least I got the kiss over with."


	9. Finding Funding Pt1

_Ash and Nate meets a little girl named Ella, who happens to live at an orphanage. But when Ash finds out the orphanage is bankrupt and about to close down, she's willing to do all she can to help, including dragging Nate into it. But will fund raising money drift apart Nate and Ash's friendship?_

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 9: Finding Funding Pt.1**

"And that concludes the end, of how to be a good friend," I finished reading from a book. The kindergarten class started clapping as I closed the book.

"Aw, now wasn't this sweet of Ash?" said the Kindergarten teacher, walking over to me with her hands on behind my shoulders. I was sitting in a tiny chair, about twenty or so little kids sitting around in a circle. Nate, Saiya, and Aiden were waiting at the classroom door for me.

"Now what do we say, children?"

"Thank you, Ash," they all chorus, making me smile.

"Well thank you guys for being such good listeners. All of my classmates are chatterboxes," I chuckled. "You guys are obviously more mature than the big kids at my school."

They all started cheering, getting overly excited and making me and their teacher smile. Children's happiness surely had a way of making everyone around smile.

"Ash, we've gotta get going," Nate said, walking into the room and to me, Saiya and Aiden behind him. Looks like they too just got out of school, seeing as the four of us had our school bags.

"Awww," whined all of the little kids, making Aiden laugh.

"Oh don't worry guys, I'll be back," I assured. "One day."

"Promise?" asked the shortest girl there in front of me, probably the youngest.

My face came close and I shook my nose with hers, making her giggle. "I super duper promise I'll be back."

With that the kids scrambled to the closet to put on their sweaters and bags and whatever they're supposed to bring to Kindergarten.

"So this is how you spend your last period of school?" Nate asked, me standing up and slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Yeah," I smiled proudly, tipping my cat ear hat. "I heard from Saiya that the Kindergarten class was having a Learning to Read Week. At least try to read in their case. And so, I decided to make a private guest appearance and read for them during free period."

"Told you," Aiden told Nate.

I chuckled. "Aiden told you and you still asked me?"

"I believe it when I see it," Nate replied.

"You don't believe I'd read to little kids?" I asked with an attitude.

"No, I just don't believe Aiden," Nate answered, making Aiden do a re-take look at his older brother. Saiya and I laughed, getting ready to leave the classroom.

"Hey Ash?" asked a young voice. We all turned around, seeing a little girl. She had short blond hair with a knee-length jumper, and a very loose sweater. She wore worn-out socks with scuffed up black school shoes. She looked up at me. "W-Would you mind signing my CD?"

I smiled. "Of course not." I bent down and took out a pen from the side of my bag. She gave me her CD, and I signed it. "What's your name?"

"Ella," she answered with a blush. "Could you put to Ella and her friends too?"

"Sure," I said, adding it before signing my signature. "Here you go."

"Thank you," she said sweetly.

By now all the parents had come into the classroom to pick up the children. "Hey, is your mom or dad coming to pick you up?" I asked, looking around.

Ella shook her head. "No, I walk home alone."

Saiya arched her eyebrows. "Isn't that kinda dangerous for someone your age?"

Ella shrugged her shoulders holding the CD close to her. "Yeah, but I don't have anyone to pick me up."

"Want us to walk you?" Nate asked.

"Y-You don't have to," she said, blushing again and shaking her head.

"No, we insist," I smiled. "We like walking."

--

"We're here," Ella said, as we finally made a stop, turning towards a giant building. I looked. This was a little bit off in the shopping district. This was a huge brick house, not too big though.

We walked up the five stone steps and went through the door. The inside was just like the outside. Not too much electric lights, but the windows and sunlight made up for it. The floors were wooden, and there was a counter by the entrance. And in the following room was a staircase.

"I'm home!" Ella shouted, looking around.

We saw a woman appear there, running down the stairs then stopping. "Ella, there you are!" she shouted, running to us. She bent down and hugged Ella, relief on hr face. "Where have you been?" she asked with a British accent.

"At school," Ella answered as she was let out of the hug.

The woman sighed. "Ella, you know you can't attend school anymore. There's no more money left."

"But I had too, Ash Drame was going to read to the class," Ella said with a pained face. "I'm finally learning how to read too."

"Ash Drame?" she asked, seeing the CD that Ella was holding. Then she looked up, now noticing me, Nate, Aiden, and Saiya. "Oh, you must be Ash Drame!"

"That I am," I said awkwardly with a small laugh. "Is Ella your daughter?"

Her eyebrows rose, as did she herself. "Oh my heavens no, though I wish she was. Did Ella trouble you and your friends?"

"No not at all," Nate replied for me with a nod.

"Yeah, Ella's a very sweet girl," I added.

Saiya continued looking around. "This place."

"Saiya?" Aiden asked, seeing Saiya with a lost look on her face. "What is it?"

"Ella!" shouted a group of girls. We looked up and saw a bunch of them running down, maybe about ten girls. They all arrived down and saw me. They stopped and starred, their mouths hung open slightly.

"Wow, Ella," said one of the girls. "I knew you said you'd be getting our CD signed by Ashley Drame, but I didn't know you'd be bringing her too."

Ella chuckled. "Kinda a surprise to me too."

"Well did you get the CD signed?" asked another excitedly.

"Right here," Ella smiled, holding it up from inside her sleeve. The girls ran again and crowded around Ella, looking at the CD.

"Wow," Nate said. "You sure have a lot of fans here, Ash."

"Yeah," I said, happy. "I wonder what this place is though."

"The orphanage," Saiya said emotionless, making me and Nate look at her. Aiden already wore a worried face by her.

"What?" I asked.

Saiya looked up at me with sad eyes. "Don't you remember? After Mom and Dad died, the label almost considered letting us go. I remember visiting this place before."

Suddenly I remembered as well, having a flashback. It was about two days after the horrible news. We came back to Wyckoff, for our parent's will. While some of the authorities went to look for it, George came by here, taking us with him, for some information. I remember walking into this place, holding Saiya's hand comfortingly. She was terrified I remembered. I had to be strong for her, for us. And the thought of the Grays taking us in seemed like something that'd never happen at the time. Luckily I was able to sing my way to the top to keep our current life-style.

"I see you are familiar with our foundation," said the woman, snapping me out of my thoughts. "My name is Clara. I run this orphanage."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said, shaking her hand. "I'm Ash. This is my little sister, Saiya. And this is my friend Nate and his little brother Aiden."

"Thank you for bringing Ella back here," she said.

"No trouble," I said.

"But, what do you mean she's not allowed to go to school though?" Nate asked.

Clara sighed. "Ella's only been here since September. Her parents' will left only about enough money for her to continue school until the end of February. But right now, you can probably already tell, she doesn't want to give it up."

"Poor Ella," Saiya said.

Clara nodded. "Ella's a very special child, a heart of determination to be able to go on happily with life, especially in a gloomy looking place such as this," she said, looking around as all the girls ran up the stairs. "It's because of Ella that all the girls are interested in your music, Ash."

"Really?" I asked curious.

"Yes. Her CDs were only a few of the things she decided to bring with her. She treasures them deeply, but was willing to share them with the rest of the girls."

"So they're all orphans?" Aiden asked, looking at the now empty staircase.

"Sadly," Clara nodded. "But ever since we mustered up enough money for a CD player, the girls have listened to your music nonstop. They say it gives them hope."

"That's what her music was made for," Saiya spoke up, smiling at me.

"No wonder she wanted that CD signed," I said, feeling a lot of sympathy now.

"Maybe we should leave now. We still have a lot of homework to do," Nate said, remembering the time.

"Oh right," I said, surprised by now much time we spent after school. "Thank you for, uh, not yelling at us or kicking us out or anything."

Clara laughed. "Oh it's no problem. Thank you for dropping by."

As we headed for the door, we heard a telephone ringing. Clara went over to the desk and picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked as we all started to walk away, but I couldn't help but be slow and overhear. "I know it's been a few months but I'll find a way to pay off the loans. We can't close down now," Clara said, trying to persuade. After a few seconds of me hiding and listening, I heard her sigh. "I understand. I'll come up with the money somehow," she said sadly.

--

"And that's the story from yesterday," I said to Nate, us sitting in his kitchen. "I want to help though, but how? I'd like to donate money but right now the current money is under George's hands. And I doubt he'd let me use it to donate it to an orphanage. And right now all I have to spend is one hundred dollars each month for myself but I don't know how much money would be needed to pay back who knows how many loads for an orphanage.... Do you know where I'm getting at?"

Nate just starred at me, blinking. He was holding his pen, doing his work as I was blabering on and on. "Here's my opinion," he said, lifting his hand. "Aside from all that complicated stuff about what you just rambled on about, why don't you just go to get to know the girls better? Who knows, some good might come out of it."

"Alright...." I said, trying to think. "You're coming with me."

"What?" Nate asked, shooting his head with with a surprised face. Kinda funny if you weren't worrying about something as important as this.

"Please Nate? I don't want to go alone."

"No, you go by yourself. I have a report to do on the French Revolution."

"What report? We only have to write one paragraph!" I said, seeing Nate was exaggerating with the word report. "And it's not due till next month since Mr. Rious broke his ribs falling out that window!"

"Still," he said, closing his book and getting up, leaving the kitchen.

"Please Nate?" I asked, following him into the living room.

"No means no, Ash," he said sternly, like some business man dad.

I sighed frustratingly. No use getting through Nate's hard head. It's protected by all that curly hair. "Fine. I'll go by myself," I said, turning my foot to the front door. I opened it then looked back, seeing Nate walking up the stairs. "But the old Nate I knew would go." With that I turned around, closing the door.

Nate continued walking, but had heard my last comment, trying not to let it get to him.

"You know," his mom said, passing by with the laundry. "Ash does have a point, Nate."

"Not you too," Nate said, making Denise smile.

"Not to be against you or anything, but the old Nathaniel I raised as a child would do anything to help out causes like how Ash is right now," she said, walking down.

Nate watched his Mom. He always listened to his mother's words, each teaching him something he'd need to learn, even if he didn't want to learn it.

--

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Aiden said on the computer with Saiya.

"Ash and I want to try and raise money for the orphanage," Saiya said simply.

"I know that but why are we selling Ash's garbage?" Aiden asked with a face.

"Hey, people now a days would love anything Ash Drame has touched," Saiya grinned, looking at the computer monitor and seeing her work.

Aiden lifted a broken pencil that was only two inches, one of the items Saiya was selling. "This?"

"What? Ash broke it when i told her George was in charge of our label's money. Not everyday Ash takes her rage out on a pencil." Saiya looked at the monitor. "See it's already getting bids," she said, tying to see this in a positive light. "See? Twenty bucks."

"Wow," Aiden said, placing the pencil down and looking at the computer. "I wonder how much her hats and clothes would sell."

Saiya and Aiden turned around in their chairs, seeing Ash's closet door wide open with a bunch of things inside that Ash barely even used. The two kids grew smirks on their faces as they looked at each other.

--

After taking a shortcut walk without getting noticed too much, I found the orphanage again. I walked up and inside.

"Hello?" I asked, peeking my head in.

No one answered, but being the oblivious me I walked inside anyway. After closing the door, I could hear music. My voice singing. I looked up. "It's coming from up there." I started forward, seeing the spiral metal staircase. I nervously started walking up that was, my right hand holding onto the rusting railing.

I made it upstairs, which led to a hallway of rooms, no doors. One I could hear music coming from. I walked quietly, peeking in. There I saw a small radio-like thing playing one of my albums, some of the girls singing along.

One was reading a book, others dancing and singing, one sleeping, another drawing. And Ella was sitting on a small wooden rocking chair, her feet swinging back and forth. She was by the radio, smiling and watching the others enjoying the music.

Suddenly Ella saw me peeking by the door. "Ash?"

All eyes turned towards me as I made myself visible. "Hehe, hi."

All the girls grew grins and smiles, Ella especially. "What are you doing here?" she asked, jumping off her rocking chair.

"I just thought I'd come by," I replied. "So is this what you guys do all day?"

"Kinda," Ella said, looking at the rest of the ten girls.

"Don't you guys get tired of the same songs though?" I asked, looking around the rather large room. It had 11 beds, six on one side, five on the other. I also noticed a piano at the end though, an old wooden piano.

"Sometimes," one girl admitted, looking down.

"But it's all we have at the moment, and we're thankful for it," said another, making everybody else nod.

I walked forward, up to the piano. I let my finger go alone the dusty white yellow keys. "Does anyone play piano here?"

"No," said one girl as they all crowded around me. I sat down on the bench. "None of us know how to."

I blew on the keys, waving away some of the dust. "How about I show you guys a new song I'm making."

No reply of squeals, except smiles of excitement, and that was enough for me. I placed my hands on the piano, and began playing. "Stuck here watching, endless wandering of my eyes, me wishing to join you."

I started playing the musical part of the song again. Ella sat on my side, watching me play the piano professionally. Little did we know that Nate had decided to follow me, and was standing right outside of the room, listening. He recognized me within the small crown by my long black hair and cat ear hat.

"Seasons, come and go. Unknowingly the times have changed. When we started we promised it'd be forever, we'd always star together, and in the end I'm left heeere. These songs, write themselves, from what I long to see." I began to play slower. " Make my wish come true for me, become what I want to be, then maybe... I might be able to run again."

I played a little more piano before ending it gently.

"And that's it," I sighed out, my hands back on my lap. "I've been working on this one since my first day in Wyckoff a couple weeks ago. I haven't finished it yet, or let anyone hear it."

"So we're the first ones to hear the song?" asked a girl.

I nodded smiling. "Yup." I could tell they were happy. "So what did you think?"

"I like it," another said, still starring at the keys. "That's different from your music."

"Because this time I get to produce my own music," I said, playing some piano with my right hand. "It's good to make some difference."

"Well I hope this never changes," Ella said. "I might miss my parents, but, I'm having a pretty good life here with all the girls here at the orphanage."

As they began talking about the topic, I held a face with mixed emotions. I guessed that they didn't know about the orphanage closing down soon either.

"Ash?" asked a girl, making my head jump. "What was that song about anyway?"

I smiled, looking up and trying to think. "It's about a friend. I'm not saying who, but.... that friend sort of changed over time, you know?" I smiled. "It was my best friend too."

"Are you sad?" asked another, feeling sad herself.

I shook my head no, Nate listening and watching. "No, not at all. That friend may not have been there for me while I was gone but.... My friend went through a lot too, and I wasn't there for my friend, like I promised I would."

They all listened intently, looking at me with yearning faces.

"Makes you think that... you're stuck," I said, remembering the last part of the song. "Like you can't run, like you can't move because you're stuck in the past... But maybe if my friend and I were able to catch up, I'd be able to run again, just like I used to."

"Wow," Ella said. "That is different."

"Really good too," added one of the girls.

"Thanks," I said. "Now it's the matter of finishing the rest of the song... But enough of coordinated piano music. Who wants to dance to some radio?"

The girls started cheering, heading back to turn on the radio and play the CD's. I sighed sadly, turning back to the piano. I played three more notes before closing my eyes. Afterwards Nate had stopped watching, heading back before Ash would catch him.


	10. Finding Funding Pt2

_Ash and Nate meets a little girl named Ella, who happens to live at an orphanage. But when Ash finds out the orphanage is bankrupt and about to close down, she's willing to do all she can to help, including dragging Nate into it. But will fund raising money drift apart Nate and Ash's friendship?_

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 10: Finding Funding Pt.2**

"I'd say we're making good progress," Aiden said, him and Saiya counting the money in Saiya's room.

"Agreed," Saiya smiled. "Makes you wonder how much the orphanage needs."

"All I know is that the orphanage needs all of it," Aiden said, looking at Saiya.

"Or does it?" Saiya smirked.

Aiden looked up with an arched eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Just think, with all the money we're making, I've got a great idea," Saiya said, standing up.

"Oh no," Aiden mumbled.

"No no this is a good idea!" Saiya shouted.

"I know. Your good ideas always seem to backfire," Aiden said with no emotion.

Saiya rolled her eyes. "Just come on. We've gotta make some arrangements," she said, taking Aiden's hand and running out of the room.

--

I was in the tree house, sitting at my piano. After performing with the girls at the orphanage, it made me really want to finish the song. I just.... needed inspiration.

"Hi stranger," Nate said, appearing at the door.

"Nate?" I asked surprise. "What are you doing here? Don't you have a pre-mature A+ to get?"

Nate sat down on the couch beside the piano. "I know you really want to help the orphans."

"So?" I asked.

Nate sighed. "You really want me to say it?"

"Yeah," I smirked.

Nate chuckled, seeing my expression. "Ok, I want to help."

I began clapping, making Nate laugh a bit. "Alright, so now it's not only me. What are we gonna do?"

"Well for one we need to raise the money."

"Question's how," I said, sitting beside him on the couch.

After a few seconds of thinking, Nate turned his head towards me. "You could open, a kissing both." I slapped him, a vein throbing at my forehead. "Or not," Nate grimaced, holding his arm.

"I am not kissing people. That first kiss was enough stress anyhow," I said sternly. "And you're supposed to be the logical one." Suddenly a light bulb appeared invisibly over my head. "I got it! Fish!"

"Yeah, that's sooo logical," Nate nodded with sarcasm.

"No really! We could sell pet fish!" I said with an excited grin. "With your help we can go into the water, get some cool looking fish, sell them for a good cost. It'd help."

"Ash I don't know-"

"Please?" I asked with a hopeful face. "Unless you can think up a better idea."

Nate starred at me before closing his eyes. "I'm getting myself into a lotta trouble aren't I."

--

Nate and I were at the top of the boulders alone the beach. He was in his swimming trunks and I was in my swimsuit top and swimming Bermuda shorts.

"Ready?" I asked, seeing the small waves crashing on the shores.

Nate nodded. "As long as you are. You sure you wanna come?"

"I'm not letting you do all the hard work," I smiled.

"Ok, on three. One... two... three."

We both ran and jumped. Nate dove and I cannon balled. Once submerged in water, I opened my eyes, all the air I needed inside my lungs. I looked around, surprised by how clear the water was. I saw Nate and smiled, the both of us swimming towards each other. He was already a merman. He grabbed my hand and began swimming. It's be faster this way.

As we went forward after a little while, I tugged on Nate's hand, telling him to go up for air. He went up and I caught my breath.

"You alright, Ash?" Nate asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm good."

"I'm impressed. You held it in for a long time."

I smiled and we both dove under again. I too was surprised by how long I could hold my breath. Nate swam a little deeper down, and then I saw some coral reefs. And with so much light, it looked real beautiful, stunning even. So many colorful fish around too. I opened my bag and took out the containers. Nate and I looked at each other and started looking.

--

Nate and I were at the Aqua Note, counting up the money we got from selling pet fish.

"How much?" I asked.

"On account of the cause and the girl selling them," Nate said, looking at me while holding a bunch of bills. "Fifty."

"That's it?" I asked, feeling slightly upset. "I doubt fifty bucks is gonna cover it."

Nate shrugged, placing the money back in the box. "Well any other bright and not-working ideas?"

I glared. "Well sorry for trying to help them."

Nate sighed. "Ash, I know you want to help them. I do too. But there's nothing we can do, no matter how much money we raise. And just because you're some famous star doesn't mean you get every happy ending."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I asked, feeling offended.

Nate shook his head. "Just give it up ok? I'm going home. I have a test to study for tomorrow."

I watched Nate with sad eyes as he left the Aqua Note.

"Ouch," Mysti said from behind the counter. "Sometimes I don't know about that guy. He's like two totally different people sometimes."

"I know," I said, looking down at the table. "If he wants to help, why doesn't he?"

Mysti went around the counter and sat in a seat next to me. "Let me remind you Nate isn't a very... spontaneous person anymore."

"He used to."

"Keyword used," Mysti repeated. "If I'm correct, he used to have just as much enthusiasm as you did as a kid. Now with what's happened these past times, he must have lost that feeling of hope."

"I guess," I said, surprised at how clear Mysti was explaining this.

"You just gotta remind him of that," Mysti said with a pat on my shoulder. "Go prove him wrong."

"I hope," I said, grabbing the box with my hand and leaving the Aqua Note.

--

I was back in my bedroom. As I entered, I saw my closet door wide open and half empty. I starred for a minute before shaking my head and going over to the window sill. I sat down and starred out. It was still the afternoon.

"Ash!" I heard Saiya shouted, running up the stairs. I turned and saw her run through my door.

"What's the rush?" I asked, looking at her and blinking my eyes.

"You won't believe what Aiden and I arranged for you," my little kid sister said with that smirk.

"Oh no," I groaned.

"Every time!" Saiya shouted out of no where, surprising me. "Are you and Nate still raising money?"

"At least I am," I mumbled. "Why?"

"Me and Aiden have been raising money too," she said.

"How much?" I asked.

She ripped off a piece of paper and wrote down a number, folding it. She handed it to me and I gave her a loo. Afterwards I opened it and my eyes widened. "All that in one day?"

"Uh-huh."

"Gosh," I said, closing the paper. "As much as this is, and I mean really much, I don't think it's gonna cover the orphanage."

"I know," Saiya nodded. "Which is why I spent half of it."

"Which is why who spent what of where now?" I repeated with an estranged expression. "Saiya!"

"You didn't hear the rest of it!" Saiya shouted. "With the money I was able to get instruments and a place for you to perform at the beach. A Benefit Concert for the orphanage. All the money will go straight to it with the tickets and merchandise."

I just starred at Saiya. It was actually a good plan. "Geez why didn't Nate and I think of that?"

"Where is lover boy anyhow?" Saiya asked while looking around, making me glare at her for using the tern 'lover boy'.

"I don't know," I said, looking out the window. "When am I performing anyhow?"

"At 8:00," she said, turning around and walking towards the door. But then she stopped and looked back at me. "Do you even have a new song yet?"

It made me think back to the girls back at the orphanage, Ella and the others. "I think so.... But what if no one shows up? Everyone at school is at Sharmane's party."

"Who?" Saiya asked.

"Sharmane Prally," I said. "She's a classmate at school who hates me."

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you."

_I walked into the lunch room and saw a girl walk up to me. "Hi. My name's Sharmane Prally."_

_"My name's Ash," I said with a smile._

_"I hate you," she said with the same satisfied face._

_"Ah," I said nodding._

"We'll just have to hope," Saiya said, cutting off my flashback of school and finally walking out of the room.

I pouted towards the ground outside, hoping I can finish my song by then. Meanwhile, Ella was looking out her window from the orphanage, wearing the same face I was wearing.

--

I walked over to the stage and walked up the small black steps. There was a piano, guitars, drums. Saiya was right when she said everything was set. I looked out to the beach and saw sand upon the sunset waves. Hopefully this would be where all my audience would be... if they knew. If anything, I knew the guys wouldn't be able to come. It was going to rain soon, so Aiden and I advised for Kevin, Joe, and Nick to stay indoors.

"Hi Ash," Aiden and Saiya said, walking over to me on the stage.

"Hey guys," I said with a slight smile.

"Here," Aiden said, handing me a bouquet of red roses. "These are for good luck!"

I smiled, looking at them. "Thanks." Looking at the red roses, it made me think about the orphans again. I looked at the piano keys and then decided on something. I placed the flowers on the piano and jumped offstage.

"Ash where are you going?!" Saiya shouted.

"Be right back!" I replied, running now.

Running a long distance, I arrived in front of the orphanage. I ran in and saw Clara, surprised to see me. "Ash?"

"Hey," I smiled, catching my breath. "How would the girls like to go on a field trip?"

Clara looked at me, as did the little girls looking on from the spiral staircase.

--

We all arrived at the beach, where I saw a bunch of people on the beach in a group in front of the stage. How could all of these people have heard about the concert, let alone get the tickets? I figured they'd all be at Sharmane's party. But no matter, Saiya's plan was working as the gray clouds of the nights rolled in, only to me illuminated by the lights and lanterns on the beach.

"Wow," the girls all said amazed.

"You did this for us?" Ella asked, holding my hand.

I smiled and nodded down at her. "Uh-huh."

Saiya took the microphone from the stand. "And here she is now! Ash get over here already!"

The crowd cheered as the girls smiled at me. I left them with the best sight of the concert on high ground as I ran on stage. Saiya adjusted the microphone on its holder by the piano as I sat down. And there, my roses were still on top. But beside it was something that caught my eye. It was a single yellow daffodil, my favorite flower. It had a long stem wrapped in see-though plastic with a small white ribbon, holding a note.

I took the yellow flower and opened the note, which was in Nate's handwriting. _"Ash, I wish you good luck at your first concert here. I hope all the high school students didn't run you over. When I told them about the concert they all kinda ran over me myself. Sorry I can't see your first performance, Nate."_

After reading the note, I looked up. There were rain clouds. It was no wonder Nate couldn't make it. It was gonna rain soon. I looked across the stage and saw Aiden and Saiya waiting for me to play by the orphans.

I breathed in and out, placing my fingers gently on the piano, playing some keys.

_"Stuck here watching  
Endless wandering of my eyes  
Me wishing to join you."_

I smiled, letting my hands continue playing as I heard other instruments playing from somewhere.

_"Being used to be true  
It's like all the doors are open  
And then yet I can not move_

_In my dreams I run wild  
Flying through gray clouds  
To find that silver lining."_

_"Seasons come and go  
Unknowingly the times have changed  
When we started we promised it'd be forever  
We'd always stay together  
And in the end I'm left here._

_These songs write themselves  
From what I long to see  
Make my wish come true for me  
Become what I want to be  
Then maybe  
I might be able to run again."_

I looked to the audience, seeing them clapping and cheering as I finished the first refrain. Some even had lighters and cellphones waving left and right. I missed this feeling of performing on stage. I continued playing piano and singing.

_"Going back to see you  
It's like reliving all the moments  
That we shared in the past  
Make it last, we're moving too fast  
The pictures in my mind  
are slowly turning to gray."_

_"The feeling of uncertainty  
Is falling down the road  
I'm behind but you're still waiting, for me."_

_"Seasons come and go  
Unknowingly the times have changed  
When we started we promised it'd be forever  
We'd always stay together  
And in the end I'm left here  
These songs write themselves  
From what I long to see  
Make my wish come true for me  
Become what I want to be  
Then maybe  
I might be able to run again."_

I was almost through the song. I could see the girls singing along now. Ella had the biggest grin on her face as well.

_"Seasons come and go  
Unknowingly the times have changed  
When we started we promised it'd be forever  
We'd always stay together  
And in the end I'm left here  
These songs write themselves  
From what I long to see  
Make my wish come true for me  
Become what I want to be  
Then maybe  
I might be able to run again."_

As the song drew to a close, I heard thunder clap from the sky, and raindrops started falling fast. It wasn't too soon until I was drenched as much as everyone else.

_"Stuck here, watching  
Endless wandering of my eyes  
Me wishing to join... you... "_

I finished playing, and the crowd cheered. I've never heard them cheer like this before at my previous concerts. And there were less people here on the beach than there would be at a stadium, and yet, I preferred performing in places such as this. Maybe it was because the song had a feeling of.... home. I didn't even care that it was raining.

I smiled waving at everybody. And then I noticed the daffodil again and took it, smiling. After looking down at it I looked up towards the sky, letting raindrops slide down the side of my face.

--

It was still raining, and yet I arrived behind my house. I went through the bushes and down the hold, still holding the wrapped daffodil. Arriving underground, I looked up, seeing Nate in the water as a merman. "I knew I'd find you here."

Nate turned around, seeing me. "Oh, hey. How was the concert?"

I smiled, sitting beside the edge of the water. "Pretty good. Everybody loved my song."

"Too bad I couldn't hear it," Nate said, resting his arms and head on the surface.

"Well, it's because of you anyone really got to hear it," I said. "How'd you get to Sharmane's party? I thought I told you to stay inside."

"Yeah. Didn't mean I was gonna listen," Nate shrugged. "I knew it was risky, but I wanted to help the orphans, and I wanted your first concert to be a success. So I, ran around town, crashed the party, sold tickets in under ten minutes, they all trampled over me, and made it back here in time."

I laughed. "I guess you were serious about that trampling thing from your note.... And uh, thanks."

"No problem, Drame," Nate said, going underwater and making me sigh. Typical Nate would avoid these kinda moments.

--

"And here I present, the opening of the new Wyckoff Orphanage!" I said, using giant scissors to cut a red ribbon. Pictures were taken as all the little girls ran inside the two new corridors to the orphanage. Me, Nate, Saiya, Aiden, and Ella stayed behind, admiring the new outside renovations. The orphanage was givin a new paint job, more plants around as well. And now, they could all attend school again.

I was wearing a cat ear hat, skirt, boots, and blouse. Ella and Saiya were wearing dresses, and Aiden and Nate were wearing button down shirts with ties.

"This I can probably get used to," Aiden grinned.

"I know right?" Saiya laughed with Ella.

I grabbed Nate's hand, making him look at me. "Yeah?"

"Thanks, again," I said, looking at him at the corner of my eye.

"Just doing what I think is right," Nate said with a half smile. "And now that that's over, we're back to normal."

"Yup. Normal's the exact word I'd use," I said sarcastically with a face, only for Nate to a little a blush.


	11. Non Famous Pt1

_When Ash has enough of the celebrity life, she wishes it all away. And of course, her wish is granted. Is the 'normal teenager' life all it seems? Especially since there are so many changes. In a side story, there is a secret that Ash is trying to figure out that everyone is hiding from her. But, does she really want to know?_

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: Non Famous Pt.1**

"And... this equals what again?" I asked, blinking down at my math book.

Nate sighed. "Ash this is the fifth time I'm explaining it to you."

"Well you're not doing a very good job at it," I said, sitting on the rug on my floor.

Jason laughed. "Let's face it Nate, you can't teach Ash anything when you put it in your words."

Nate arched his eyebrows. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Shane started. "You take everything so.... Einsteinicly."

I starred at Shane with a quizzical look. "Eiemlicy what?"

"Great, you've confused her more," Jason laughed.

"Ash," Saiya said, walking into my bedroom. "You have to go to a photo shoot."

"Aw. But I'm having a lot of fun here annoying the guys."

Saiya looked at the Grays.

"She's hopeless in math, let's just leave it at that," Nate said, sitting up.

Saiya chuckled, making the guys stare at her. "No wonder she said she loves annoying you guys. Ash isn't bad at math."

"Yes she is! We've been trying to explain the same problem to her for the past half hour!" Shane shouted. "Even I got it! And that's saying something!"

Saiya rolled her eyes with her arms crossed. "Ash's just fine in math. Better even. She just plays dumb to get on people's nerves."

Jason arched his eyebrows with an amused face. "Really?"

I took a piece of paper and a pencil and started writing down and breaking down the equation, everybody starring at me. After thirty seconds of writing down a bunch of symbols and numbers, I put the pencil down and gave it to Nate swiftly. His eyes overlooked the paper then they widened, looking at me.

"She got it."

"Wow," Shane said impressed.

"Alright mathletes, Ash has to go down to the city, now," Saiya said, tapping her watch.

"I still don't wanna go. It gets boring," I said with my head on my hands.

"It's boring?" Jason asked.

I nodded, looking at the guys. "It's always the same things over and over. Nothing fun."

"I bet we could change that 'fun' factor if we were able to come," Shane laughed, looking at his muscles.

"You can come if you want," Saiya said with a smirk, only for Shane to dash out the room right after.

"Shane wait!" Jason shouted, running after his younger brother with Saiya walked right behind.

I laughed, standing up. "Well Nate, you wanna come?"

"To a photo shoot? No way," Nate said, returning to his school work.

"Please?" I asked, sitting back down with hopeful eyes. "You don't have to pose in the pictures. You can just watch if you want."

"Ash I don't think I'd-"

"Nate this is one of the perks of being in Hollywood business that we used to talk about when we were kids," I said, remembering. "Did you forget all that funny stuff we pretended to do when we were little, music being the only thing on our minds, making it big?"

"Yes, mix it in with two years of separation and magical fins and we've achieved our wildest dreams," Nate said sarcastically.

I sighed, giving up and leaving Nate with his work.

--

We were in the city at the photo shoot that Saiya scheduled. I was in my signature clothes posing. Shane, Jason, and Saiya were in the sidelines, watching.

"Ash's right," Shane said. "This is boring. There's no fun."

"Yeah," Saiya agreed. "But what can we do? Only Ash can take charge."

"So why doesn't she?" Jason asked.

"Because," the 8-year-old started, "Ash may seem like she has all the enthusiasm in the world, but when it comes to private media who she barely knows, she shrinks."

"I guess I can understand that, coming from Ash," Shane said as they decided to let me take a break.

"Hey guys," I said somewhat upset.

"Nice pictures," Jason said.

"Thanks," I said, yawning. "Sometimes I wish I never became famous. I'm never around Nate anymore."

"You're not the only one. We're never around Nate either," Shane laughed.

I smiled a little. "Guys I'm, gonna go take a break somewhere else. I need some time to think first," I said, walking.

"Where are you going?" Jason asked.

"Roof," I said, leaving the set.

"Roof?" Jason asked Saiya.

"She does this a lot when we got to places like this. Let her go," Saiya said as I disappeared.

I made it to the top of the roof, seeing the bright blue sky with fading white clouds. Over looking the city I saw a bunch of cars and buildings below. And yet, at the horizon, I could see the old town, a bunch of pine trees which boarded that area from the city.

I sat down on a sun chair, looking towards the woods there. "I wish I never became famous," I whispered sleeply, holding my necklace with my hands. I laid down, my cat ear hat covering my eyes now as I yawned. "I wish I..... never became.... famous..."

And soon enough, I have drifted into a deep sleep. Meanwhile, all the way in the woods, a familiar girl Yai had heard me, wearing a sad look. "If that is your wish, Ash..." Yai closed her eyes, folding her hands. Little did I know, I'd be in for a rude awakening.

--

I was still asleep, but then I felt sunlight on my eyelids. My eyes squinted as my hand instantly shot up, trying to shield the sun. Eventually I sat up straight, in pure shock. But then I settled down, realizing I was no longer on the roof.

"What the..." I looked at my hands then at my shirt. I was wearing a different boots, skort, shirt. Then my hands shot to my head. "Where's my hat?"

I looked around, realizing I was actually laying on my couch inside my house. I slowly stood back up, turning in all directions, circles.

"Hello?.... Anybody here?.....HEY!"

"Shut up already," I heard Saiya said, making me smile and turn around, only for my grin to drop like a boulder. "Saiya?" She had black clothes, black lipstick, eyeliner, black nail polish, everything black. She wasn't even wearing her leaf-hair clips. ".... Are you wearing makeup?"

She arched her eyebrow. "Coming from the ball of sunshine you are that's a surprising question," she said rather bluntly, getting her school bag from the couch then throwing me mine, pretty roughly might I add.

After wincing from the catch, I gave her a look. "What's with you?"

Saiya rolled her eyes and groaned, walking past me. "Later."

"Hey where're you going?" I asked, still confused as to why Saiya was dressed as a goth, and a mean one at that.

"None of your beeswax," she said before slamming the huge door, making me wince.

After that, I reopened my eyes with an upset look. "What's going on around here?"

I ran up the stairs and too my room with my school bag. Everything was surprisingly the same, except one thing. It was somewhat dark. I walked in, no sunlight entering from my huge window. I walked over to it, seeing the window boarded up by long sticks of wood, only small amounts of sunlight passing through.

I tried to pry the wood off the window, no luck. It was all nailed. I sighed after a little while, out of strength. I tried to peek through what I could, and saw outside. I saw the forest, just as it is, and the town right on the other side.

"Maybe the others can tell me what's going on."

After running out the front doors and through the woods, I suddenly stopped, backing up a little. Looking up I saw the tree house and noticed it was the old tree house. Before I came back to Wyckoff. It was all broken down with no paint, more even from when I first saw it. I began walking again, eventually running. Just where the heck was I?

Finally I had gotten through the woods part of Wyckoff and here to town. I slung the bag I was holding over my shoulder. I held a worried look as I scratched the back of my neck. Why? Because of school.

--

Saiya entered her homeroom, getting stared and chuckled from her fellow classmates. The 8 year old girl glared and went over to her usual desk by the window, which had to be next to Aiden Gray..

Saiya took her seat, surprised to see Aiden, but kept her still emotionless face. "What are you doing here."

"Jason and Shane told me to go to school," Aiden said, giving Saiya a look, surprised she'd even talk to him. There was an awkward silence between the polar opposites. "How's Ash?"

"As bright and cheerful as usual, Saiya said annoyed, only for Aiden to actually look at Saiya. "What?"

"Your sister isn't all... you know... sad?" Aiden asked.

"Surprisingly she isn't," Saiya replied, taking out a book to read.

Aiden wanted to know more, but didn't want to disturb Saiya, the girl who used to be his best friend, the girl who used to be as 'cheerful' as her older sister was.

--

I arrived at school, kinda in between my early time and the bell ringing. As I went through the hallway, everything seemed... normal. No one was coming after me like they sometimes would. No one whispering behind my back. A few more seconds of walking. Step, step, step... step......... step.

My eyes snapped open. "No way."

I began running down the halls, dodging from bumping into people. I made it to the bulletin, where there always seemed to be unimportant stuff. Like most favorite lunch foods, how to get homework done before checked, first second and third place for sneakiest in cheating on tests. And here, famous students. I went down the rather small list, and found the freshman section. "None available."

After for what seemed like decades, a smile grew upon my face.

"I'm not famous," I whispered in amazement, feeling all happy and tingly inside. I guess my wish did come true after all. Now I can spend more time with the guys.

"Ash?" I heard a girl voice say. I turned around and saw Ember behind me, giving me a strange look. "What are you doing here?"

I arched my eyebrows. "Should I not be here?"

"No, no, I just thought you were skipping school today."

Thought who were skipping what where now? "I skip school??"

Ember blinked her eyes. "Remember?.... About today?...."

"What about today?" I asked.

"No, never mind. You're gonna yell at me again if I bring it up," she said, shaking her head while holding her forehead. "Come on. We better head to class," she said as the bell rung. All of the students began walking in their directions to their classes, leaving me here in the hall, alone.

"What did she mean by that?" I asked, blinking and scratching my head.

--

It was now after lunch period. And all day, I haven't seen any of the guys at all. Not Jason, not Shane, not even Nate. Were they sick today? It wasn't gonna rain so it cant be because of that.

I was walking up the stairs, heading to my next class. On the way up, I looked out the window and saw the elementary school across the street. And a bunch of students who were outside were heading back in too, except for one. It was a little boy who was sitting on one of the small brick walls with his bag by him, looking kinda dazed.

"Wait," I said to myself, narrowing my eyes. "Aiden?"

The bell had now rung, and I noticed more high school students rushing to their classes. After a few seconds I started going back down the stairs, trying to get through all the students. If I couldn't find any of the guys to get answers from, maybe Aiden knew.

Running out of the school's front doors, I ran across the street and towards where Aiden was. "Aiden!" He looked up and saw me. And then a confused look was brought upon him. "Aiden!"

"Ash?" he asked, looking at me. "Did Jason and Shane tell you to go back to school or something?"

"Um... no..." I answered unsure. Wasn't Ember asking me the same thing earlier today? "Where are Jason and Shane anyway? And nate?"

Aiden starred at me in bewilderment. "Ash I know you act differently on this day but you're kinda scaring me now."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, honestly lost. "And what about today anyway?"

Aiden simply looked away. "Ash it's about-"

"Aiden!" shouted a man. We both looked at the elementary school doors and saw a man. Probably one of the teachers or principal. "Aiden Gray get inside this instant!"

"No!" Aiden shouted, jumping to his feet and grabbing his bag. "Come on!" he said, grabbing my wrist and running. I had no choice but to follow as I looked back, seeing the man shouting at us with a waving fist.

"Eh?" I asked cluelesly, the wind blowing my my long hair.

--

"Here you go you guys," Mysti said, giving me and Aiden two smoothies.

"Thanks," Aiden said kinda down, sipping his drink.

Mysti looked at me. "Ash."

"Yeah?" I asked instantly, shooting my head up.

Though blind, Mysti could see I was feeling a bit... off. "Are you alright? You don't seem as down as I thought you'd be today."

"I know right?" Aiden said, glad someone finally agreed with him.

"Can somebody just tell me where Nate is?" I asked, getting annoyed with this me being clueless thing. But Mysti and Frankie just starred at me with shocked faces. "I mean if you guys won't tell me anything Nick will."

"Ash are you in denial or something?" Mysti asked before sighing.

"In denial of what?" I asked, getting aggravated. "And what's up with Saiya? She's all Gothic and lonesome instead of, controlling and deceiving!"

"Ash maybe you should go home for now," Mysti said worried.

"No," I said, standing up and running out of the Aqua Note.

"Ash wait!" Aiden shouted, but I was already gone.

"What happened with her?" Mysti asked.

"It's like she's a totally different person or something," Aiden said before looking out the window, seeing the beach and its ocean's waves.

I was walked through the small town hands on my pockets. Who knew not being famous and stuff could make such a big difference? And in stuff you wouldn't expect to be changed. If anything it's exactly like my normal life except... lonelier.

As I was walking, I found two people walking on the other side of the street. I soon recognized them to be Shane and Jason. The smile returned to my face as I started running to them. "Hey guys!"

Jason looked up, seeing me, surprised. "Ash?"

"Where've you been?" Shane asked.

"Everywhere," I answered, out of breath. "Where were you guys? I've been looking everywhere for you."

"You, didn't remember what the three of us planned yesterday," Jason stated.

"Yesterday," I repeated, having no memory of the day for this. "I think I'd go with the answer no. Anyway where's Nate? I have to talk to him."

"I guess Ember wasn't kidding when she sent us that text," Shane whispered.

"Great what did Ember say?" I said, annoyed. "If she says I'm in denial or that I'm going crazy well ignore it. I have a pretty reasonable explanation, which I must first explain to Nate then I can tell you guys. And then, we'll all live happily ever after and we can get on with the normal life I've always dreamed of."

Jason and Shane starred at me for a couple seconds before looking at each other.

"Um," Shane said, scratching his cheek. "That's... some speech Ash but... So you seriously not remember anything about... Nate?"

"Well duh. He's my best friend," I said, getting less anxious as I was before, as well as worried. "... Isn't he?"

Jason sighed, taking out a piece of paper and writing something down on it. "Here. This is the address to where... Nate is. You'll find him eventually."

I took the paper, seeing it. "13 Letum Blvd. You sure I'll find Nate here?"

"Well he sure isn't going anywhere else," Shane said, making Jason elbow him.

"We'll, uh, see you later Ash alright?" Jason said, beginning to drag Shane away. They both rushed out of the scene, leaving me standing here with my piece of paper. And with that, I had no choice but to follow it.


	12. Non Famous Pt2

_When Ash has enough of the celebrity life, she wishes it all away. And of course, her wish is granted. Is the 'normal teenager' life all it seems? Especially since there are so many changes. In a side story, there is a secret that Ash is trying to figure out that everyone is hiding from her. But, does she really want to know?_

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: Non Famous Pt.2**

Saiya was walking home from school, holding her black book bag and school books. On her way down the town, she saw Aiden exiting the Aqua Note with a rather sad expression. Though it didn't surprise her, his actions."Hey Aiden."

"Saiya, hey," Aiden said, walking with her. "You just got out of school now?"

"I was looking for my idiotic sister," Saiya said emotionless. "She wasn't at her school."

"Sorry, she was with me," Aiden said with a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his neck.

Saiya looked at the boy at the corner of her eyes. It was like a death glare that spooked chills out of Aiden sometimes now a days. "What?"

"She say me outside school after lunch period," Aiden said, looking away. "You're right. She was acting weird."

There was another awkward silence between the two, until Saiya hesitantly spoke up. "Why were you outside?" she asked, unwillingly trying to spark up a conversation.

Aiden too was shocked at Saiya, but didn't show it. Saiya wasn't one to speak unless spoken too, until today. "With what today is, I didn't really care about school at the moment. I needed time to myself since my brothers didn't want me to come with them."

"Ah," Saiya nodded. And with that, they remained silent on their walk. Both wanted to speak, but were unable to.

"Say uh," Aiden said. "Do you, wanna come over? Ash might not be home for a while."

"I guess," Saiya shrugged.

--

It was almost sunset, but I had finally made it to the address that Jason had shown me, which happened to be on the other side of town. Looked up from my paper, I saw the last thing I'd expect to see.

"A cemetery?" I said to myself, having a queasy feeling about this and Nate. Hesitantly, I walked in, going down the path. This was a small cemetery, not all that big. Though it did have some cheery blossom trees and those wavy lagoon trees.

As I was walking aimlessly, I heard a rustle on the grass. I looked to my left, seeing a young girl hiding behind one of the larger tombstones. She then started running. I found myself running after her. It was hard to keep track of the girl though since she kept hiding behind the tombstones. But through it all, she seemed kinda familiar.

"Yai."

Finally I had made it up a small hill, too tired. I stopped with my hands on my knees, too tired to do anything. But as I breathed in and out, I realized I was in front of a tombstone, a mere three feet away from me. As I held my head up, I felt a small gentle gust of wind blow past me.

'No way...'

I walked up a little closer and knelt on the grass. I found white flowers on the ground. I looked at the tag. "From your loving brothers, Shane and Jason."

In my mind, I got that feeling of denial. It couldn't be... It was impossible.

I finally got the courage to look up. Slowly lifting my head, my eyes met the inscribing on the tombstone. "Nathaniel Gray...."

It was then I felt the wind be knocked right out of me. I was frozen in place, hearing nothing but the wind. Here in front of me, was my best friend's grave. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. "Can't be."

I quickly stood back up, taking steps back, starring at the tombstone in horror. Eventually I started going faster, running forwards, as fast as I could to get out of thiscemetery, away from this reality. How could my not making it big cause all of this?

It was raining a gentle shower by now as I ran through town. People were taking glances at me, but I didn't care. I just wanted to escape, avoid all that was happening right now. But, now I only wanted more answers. More clues as to how this outcome came to be.

Running through the forest in the rain and across the bridge, I came back to my house. I had to find one thing, anything relating back to my old life with mermen and celebrities, anything relating to that. I went behind my house and through the bushes, seeing the told hole. With the hope I had, I jumped down it, finally getting out of the rain.

I landed roughly underground. Sitting up I shook my head and looked forward. I saw the water in the lake here, glistening under the pouring rain. The small hole at the ceiling made raindrops fall slightly at the end of the cavern, making it seem like some kind of mini waterfall. It gave this place a feeling of serenity, but I was feeling all but that at the moment.

Slowly I stood back up, walking towards the edge of the place. No one's been here in forever probably.

Looking down in the water, I saw my reflection. I had flashbacks of when Nate would come down here to cool off steam and I'd follow, and start to annoy him. I remembered how he'd always splash me with her mer-tail and I'd occasionally swim with him.

Those flashbacks ended as a single tear of mind fell into the water. It was them I realized I was crying. I sat back down and started wiping my eyes with my arms, shaking my head. "No, this is only a dream. I'll wake up.... I'll wake up," I said, starting to sob.

As I cried, I found something shining at the bottom of the water, which was kind of hard to believe, considering the deph of the water. After starring at the sparkle for an amount of time, I stood up, removing my boots. I stepped back, then started running to dive in. I dove into the water and swam downwards towards the bottom. I outstretched my hand and picked up the item I saw.

Holding my breath, I looked at what I held in my hand. It was a box of some sort, like a mini treasure chest. I tried to open it, but it was locked, with no key in reach. Eventually my lungs started to run out of air, so I started swimming back up to the surface.

--

The door opened, and I saw Shane standing there. "Ash?"

I hiccuped. "Hi Shane."

"Come in, you look like you just went swimming," Shabe said, taking me out of the rain. He was right about the swimming part though.

As Shane left the living room to get me a towel, I saw a piano here in the living room. I walked over to it and sat down. I let my hands roam the keys, and I started making up a song.

"I can not believe, that I didn't see  
Something so wrong that can't reverse  
People disagree, and so they flee  
Though I'm so far I feel so much worse

This shouldn't, have happened  
Days now seem so unreal  
People ignore, I can't comprehend  
No life is worth any deal..."

I didn't know how I was coming up with all this. I guessed I was just.... venting.

"Unavoidable, Unreversable,  
There's a difference when you say it to me  
Avoid and you'll prevent, some chances just proceed  
You know what I mean, I'm sure that my point leads."

After singing the chorus, I started playing piano again, Jason and Shane watching from the door.

"Guilt's making me sing, always material things  
Trying to find a reason, to something such as this  
Please help me, I'm hanging by a string  
Wishing hope will exhist

Unavoidable, Unreversable,  
There's a difference when you say it to me  
Avoid and you'll prevent, some chances just proceed  
You know what I mean, I'm sure that my point leads

...They all say that I'm not them  
Psychically not at fault, but still...

Unavoidable, Unreversable,  
There's a difference when you say it to me  
Avoid and you'll prevent, some chances just proceed  
You know what I mean, I'm sure that my point leads."

I was almost done with the song, Jason and Shane still listening.

"Please help me, I'm hanging by a string  
Wishing hope will exist..."

"Are you ok?" Jason asked as Shane returned with a towel for me.

"Yeah," I said, wrapping it around my shoulders to try and warm up. "It was a pretty big shocker when I found it."

Shane licked his lips as we all sat down on the couch. "Are you feeling confused or anything? Ember and Mysti told us that you were kinda, clueless about Nate."

"I was," I nodded. "Can I ask you guys some things though?"

"Anything," Jason said, wanting to help me feel better.

"... How did... Nate die exactly?" I asked, pretty nervous about even asking that question. I didn't know whether they'd get mad at me, break down in sadness, anything.

Shane rubbed his forehead, then ran his hand through his hair. "It happened back when you and Nate were 12. It was over the summer."

"Nate and you were at your tree house then," Jason said. "You just got that letter that offered you a record deal."

I remembered that. "And?"

"About a month earlier you declined, remember?" Shane explained. So that was where my wish changed everything. Saying no, I never became famous, and stayed as I was. "It was also the day after your parents died."

That was what caught my attention, like wind chimes waking you up from some kinda nap.

"The killer was still loose," Jason continued. "And, he was after you next."

I listened carefully. As a pre-teen I never really did look into the death of my parents very much, let alone want to. It was too much to handle. But at this point, I was able to take in anything.

"And like Jason said, you two were in your tree house," Shane said, taking a big breath. The killer... came after you Ash."

I didn't change my facial expression, but instead licked my dry lips, holding my hands together tightly on my lap. "And then what?"

"He was trying to kidnap you," Shane said, trying to remember the terrible memory. "But Nate was with you and was trying to protect you. He and the guy fought a little bit, trying to push the other down."

"It wasn't a long fight," Jason said, looking down at his feet as the rain beated down on the roof. "He had Nate almost unconsious at the corner of the tree house and you were kinda just there by the exit of the tree house. The man was about to grab you for, who knows what. But..."

".... But what?" I asked, expecting the worst part of the story to come.

Shane closed his eyes, releasing the breath he had been holding forever. "Nate pushed you out of the way. Nate was pushed out of thetree house... he fell... never opened his eyes." I could tell Shane was having a hard time explaining this without crying. "Never woke up."

I chocked back tears, shutting my eyes tightly before any could rush out. "I understand now."

Jason rubbed my back, which was still wrapped in the towel. "You alright?"

"I-I'm fine," I stuttered. "I'm gonna go back home. Saiya's probably, wondeirng where I am right now."

"She's here," Jason said, standing up too. "Surprsingly. Aiden and her were here in the living room talking."

I remembered the box I found. "I'll, be right back. I have to go... be somewhere."

"You won't do anything crazy like Nate did will you?" Shane spoke up.

After a moment of silence, I shook my head. "No... I won't."

Returning the towel, I rushed back outside. By now it had stopped raining, everything still wet. I began running back to the woods, looking for a specific place.

--

After a long while, I was back where I first started. The tree house. I gulped and started climbing the crooked boards nailed to the tree. Arriving at the top, I climbed in. All the wood was somewhat stable, very wet from the rain that happened to leak in. I looked around, then went up the stairs. And there I saw that girl, Yai.

"I figured you'd come here eventually," she said with crossed arms.

"Yai," I said, confused as to why she was here. "You're not gonna call me crazy are you?"

She laughed. "No. you might call me crazy though. I'm the one who sent you here."

I arched my eyebrows. "What?"

"This reality, this demention, I sent you here," she said, walking towards me and spinning around with a smile. "This is what would have happened if you had never gone after the chance to become famous."

"I don't understand," I said with a face. "How could all this have happened just because I said no."

"The killer first off," Yai said with one finger. "If you had said yes, you would have had strong over-protective bodyguards protecting you from the killer, instead of Nate. No one would have gotten hurt. They never told you or Saiya because you were already under a lot of stress."

"What about everything else?" I asked.

"Saiya became a loner after your parents' death," Yai shrugged. "She started drifting away form you and Aiden. Back in your reality, your singing and music brought her hope."

I was beginning to feel I had taken all I had as a celebrity for granted now.

"Let's face it Ash, your being famous may be annoying sometimes.... But it really did a lot for you," she said with a hand on my shoulder.

"I guess," I said looking away, finally realizing why Yai sent me here..... Hey wait a sec. "How'd you do all this?" But when I looked up, Yai was gone. And on the ground was a key. Bending down I looked at it then remembered the box. I quickly threw my school bag off and looked through it in the dark. It was night now. I took out the small box and lifted the key. It fit perfectly into the slot and clicked. I lifted the lid and found a glowing light inside, which got bright and bright until I couldn't see anymore.

--

"Ash wake up."

I groaned, turning sideways.

"Ash wake up," repeated the voice.

"Too bright," I groaned, waving my hand.

I heard the person sigh. "Ash wake up already-"

"What!" I shouted sitting up, only for me to hit my forehead with the person. We both grabbed our heads with our hand from the collision.

"Geez you really do have a hard head," Nate groaned.

My eyes widened as I saw him. "Nate you're not dead!" I shouted, throwing my arms around him, catching Nate by surprise.

He blushed as he tried to get out of my grip. "Let go, you'll catch other people's attention."

I laughed, getting out of the hug. "We're on the roof, Nate..... Wait, roof." I felt my head and saw my cat ear hat. I was sitting on a sun chair, on a roof. "..... I'm at the photo shoot!"

"Yes, state the obvious," Nate said, giving me an odd look. "Ash are you alright?"

"No I just had this wacky dream," I said with a face, feeling relief all over me. "You were dead, Saiya was gothic, our tree house was the site of a murder, I wasn't a celebrity, the-"

"Ash," Nate said, grabbing my shoulders. "What are you blabbering about?"

I just smiled and hugged him, less as an attack this time. My head was resting on his shoulder as I savored the moment. "I'm just happy with what I have right now."

Nate knew I had my moments, this being one of them, so instead he went with it and hugged me back.

"Nate you find Ash yet-" Jason stopped, seeing me and Nate hugging. "Awww. Now that's worth taking a photo of."

Flash. "Taken care of," Shane said with his camera, having taken a picture of it.

Nate and I laughed, letting go and looking at Jason and Shane who were by the entrance to the roof. "Thanks for ruining our hug guys," I said sarcastically.

"You better get down there though," Jason said, pointing down the stairs with his thumb. "The photographers are getting impatient."

"Like they already aren't," Shane laughed, looking at his camera.

Nate and I both got up from the sun chair and the four of us headed back down.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked Nate. "I thought you were staying at home."

"I was," Nate started. "But then I figured Jase and Shane would kill me later for 'being inconsiderate' so I took the bus here."

I knew he was only saying that. "Thanks."

Nate made a small smile, meaning your welcome in Nate Gray language.

"Ash Ash Ash come on we gotta snap snap snap get in there and pose pose pose," said one of the photographers quickly, him grabbing me and putting me in front of the white background.

I looked at Nate, Shane, Jason, and Saiya, who were watching me from the sidelines. "Actually wait," I said, smiling. "This is a photo shoot for photos isn't it?"

"A photo shoot certainly isn't for long speeches honey," the rude photographer said.

"Well photos are for memories. I want the guys here," I said, smiling at the Jonases.

The photographer sighed and snapped his fingers. And then out of no where these two cute guys showed up at both my sides. Jason and Shane chuckled at that as Nate glared.

"Not these guys!" I said with a vein on my forehead, me pushing them both out of the shot. "I want my friends to be in the shot."

"What friends?" he said, focusing on his high-tech camera.

I pointed my arm and the photographer turned around, seeing Nate, Shane, and Jason. "You want those un-professionals in your pictures?"

"Hey!" Shane shouted, making Saiya laugh.

"I am Ash Drame. And when I say I want my friends in my shots then they're in my shots," I said, taking charge for once. "Either that or I'm not posing for anything."

The photographer sighed, his hand on his face. "Fine."

I grinned as Jason, Shane, and Nate walked up.

"So how do you do this thing?" Jason asked.

"Just have fun with it," I grinned, jumping on Shane's back and almost knocking him over. We all started laughing, as the pictures were being taken, us fooling around. All of us started tackling Jason, which gave us a couple of great shots. Then Shane held me by my feet and Jason held me by my arms, like they were about to throw me in some swimming pool. Nate was in the background, trying to hide his laughter.

"Come on Nate! Enjoooy!" Shane shouted, swimming me back and forth like some hammock in the wind. They took a picture of that too.

"Hey if I may make a suggestion," Jason said to the photographer, catching his attention. "You could always have Ash pose with Nate."

"Have Ash what with who now?" I asked fast right before I was dropped on the ground with a thud.

"Nate?" the photographer repeated. "The boy Ash's dating?"

"We're not dating!" Nate and I shouted, me lifting one arm up from the ground.

He smiled. "Alright then, come on, come on. I want snap shots of the 'We're Not Dating' couple!"

I sighed as Nate helped me up, Jason and Shane running off the shot. Then as Nate was pulling me up, they took a picture of that, only for us to glare.

Saiya was laughing by now. "This is sooo good."

For the next couple minutes Nate and I took pictures together in odd posses. Him carrying me on his back, us dancing and spinning in circles, as pretending to be asleep back to back on a chair, then us pretending to be asleep on the ground with my head on his chest. Those couple of pictures were awkward, much less annoying, but I wouldn't be taking any of this for granted for a while now.


	13. Settling Differences Pt1

_The Teen Singer Awards are coming up, and it's being held in Wyckoff! Which means that all of Ash's pop-star rivals will be coming into town, including the famous Hannah Montana, her arch nemesis. But when the two start to get along, will Nate be okay with it? In a side story, Saiya and Aiden try to make a dress while Lola and Ember form the ultimate rivalry._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 13: Settling Differences Pt.1**

"Out out out! I shouted, now inside the school. The teachers were helping keep the doors locked from the papparatzi. How embarrassing.

All of the students were watching, but as a normal thing. Not that much of a big deal anymore.

"Man you're late," Nate said, walking up to a tired me. "Where've you been? School's practically over."

"Running," I said, trying to catch my breath, all the teachers still trying to keep the doors closed.

"Wow," Ember said, walking over with Jason from their last class. "What'd you do this time? Kiss a stranger?"

I glared at her. "No. Something worse."

"You kissed Nate!" Jason gasped, making me glare menacingly at him. You could almost feel that dangerous vibe, especially Jason. "O-Or not."

I sighed, regaining control of my rage. "The TSA is coming up soon. And with me being in town you know how much of a frenzy the paparazzi will get into."

Ember's eyes widened. "The TSA?" she gasped, suddenly hugging my head like a stuffed animal. "You poor baby," she said still in shock.

"What's the TSA?" Nate asked clueless.

"The Teen Singer Awards?" Ember told Nate in surprised, dropping me and making me land on the floor. "I know you're not that knowledgeable in this kinda stuff but how can you not know what the TSA is?"

"Anyway," I said, standing up and dusting myself off, "there's some competition coming here to Wyckoff, and that's why the paparatzi are trying to get to me."

"Who's coming?" Jason asked with an arched eyebrow.

"HANNAH MONTANA!!!!" shouted a random girl, making a stampede of students run down the hall. Jason, Nate, Ember, and I jumped back before we could get run over, like the teachers and paparazzi did.

Nate stuck his head forward, looking at the trampled paparazzi people with a smile. "Well this ended pretty well."

"Hannah Montana?" Ember asked, giving me a look. "She's like your arch nemesis in the singing industry! You'll die!!!" she shouted, shaking my shoulders.

Jason starred down at Ember. "You're a real big fan of Ash aren't you."

I got Ember to let go of me. "No matter. I'll just stay low for a while. Maybe Hannah won't even see me, let alone criticize me."

Ember nodded faithfully. "Don't you worry. We're all on team Ash, aren't we boys."

"Team Ash?" Nate and Jason asked with awkward expressions.

I had the same face as them. "Ember even for me that's a tad on the creepy side."

Ember chuckled. "Well we are. No one in our group will fall into the fan side of Hannah Montana."

"HANNAH MONTANA!! HANNAH MONTA....na...." Shane shouted, running through with the last period class, until he saw us by the wall, Ember glaring at him. He froze in place, like the running man statue

"Go Team Ash eh?" I said with a playful grin as Ember glared daggers at Shane, who stood there laughing nervously. Who knew he was a fan of Hannah Montana?

--

"Well this is a pretty interesting predicament," Nate said, he and I in the cave behind my house. He was in the water as a merman again.

"I'll say," I said, my head on my hand. "What should I do?"

"I don't know. I'm supposed to be the clueless one remember?" he reminded. "And what's the problem anyway? So you two are rivals. Big deal. Lots of stars are rivals yet they don't have this much publicity on it."

"Oh you'd be surprised," I said with a face. If he had any idea how Hannah and I got to be rivals, he's understand. But then again, I really wouldn't want him to know, so I guess I'm glad he's clueless when it comes to celebrity gossip.

Nate sighed. "Either way you shouldn't spend your days hiding. It might hurt your chances for the award thing."

"I guess," I admitted, suddenly ramming my hand through my hair. "Ugh sometimes I wish I could skip this stuff."

"We all do," Nate said, seeing me. "Why don't you go confront Hannah? Try and settle things?"

"Nate I'm not sure if you've noticed, but we're _rivals_," I repeated. "We don't really get along very well."

"Then I'll go with you. Take Ember too if you need someone who knows what's going on," Nate said.

"You sure?" I asked hopefully with a tiny smile.

Nate nodded. "May be troublesome, but if it'll calm you down sure."

I smiled and tipped my cat ear hat, crossing my legs indian style. "Then it's a plan."

--

"What are you doing?" Aiden asked confused as Saiya read a book.

"Trying to design a dress," Saiya replied absent-mindedly.

Aiden used his hand to lift the cover of the book Saiya was reading. "_How to design a dress_." Aiden gave her a strange look. ".... Good progress."

Saiya chuckled and shook her head. "See it's a tradition for Ash and I to design her dress each time she has a big award night."

"Wow," Aiden said surprised, sitting down next to her in the booth. They were in the Aqua Note.

"And each time we'd have the design finished, we'd always hand it into Ash's stylist to make into a real dress. But as you can see, it's only me and her."

"So how are you gonna make the dress?"

"That's what I'm trying to think about," Saiya said, bringing out another book from a plastic bag filled with other books, and slamming it onto the table where the first book was.

"_How to Make a Dress for an Awards Night_," Aiden read on the cover. "..... How blunt."

Saiya nodded with a grin. "It'll help. I have to do the entire dress myself since Ash is having her drama with Hannah."

"Oh yeah," Aiden remembered, having seen me running form the paparazzi this morning. "..... Wait you can make a dress?"

"That's what I got this book for," Saiya said with a critical face. "Why do you think I was at the library the entire day?"

Aiden sighed. "Alright. Now where are you going to find a model for the dress?"

"That's what I got _this_ book for," Saiya said, slamming a third book onto the table.

_"How to Find a Model for an Awards Night Dress_-" Aiden looked at Saiya. "Okay just what library has such specific book titles?!"

Saiya raised her hand holding another book: _Why This Library Has Very Specific "How to" Books._

--

"There they are," Ember said, the three of us arriving outside a diner in Wyckoff. Through the windows you could see a Hannah, and her two best friend Mike and Lola.

"At least you can say they actually agreed with you to meet up," Nate said, trying to be the positive one, but we all knew that was impossible.

"Let's just get this over with," I said, walking forward.

Ember nodded confidently. "Right. We'll get through this meeting smoothly, no matter how overrated she is-"

Nate covered Ember's mouth. "Best you let Ash and I do the talking here, 'kay Em?"

--

"I can't believe we're doing this," Lola said, staring intently at her soda.

"Come on guys," Mike said. "At least _try_ and look... not angry," he said, trying to pick out his words.

"Easy for you to say," Hannah told. "You're not the one with the superstar-rival."

"And we all know how snobby Ash is," Lola reminded.

"Well maybe things changed?" Mike asked , getting no reaction until they heard a bell ring. Hannah and Lola looked back, seeing our trio walk in.

"Here they come," Hannah said. "Ya'll got your pepper spray?"

"Yup," Lola said.

Mike widened his eyes. "You guys brought _pepper spray_ on a meeting with a person?"

"What? Precaution," Hannah said as an excuse.

Nate, Ember, and I arrived in front of Hannah's booth, them standing up. We all stood opposite eachother. Mike, Hannah, and Lola; Nate, me, and Ember.

"Hannah," I said, trying not to sigh.

"Ash," she said in the same unimpressed manner.

"These are my two friends, Nate and Ember."

"Hey," Nate nodded.

Ember just glared, until I elbowed her. "_Hey_," she gritted through her teeth.

"You remember Lola and Mike," Hannah said, looking left and right.

"'Sup," Mike nodded like Nate did.

Mike and Hannah looked at a glaring Lola. Hannah cleared her throat to get Lola's attention.

"Your best friend's a cat!" Lola shouted.

Ember shouted back, too. "Your best friend's a goat!"

"Your best friend's snobby!"

"Your best friend's overrated!"

"You look like your hair's on fire!"

"You look like your hair has purple puke!"

"Cat!"

"Goat!"

With that the two girls tackled each other to the ground, wrestling in rage.

Nate and I looked up and starred back at Hannah and Mike, who both had the same faces as us.

"Uh," I started."Can I talk to you in private, Hannah?"

She nodded and we both started walking away.

"Oh!" Hannah jumped, running back, me turning around. She bent down form the little cat fight going on between Lola and Ember, picking up a small spray canister from Lola's belt, and running back to me.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Don't ask," Hannah said, the both of us continuing walking, leaving Mike and Nate.

"So..." Mike said.

"So..." Nate repeated.

"..... Hey wanna go play on the arcade games?"

"Sure let's go," Nate said, walking away from Lola and Ember's fight.

We arrived in the only private place we could find, the girls bathroom.

"Okay, shoot," Hannah said after locking the door.

I sighed from aggravation I couldn't believe I was actually trying to have a mature conversation with this girl. "Alright, let's get one thing straight here. You don't like me, and I don't like you."

"Glad we've established that," Hannah said with crossed arms. "Now what's the real reason you called us here cause I know it's not just to state the obvious in a dirty bathroom."

"True that," I said, looking around the poorly cleaned bathroom. "All week the paparazzi has been all over me about our rivalry. So until the Teen Singer Award Night is over, how about we just, put aside our rivalry and when it's over, we're back to hating each other."

"You're that desperate huh?"

"Ooh yeah."

Hannah looked to the side. "I guess I could. The paparazzi's been all over me, too."

"So it's settled, truce until after the TSA," I said, holding my hand out.

Hannah looked at me then at my hand. "Truce." And we shook on it.

"AH!" shouted a high pitched squeal, followed by a crash.

Hannah and I ran out of the girls bathroom, seeing Ember and Lola still wrestling. And beside us was the arcade games, Nate and Mike playing.

"Guys!" I shouted. "What are you doing?!"

"Playing. Shush," Nate said, making me blink my eyes. What?

"Aren't you gonna stop them?" Hannah asked, stretching her arm out towards the two fighting girls.

"Eh I can see another cat fight back home," Mike said, eyes focused on the giant arcade game, making Hannah groan, annoyed.

"Jeez you can't count on guys anymore can ya," Hannah said with her hands on her hips.

"I'll say," I said with a roll of my eyes, annoyed at Nate.

We heard an explosion on the screen and the two boys turned their heads, staring at us two 'rivals'.

"Did you two just agree with each other?" Mike asked like we both grew eight arms.

"Yeah," Hannah and I said simultaneously, making Nate and Mike exchange confused glances.

"YOU. LOOSE," announced the arcade machine.

--

"So you really confronted Hannah," Jason asked as he bandaged Ember.

"Yeah," I nodded, still shocked myself.

Jason chuckled. "I'm surprised it was Ember who got into the big fight, though."

"Well you gotta admit I'm dedicated," Ember grinned as Jason finished bandaging.

"Where's Shane, though?" I asked.

"Uh, found him?" Nate asked, looking through my kitchen door. "Or her." We all got up and got behind Nate. There stood Shane on a chair, wearing a dress, Aiden and Saiya there making adjustments to it.

All of us stared blankly at him and the two children.

"What did you two do to him?" Nate asked slowly, starring at his older brother.

"Wait, are you guys doing my dress?" I asked Saiya with a bewildered faced.

"Yeah," Saiya said, a needle in her mouth. "We're doing pretty good, actually."

"Yeah I don't know if I'm gonna wear that if _Shane's_ already wearing it."

"Oh don't worry I shaved my pits," Shane said, raising hit arm. "See? Squeaky smooth."

I eyes only widened. "This is so weird. I'm still not wearing that dress, Saiya."

"He's wearing pants," Aiden told, going through some fabric on the table.

"And there's plastic covering inside the dress so it's not really touching him," Saiya added. I was still unsure.

"_And_ if you're scared my manly smell will rub off on your precious dress, don't worry. I used your deodorant from your bathroom," Shane shared, making Jason and Nate exchange estranged glances.

My eye twitched. "You WHAT?!"

"Let's hope I'm the only one who get's bandaged today," Ember said, pulling and pushing me out of the kitchen before I could go beserk on Shane. Jason and Nate got out of the way, too. "Oh yeah," Ember said, going back to the door with a pointing finger. "You are not supposed to use a girl's deodorant unless you want your butt kicked! Common sense dude!"

"Sorry," Shane shrugged, not seeing why girls made such big deals on these things.

"My deodorant touched guy pits!!!" I groaned from the living room in anguish.

The others couldn't help but chuckle.

"But the dress looks hot," Ember complimented before running out to comfort me.

"Thanks," Shane grinned.

"She said the dress, not you," Saiya said, making Jason and Nate laugh.

Shane scoffed. "I think _I_ know what my own friends are thinking thank you very much. I'm a grown man."

"Says the guy in a pink dress," Jason pointed out.

"How'd you agree to this anyway?" Nate asked, looking at the dress made by two children.

"He was the only one there," Saiya answered before Shane could twist the truth. "We could've gone for Jason but he wasn't there."

"Thank, you," Jason muttered, glad he wasn't found first.

"So besides this," Shane started. "Where've you been, Natey?"

"Out with Ash. We're still trying to help her with the whole Hannah thing."

"And how's that going for ya?" Shane asked curiously.

"Well there was a fight," Nate told.

"Ooh cat fight between Hannah and Ash?" Shane asked excited.

"No, Ember and Hannah's friend Lola."

"Ooh, much better," Shane laughed. "-Ow!"

"No moving," Aiden said, having pricked him with a needle.

Jason laughed. "Anyway I'm gonna go finish bandaging Ember."

"I better go too. Make sure Ash isn't still up about her _deodorant_," Nate said once Jason left. "Later Aiden, Saiya, Shayna."

"Bye," Aiden, Shane, and Saiya said absentmindedly, until Shane's head jumped.

"WAIT HEY!" Shane shouted, but Nate went through the door. "Ow!"

"No moving," Saiya and Aiden said, both having pricked Shane with two needles.

--

Over the next couple days, Hannah and I have been hanging out a lot more. As real friends. She wasn't as bad as I thought. She was actually nice. Even Nate agreed. Then again, he was probably just saying that to not get on my bad side. Yeah that's it.

Nate entered the Aqua Note, seeing me. "Ash."

I looked up from my notebook. "Nate, hey."

"I've been looking everywhere for you," Nate said, walking up to me.

"Well I've been here," I replied simply.

"You wanna go over to the tree house? Try rehearsing your new song?"

"Sorry, I made plans with Hannah," I said with a face, feeling kinda guilty. Only a little, though, surprisingly.

"Oh," Nate said, Mysti watching from the counter. "You and Hannah seem to be getting along pretty well for rivals."

I chuckled, Nate taking a seat. "I know it's hard to believe, but ever since the truce Hannah and I have gotten along really well. She gets me."

"I get you."

"Yeah but you're a guy."

"What difference does it make?" Nate asked with an arched eyebrow.

"You know," I said, trying to find an answer for him. "I mean it's nice to have a best guy friend who gets you. But it's nice to have a girl friend who gets you, too. It's like Hannah knows how to be both a celebrity _and_ and normal girl."

"Of course," Nate said, rolling his eyes.

I shook my head, shrugging off Nate's behavior. "Anyway it's 3:00. I'm meeting Hannah right now. See ya later, Nate."

"Yeah," Nate said, starring down at the table as I left through the shop's door.

"Ouch," Mysti said, hearing the bell from the door once I left. She leaned against the counter towards Nate.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nate asked, lifting his head.

"Doesn't take a genius to see that you're jealous," Mysti said like it was a simple fact.

"It's one thing to be jealous of a guy but, there is no guy in this situation," Nate said.

"Who said you were jealous of a guy?" Mysti pointed out. "Ash is spending a lot more time with Hannah now. And you don't like it."

"Well," Nate started, stuck.

"Exactly," Mysti said, as she started making smoothies for her new customers who just came in.

After Nate thinking about it for a minute, he stood up, ready to leave. "Just for the record, I'm not jealous of Ash's and Hannah's friendship."

"Got it, Mr. Green," Mysti said, making Nate roll his eyes and leave the Aqua Note.

--

"Remind us again why we're here," Ember whined. She, Shane, Jason, Mike, and Lola were in a Chinese restaurant, trying to 'settle' their own differences. Or more likely Ember's and Lola's differences.

There was an awkward scilence between the boys. Lola and Ember on the other hand were faced away from each other, both minding their own business hating each other.

"Alright I can't take it anymore," Jason groaned. "Ember, Lola, you two have _got_to start talking."

"Not unless you want another wrestling match," Lola muttered.

"I'm cool with that," Shane grinned, until Ember turned aorund and splashed her glass of water in his face.

Mike sighed. "Well it is the reason we brought you two down here. If Ash and Hannah can learn to get along, then so can you two."

"Now turn around," Jason said to the both of them.

Wanting to get it over with, Ember and Lola turned around in their seats, glaring at each other yet again. Lola spoke first.

"Flame face."

"Discombobulated rainbow," Ember glared

"No-taste octopus!"

"Blind chinchilla!"

"Deformed barbie doll!!"

"Miscolored clown!!"

"ARGH!" the both shouted, grabbing each other's arms and wrestling to the ground again. Jason and Mike sighed in defeat as Shane watched somewhat closely.

--

"I've been through the list of the people in the TSA," Hannah begun. We were in my living room, going over details for the TSA. "And you will not _believe_ who I found."

"Who?" I asked as we went through some papers.

"Mikayla," Hannah said.

"You mean that nice girl who I met at the last TSA?"

"She is so not nice!" Hannah retorted, leaning over the table, making me blink. "She only acts that way in public but deep down she is just a, a, scowling black-hearted cockroach!"

"She can't be that bad."

"She can be when she wants to," Hannah warned. "So watch your back at the TSA. No telling what she'll do to win."

"If it makes you comfortable I guess," I said with a worried expression. "Say, just wondering though, when's the next full moon?"

It was Hannah's turn to be confused. "What? Why would you need to know something like that?"

I made a nervous grin. "Hehe, uh, just curious."

Hannah starred for a second before shrugging her shoulders. " I don't know. Not any time soon I think."

"I hope," I said, worried about the guys. It's been a while since the last full moon. I was afraid for when the next one would show up. "So what time are we going?"

"The usual 7:00," Hannah answered. "I thought you knew that after all the times you went down the red carpet."

"I guess Wyckoff's brought me down to earth as a normal girl again," I shrugged. "I'm forgetting a lot of things about the celebrity life now a days."

"Speaking about forgetting," Hannah said, crossing her arms. "Do you remember what we fought about before that made us rival each other?"

"Honestly I don't," I said shaking my head. "I'm sure it was nothing though if we're able to tolerate each other now."

"Yeah," Hannah agreed, us going through more papers. Eventually it slowed and we slowly raised our heads, looking at each other. It was all comign back to us now.

It was about a guy, last I remembered. I was doing a performance at the same concert as Hannah and a couple others. But when Hannah and I tried to make friends, we got onto a subject about my personal life with guys, and how she wanted to have one of those guys. Hannah kept taunting me and almost making me cry.I guess I was kinda a cry-baby at the time. And Hannah _was_ a little bit of a bully. We both had ways of adjusting to the rock star life.

"Wow," Hannah and I said, having that whole flashback.

"Was that it?" I asked in disbelief. "We turned into rivals for that long because of a _guy_?"

"I didn't even know the guy's name," Hannah said with a face. "Man I was a brat."

I chuckled, a small smile forming on my face. "And I guess I was a bit of a baby."

"I'm sorry for teasing you back then, whatever reason I did it for," Hannah apologized, shaking her head left and right. "You and that guy must have been pretty close."

I smiled, remembering who it was. "We were. I missed him so much back then.... I guess he was a touchy subject for me at the time."

"Well it's behind us," Hannah nodded. "Did you and that guy ever get back together? If you were so upset the break up must have been harsh."

I put up another nervous grin, scratching the back of my cat ear hat. "Um, a-actually we didn't. We never even, uh, got together."

"Wait so the mystery dude wasn't your boyfriend?" Hannah asked. "Sweet niblets after all this time!"

I laughed a little. "You should know I don't date guys."

"Now I do," Hannah said. "So since he's not your boyfriend, who is he anyway?"

"Promise you won't laugh?" I asked, quite embarrassed enough.

"Nah-dah," Hannah said with her hand.

I breathed in and out. "It's-"

"Ash!!!" Saiya shouted, stomping down the stairs.

"What?" I whined.

"Important!" Saiya shouted, running to the front of the coffee table across from Hannah and me. "The TSA's tomorrow right?"

"Yeah so?"

"Do you have a date?"

"No," I answered flatly. "Since when do I ever have a date?"

"Now," Saiya answered, acting like a workaholic adult again. How is she a child? "You're 15 now. It's okay if you were 14 or 13 but _15_ you need to have a date or you're gonna look real pathetic."

"Since when??" I repeated with that facial expression.

"Even Hannah has a date!" Saiya yelled.

"It's true," Hannah admitted. "Ol- I mean Mike volunteered to be my date for the thing. Maybe you can get Nate?"

"Yeah?" Saiya nodded with eyebrows raised.

"I don't know if Nate would be into that sorta thing-"

"Please for the sake of cheese just get out of here and ask him to be the darn date," Saiya said, pushing me out the door. She shut it and sighed, turning around to see Hannah starring.

"Uh," Hannah began, ".... So how are you with limo rides?"


	14. Settling Differences Pt2

_The Teen Singer Awards are coming up, and it's being held in Wyckoff! Which means that all of Ash's pop-star rivals will be coming into town, including the famous Hannah Montana, her arch nemesis. But when the two start to get along, will Nate be okay with it? In a side story, Saiya and Aiden try to make a dress while Lola and Ember form the ultimate rivalry._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 14: Settling Differences Pt.2**

"Nate!" I shouted into the Gray Household.

"The boys are downstairs in the basement," their mother Diane said from the couch, reading a magazine.

"Oh," I said. "Thanks, Mrs. G."

"Ash, by the way," she said, making me pause before I could go downstairs. "Do you happen to know why Shane is in a dress?"

I wore an expressionless face as I turned my head. "You don't want to know."

"Ah," Diane nodded as I rushed down the stairs, avoiding any more unwanted questions.

"Guys!" I shouted, running down the stairs.

"Hey," Jason greeted absent mindedly, playing with his acoustic guitar. Shane was up on a small stool in my dress, Aiden adding some finishing touches to it. Nate was no where to be found, though.

"Wow," I said, starring at Shane. "Your mom wasn't kidding."

"You so owe me," Shane muttered.

"Right...," I nodded slowly. "Anyway have you guys seen Nate? I need to ask him something."

"He went out," Jason said with arched eyebows. "We thought you were with him."

"No, I was with Hannah all day," I answered. "Can I borrow your phone?"

Jason tossed me his phone and I dialed Nate's number, waiting for him to pick up after the ringing.

"Jase?" Nate asked.

"It's Ash," I said.

"Oh. Surprise you'd be calling," he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, sounded offended. But I had pushed that to the back of my mind. "Anyway, I need to ask you something."

"Sure. Blow me off and ask me something," Nate said.

"What's your problem?"

"It's nothing," he said stubbornly.

I rolled my eyes. "Anyway Saiya's telling me that since I'm 15 I need an.... escort for the TSA's. And since Hannah has one already I figured that-"

"You want me to be your escort," Nate finished. "No."

"Listen I know you don't like the tuxes and everything celebrity-like but I really need for you to-"

"You only want me as an escort to look good for the TSA's," Nate said as if he were lecturing me. "You think just because Hannah has one you should be like her and have an escort of your own."

"Nate I am not like that!"

"Well you are. You've been blowing me off for days to spend time with Hannah!"

"Not I haven't! She and I are just trying to mend our friendship. And it seems you can't take me having more than one best friend!" I shouted into the phone.

"Oh so now she's your _girl_ best friend."

"Try _the_ best friend. She wouledn't be lcturing me like you are right now!"

"Well maybe she does because you're starting to get a big head about the celebrity life, something I thought you'd never do. But apparently I was wrong."

"Oh, I get it now. You're _jealous_ that I'm spending more time with Hannah than you."

Then there was a short silence on the phone. "You know what, Ash, just find yourself another escort. You can just forget about me." A beep starting going off. He hung up.

I glared at the phone before shutting it. I turned around, seeing Aiden, Shane, and Jason starring at me.

"Awkward...," Shane said, making me glare at him.

"Wow," Aiden said, holding a needle and string in his hands. "I never heard you and Nate argue like that before."

"They never _do_ argue like that," Jason corrected, walking up to me and taking his phone. "What happened on there?"

"Nothing," I answered, a little lower. "Um, sorry guys I, guess I better get going."

"If you still need an escort I can go if you want," Shane offered.

I made a small smile. "Thanks Shane."

With that I went up the stairs, taking my time.

"This can't end well," Jason sighed.

"I'll say," Aiden nodded.

--

It was the night of the TSA's. I was in the dress Saiya and Aiden made for me. Right now, Hannah was doing my hair and make up, since she was all set.

"You know it's kinda cool to be doing someone else's make up," Hannah said. "It's always stylists for me."

"Well it's a first for me," I said. "You know you're really good. Almost as if I'm not wearing any."

"I was taught that was the key," Hannah said. "Alright, done."

"How do I look," we both asked. "Great," we both answered, only for us to laugh again.

"You sure you wanna end that truce after the TSA?" Hannah asked.

I shook my head. "I don't think so. I'm having too much fun with you."

"Me too," Hannah said. "But Mikayla. She's been in town for almost a day now and she hasn't caused any trouble at all."

Suddenly the doors barged down, and we saw two big men in suits and shades with a smaller girl in a dress in the middle with her hands in the middle.

"I just had to say it," Hannah said with a frown.

"Oh..." I said. ".... I think I get what you meant before now. She like tore down my doors."

"Hannah, " Mikayla glared. "And Ashley," she smiled. "Wow you've grown since the last time I saw you. You're so beautiful! And your songs are a hit!"

"Thank you Mikayla," I smiled welcoming as she held both my hands.

"I'll have to get rid of you," she said, swinging our arms with that grin.

"I'll have to what of who now?" I repeated.

"Told ya," Hannah said as one of the men got her hands behind her back.

"Hey!" I shouted as one of the men got my arms behind as well. "Let me go!! Ima wearin high heels!" I stomped on the man's foot and I ran, him groaning in pain.

"Don't just stand there! Get her!" Mikaylar ordered. Eventually the man regained his posture and chased me around the living room. I screamed and dodged his grasp, diving over the couch and behind it.

The man walked up and bent over the front of the couch, only for me to pop up and whack him with a pillow. I ran again until I got a hold of a broom and turned around, holding it up and almost hitting the man.

"I've got a broom!" I shouted warningly, trying to sound like I knew what I was doing.

After about a second of the man trying to corner me I whacked the top of his head, part of my broom breaking off. I put in a nervous grin, seeing as it didn't even phase him.

"Hehe... I meant to do that," I grinned under my cat ear hat, only for me to shout as the guy lifted me over his shoulder.

"Alright boys, into the van we go I suppose," Mikayla smiled as we started leaving the house.

"Nice," Hannah said sarcastically, also over the shoulder of the other man.

"I tried," I shrugged, once we left. Unknown to us, the closet door in the giant living room opened, revealing Saiya who heard everything.

--

"It's true!" Saiya shouted at the Gray's house.

Jason and Shane laughed nonstop. Nate was on the couch doing school work, Aiden listening intently. And Shane was already in a tux for Ash.

"You actually expect us to believe that story?" Jason asked through hysterics.

"Yeah," Shane laughed. "Mikayla, and two giant men, kidnapping Ash Drame and Hannah Montana? I can't believe I'm saying this, but that's actually one of the things I never believed would happen."

"We never believed you'd be in a pink dress as a manican model then look what happened," Saiya remarked with an attitude, making Shane pout and some of the others chuckle. "Come on you guys gotta believe me."

"If that's the case why didn't you just call the police," Nate said flatly, continuing his school work, as if Saiya's story meant nothing to him.

"Like they'd believe me. Look how these two bozos reacted," Saiya told with crossed arms, reffering to Jason and Shane who turned their heads towards the small girl.

"Well I believe you," Aiden said, walking up to Saiya. "Saiya is my best friend. And I am willing to believe anything she says and do whatever I can to pair up our team work, and that way, we can do anything we put our mind to," Aiden said, like he was making an inspiring speech. You could even hear horns in the background. "Now go outside so my brothers and I can discuss a secret operation plan," Aiden said, pushing her out the door by surprise.

"Wow," Jason said, seeing how well Aiden handled that.

"Now guys we really need a plan if we're gonna save Hannah and Ash."

"Why do we need to save them?" Nate asked.

"Dude even though this stuff's probably not real that was kind of harsh," Shane pointed out.

"So?" Nate asked, writing in his books.

"Nate you and Ash have been arguing long enough. Just put it aside already," Jason said.

"No. I won't," Nate said stubbornly, putting down his pen. "Ever since Hannah Montana and Ash made that 'truce' they've been inseparable. Now Ash's all caught up in the celebrity life and I..." Nate turned his head, living his lips. "I just miss my old best friend."

Shane made a small smile, slapping Nate's back. "I don't blame ya, man. Don't worry 'bout it. If I know Ash as well as you do, then we both know she'll forgive you after she beats the tar out of you."

"Who said I'm asking for an apology?" Nate asked.

"Because the guys are supposed to make the first move," Jason said. "The girls never admit they're wrong."

"Yeah yeah Nate's got his almost-happy-ending. Can we _please_ get back to the subject Ash is _kidnapped_?!" Aiden shouted.

"Oh yeah," Nate said.

"Oh my gosh," Jason panicked with shivering arms

"What do we do!?" Shane asked with his hand in his hair.

"Call the police!" Jason shouted.

"BREAK OUT THE BREADSTICKS!!" Shane yelled out of no where, totally in panic mode. Meanwhile Nate had been slowly backing out of that small freakish scene.

"This is gonna take a while," Nate said upsettingly.

"You know I've got a plan already," Aiden said to his older brother. "But unfortunately you're the only one I can use."

"Why me?"

"Want me to send those two to rescue Ash and Hannah?" Aiden asked, pointing at the panicking Jason and the frantic Shane.

".... I'm game. What's the plan?"

--

Hannah and I were in this underground sewer. Mikayla just left us here, our only light coming from a small lantern and some bars from the surface. Of course no one can hear us.

"This thing's gonna run out eventually," Hannah said bored, sitting down.

"I know," I said. "And Mikayla left us down here just so she can win our awards. Can you believe how pathetic that is?"

Hannah laughed. "Sure is." She looked up, seeing the dark ceiling. "You think we're ever gonna get out of here?"

"I think we can," I said, looking down into the water. "She probably thought we wouldn't want to go through the sewage."

"We wouldn't."

"I know that's what stinks," I nodded, until my face changed. "Now I finally realize what a bad pun is."

Hannah chuckled, me leaning against the wall with crossed arms. "You never told me about the guy."

"What guy?" I asked, removing my high heel shoes and throwing them into the water.

"The one who we got into an argument over," Hannah reminded. "Your 'not-boyfriend'."

"Ah," I remembered, how I got cut off last time from answering. "Actually.... I don't know. It's kind of secret I guess."

"Secret," Hannah repeated. "I can totally understand the meaning of secret. Trust me."

I looked towards the sewer water. "I'm gonna go do a little exploring. See if I can find us a way out of here."

"Take the lantern," Hannah said, handing it to me. "And don't wander too far. We don't need you falling into the water."

"I'll try not to," I said, leaving our small space.

--

"So you really believe they're down there," Nate said as he and his little brother Aiden walked through the woods.

"That's what the internet said," Aiden repeated again. "On Mikayla's fansite she said if she were to ever have hostages, she'd put them in the sewer. The closest thing we have to a sewage opening is here in the woods."

"So why am I going again?"

"Hey, you're the one with the merman magic thing. You can go through the water and find them easily. For all we know Ash could be in the water."

"Hope not," Nate said, getting worried.

"Question is," Aiden sighed, "is where is the sewage opening?"

"Nate!" whispered a loud voice. Nate turned his head, seeing Yai up in the trees, jumping from branch to branch.

He mouthed, '_What are you doing?'_, obvious he wanted for Yai to disappear. Nate had no time for 'nature spirits' or whatever Yai declared herself to be. And Aiden didn't know about it either so that made it worse.

"I know where to find Ash and Hannah!" Yai shouted, making Nate's eyes widen. "Follow me!" And with that she jumped off the tree and began running.

"I know where they are" Nate said out loud to Aiden.

"What?"

"Come on this way," Nate shouted, suddenly running, Aiden trying to catch up.

--

I began walking forward through the dark sewer. I've never really been in one. Then again, who'd want to?

As I walked, I saw a slight vibration in the water, making me turn and flash some of the light in it. I shrugged it off and continued walking. I heard it again and looked towards the water, seeing nothing again. This time I was sure I was suspicious.

"Hello?" I called quietly, knowing my voice would echo. I closed my eyes. "Just being paranoid, Ash."

"You sure 'bout that?" asked a male voice, making me almost scream as I slapped both my hands to my mouth. The lanturn flew into the air and almost landed in the water. Except it landed in the hands of Nate.

"Nate?" I asked through my two hands.

"Heey," Nate said awkwardly. ".... Unexpected meeting you here."

"Clearly," I whispered harshly, bending down. "What are you doing here? How'd you find me?"

"Let's see. Water, merman powers. I don't know maybe I'm super man."

I shook my head. "Seriously. How'd you know I was down here?"

"According to Aiden he said from a fansite that if Mikayla were to have two hostages, she'd hide them in a sewer," Nate explained.

"And you listened to him?" I asked with a slight laugh.

"Well I got worried," Nate said, turning his head away.

I made a half smile. "I thought you were mad at me for being a jerk."

"You weren't a jerk-"

"No I was, Nate. Don't lie to me about it," I said, taking the blame for this whole thing. "I guess I got caught up in the celebrity life Hannah showed me that, I forgot I was supposed to be down to earth." I released a short breath. "And apparently I forgot how to be a good friend.... I'm sorry, Nate."

"I'm sorry, too. I'll deny it later but, I guess I was kinda jealous you were spending more time with Hannah."

"Man I should've tape recorded that," I said, making us laugh. "Hey wait aminute. How'd you get into the sewer water?"

"Sewer water? If I were in sewer water I'd be covered in, who knows what," Nate laughed. "This is water that leads to the lake from the river in the woods."

"So we're not in a sewer?"

"Not the disgusting part at least."

"No wonder it doesn't smell down here," I said. "You know the way out? Hannah's way back that way. There's an opening in the ceiling I think I can ope from there."

"Go straight that way and you'll find an opening with a ladder. Go through that and you'll appear back in the woods."

"How are you gonna get out?" I asked confused.

Nate remained silent for a moment, a puzzled look on his face. "You know Aiden never did explain that part to me."

I rolled my eyes and stood back up, walking with the lantern.

"Ash? Ash Wait up!"

I smiled, laughing and racing Nate, me by running, him by swimming. Duh he won. I climbed up the ladder, meeting Aiden there. He agreed he'd get Nate out of the ground while I went to go free Hannah.

I ran barefoot through the woods, following the way I walked backwards. Eventually I found the rusty metal bars where our previous cellar resided over. "Hannah!"

I saw her head look up. "Ash? How'd you get up there?!"

"I found a way out. Now move out of the way. I'm gonna bust you out of here."

"How?"

"Uh." I looked around and picked up a large rock, and began pounding on the rusty bars, hoping they would break. After a while, I got one of the bars to fall down, and eventually the rest.

"Alright, got it," I said, bending over. "Grab my hand!"

She jumped up over a couple pipes and reached for my hand, me pulling her out. Eventually we both fell over on the surface, out of breath.

"This is what I hate about award nights. People get _real_ competitive," Hannah stated.

"Obviously," I agreed, sitting up.

"Guys!" Aiden and Nate shouted.

I looked back, seeing Nate in his usual clothes, no longer a merman. Aiden must have dried him off. "Hey, you made it."

"How'd they find us?" Hannah asked confused.

"I contacted for help once I got out," I lied, hoping it'd work.

"Now if you don't mind, Saiya's got a limo waiting outside the woods," Aiden spoke up, coming in between us tree teens. "Mike's with her too, and he doesn't know _any_ of this so we all keep quiet."

"Right," we all agreed. Like we needed anybody knowing we were trapped in a sewer.

--

"Almost there," I said, looking out the window.

"Yeah," Hannah agreed, seeing a long line of people.

Eventually we stopped in front of the red carpet, the front door opening.

"Here we go," Hannah winked to me as she and Mike went out, greeting the camera flashes.

"It's so cool how they're just friends and they treat it so normally," Aiden commented. "Unlike certain people-"

"Alright shut up now," Nate said, covering Aiden's head with a pillow from the limo's seat.

I sighed. "Well, wish me luck."

"Go knock 'em dead," Siaya said with two thumbs up. I guess in the end I didn't have a date, since Shane's not here.

I nodded confidently as I stepped out of the limo. I stood up, everyone smiling and cheering and taking pictures. I began walking a step or two, which is when I noticed I still wasn't wearing any shoes. I picked up the bottom of my dress and saw my bare feet. They took pictures of that, obviously.

"Ooh," I said to myself, feeling like another forgetful girl.

Suddeny I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I saw Nate.

"Can I still be your 'escort'?" Nate whispered to me.

I smiled. "Now all I'm missing is my shoes," I chuckled, standing right side up again and letting my dress go. "Guess this will be my first time walking down bare foot."

"Maybe not," Nate said, scooping me up, which scared me for a second.

"Wow," Saiya and Aiden laughed form inside the limo.

Of course they took pictures of that too, but hey, Nate and I were enjoying ourselves.

"WHOOO! GO ASH!!! YEAH!!" Shane shouted from their TV. They were at the Gray's living room, all watching the channel. It was Jason, Shane, Ember, and Lola.

"They look real cute together," Lola nodded.

"I know right?" Ember agreed. Looked like the two finally settled differences of their own.

Nate walked down the red carpet with me in his arms, my hands around his neck. We were smiling and laughing like we were little kids. And that was it, we were ourselves.

--

"And here on the Teen Singer Awards, give it up for the sensational, Ash Drame!"

The audience clapped as I came up on stage. Nate, Mike, and Hannah were in the audience, watching. I smiled at Nate though. He and I worked on this song together. The band started playing.

_When things are comin' round, and rules start to spread  
Society invites you to what's out there  
I don't wanna be takin' sides, but I don't feel right in between  
'Cause the choices that I make are what makes me real_

_Gotta concentrate on....  
What I want to be, gone...  
We never won yet, we won, we won_

_Yes I wanna try fly away__  
Fly away to where, where you  
Try and try and try, the part that holds your light  
You know that I can't be true  
Not until you do, let me  
Let me go free, let me be who I wanna be  
Rules of my society_

_These grounds are hard to break, and surprisingly I say  
In a dispersing, soothing voice, it'll be okay  
Repeating messed up hits, and blocking shooting throws  
To whitstand the words that go  
And show us no_

_Gotta concentrate on  
What I want to be, gone  
We never won yet, we've met,__ I've met_

_Yes I wanna try fly away  
Fly away to where, where you  
Try and try and try, the part that holds your light  
You know that I can't be true  
Not until you do, let me  
Let me go free, let me be who I wanna be  
Rules of my society_

_Too much to choose  
To describe this news  
What's misplaced is what you're missing  
Gotta concentrate on  
What I want to be, gone  
We nev__er won yet, but we've won, we finally_

___Yes I wanna try fly away  
Fly away to where, where you  
Try and try and try, the part that holds your light  
You know that I can't be true  
Not until you do, let me  
Let me go free, let me be who I wanna be  
_

The audience clapped and cheered as I bowed, my microphone still in my hand. "Thank you!"

"Well well well, those are some simple words to say for a person who was voted Best Teen Singer," said the announcer who came and presented me with a small golden statue of a person and the cinema roll thing. I never understood what they were called but who cares I WON.

"Oh my gosh thank you," I smiled accepting it."I want to thank my newest friend, Hannah Montana for inspiring me a lot these past few days." She smiled up at me, giving me a thumbs up and a _thank you_. "My little sister Saiya and her friend Aiden. They made this dress for me, really comfortable, too."

"Yeah!" Aiden and Saiya clapped, laughing.

"And my closest friends the Gray brothers. If it weren't for them I don't know where I'd be, really. Thank you everyone!"

"Hold it!" shoutedMikayla's voice, running on stage from the side.

"Oh jeez," Hannah said, sinking in her seat front row.

"That wannabe pop star doesn't deserve to win that award! I do! You're not even supposed to be here!"

"Ah sit down you lost. get over it!" Hannah shouted.

"Make me," Mikayla said snobishly.

hannah yelled and ran up on stage, Nate trying to pull her back. Unfortunatly Hannah pushed him off once they got on stage and she wrestled Mikayla to the ground.

I ran over to Nate on my knees.

"This turned out pretty well," Nate muttered, rubbing his head.

"I guess," I chuckled, my hands on his shoulder.

"Kidnapper!"

"Blond lip-singer!"

"One hit wonder!"

"ARGH!!!"

--

It was night now, the after party. I was by the side at the wall, a cup of punch in my hand.

"Hey, I finally found you," Nate said, walking up to me. "This whole thing is like the dances at school."

"Isn't it?" I asked. "Everybody's having fun and partying, while I be the infamous wall flower."

"You are not a wall flower. Just, not interested is all," Nate said, taking my hand and lifting me up from the chair. He put my drink of punch to another table. "Come on, I went exploring around here. Let's go upstairs. There's something I wanna show you."

"Alright, I'll go tell Hannah first," I said. "If it's alright with you."

"It is now," Nate said with a small smile. We both went our separate ways and I found Hannah out on the dance floor.

"Hey, I just saw you and Nate. You guys alright?" Hannah asked while dancing.

"I'm gonna go upstairs alright?" I told.

"Alright," Hannah nodded.

I smiled. "And it's Nate," I finally answered

"What's Nate?" Hannah asked confused as I ran. "What about Nate?!" she called out, but I was already gone.

"I'm here-" I stopped, seeing the roof of the building, Nate waiting. "Why doesn't it surprise me we'd be up here."

"Because," Nate said, laying in a giant sun-chair.

I laughed, seeing him lying in it. "Wow."

"Come on, lay down," he said, scotching over.

I walked over and laid down beside him, my hand on his outstretched arm as a pillow. I couldn't help but feel sleepier now. I yawned and turned towards him, closing my eyes. "Mind if I sleep here, best friend? I'm tired," I yawned, pulling my hat over my eyes.

"Not at all, best friend," Nate replied, tired himself. And with that, we fell asleep there, under the stars.


	15. SPECIAL: The Caper Lye Lake Pt1

_Ash Drame is hit with a wake-up call when she realizes she'll have to leave for her World Tour. Stricken with sadness and the unwillingness to talk to the guys, her little sister Saiya forces everyone to take a weekend trip at their old summer home in Caper Lye. However, Caper Lye is everything but normal. No surprise there. _

* * *

**CHAPTER 15: SPECIAL-The Caper Lye Lake Pt1**

It was after school, and I was on my way to the caves. However, I was still in the town-part of the place.

"Hey Ash," Mysti greeted as I walked into the Aqua Note.

"One strawberry smoothie," I said, sitting down. "I feel like treating myself."

"Alone I see," Mysti noted, making my order.

"Nah, I had to stay at school late today," I told her. "Detention with Ms. Autumn."

"Jason's told me many things about that teacher," Mysti said in her usual bored sounding amused tone. "None of them were good."

I laughed. "Wow."

"Here you go," Mysti said, giving me my smoothie with a straw.

"Thanks," I said, sipping it. Delicious as always.

"Oh yeah," Mysti said, taking out a giant colorful box. "The owner's making us do this contest thing."

"Sounds interesting," I said, curious as she held the box on the counter.

"Go ahead, try it," Mysti said. I noticed a circular hole on the top of the box and put my hand inside. I tried to feel for something, but the box was deep.

"If you're wondering what this is," Mysti began. "You pull out a small colored ball. You get a prize depending on what color it is."

"I see," I said, trying hard to grab something. Finally I felt something and picked it up. I pulled my hand out, revealing a small hand-sized pink ball. "What's this?"

Mysti looked at what was in my hand and bent under the counter. She stood back up with something in her hands. It looked like a necklace. "Here."

I took it in my hands, inspecting it. It looked like a green stone wrapped in a brown thick string, like a necklace. "What is it?"

"It's a Lykke Necklace," Mysti said.

"What's so special about it?" I asked with a confused expression.

"It's supposed to be something like a destiny necklace or something of that nonsense," Mysti said with a wave of her hand. "You give it to a person and your destinies are intertwined forever. I don't believe in it, though."

"Well I think it's pretty cool," I said, smiling at it as it glistened. "I'll save this."

"Whatever makes you happy, Ash," Mysti shrugged as I enjoyed my smoothie."

--

"It was...." I said, beginning to read as I did some extra credit in the underground cave behind my house. I was with Nate, him in the water. "It was...." I read again from the page before shutting the book. It echoed. "Why am I even doing extra credit?"

"Because you're trying to pull your literature grades up," Nate reminded me.

I pouted. "Yeah but all the books they give are so boring. It's always about adults who do normal stuff and then just, bad stuff."

"Bad stuff?" Nate laughed.

"Well they're all adult books!" I shouted upset.

"What do you expect? We're in high school honor classes," Nate said as I put my books back inside my school bag. "How you even got into honors classes I'll never know."

"Says the merman genius who doesn't have to worry about school," I said, seeing him swimming around relaxing.

"Maybe because you have a lot of stuff to balance on your head. With music and school and my brothers' and my secret."

"I guess," I said, hearing my phone ring. I pressed the button. "Hello?"

"Ash?" George said, my manager.

"G-George?" I asked, surprised a why he was even calling me. "What are you calling for?"

"We're all waiting for you at the office," he said sternly as if scolding me for being late to another meeting. "You're late!"

Oh. So I am late. "You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"IT IS A BAD THING THE MEETINGS ABOUT YOU AND YOU'RE NOT HERE!!!!" George screamed into my phone, making me wince and hold the phone away. Even Nate heard, him wincing as well.

"Geez, let it go. You should be used to me being late by now," I mumbled, holding it back to my ear after regaining my hearing. "I'll be there in an hour."

"It only takes ten minutes to get here why an hour?" George said, growing impatient.

"Because I'm eating a ham and cheese sub," I lid like it were the truth.

"You don't have a ham and cheese sub," Nate spoke up.

"Well I wish I did I'm starving," I replied.

"Just, get down here," George said, trying to not let his temper get the best of him.

"Yeah yeah keep your hair on," I said, being literal about that hair thing. "I've gotta go, Nate. The boss is gonna kill me."

"That George guy?"

"No my little sister," I answered, running out of the cave, Nate smiling a little as he waved goodbye.

--

"My when for the who is what now?!?" I shouted in surprised throughout the conference room full of business people, Saiya and I at the head and George at the other end.

"I just said it for the fourth time," George sighed out, the rest of the business men silent. "Your summer tour is _over_. You have a schedule to keep on track here remember? Your World Tour?"

"Since when was I going to have a World Tour?!" I shouted, loosing my surprised expression as I stood up.

"Since we added it on your schedule," said one of the men.

"Well no one told me!" I shouted.

"That's because you never pay attention to your schedule," Saiya spoke up, sounding annoyed and embarrassed.

"Either way I'm not going," I said with crossed arms and a straight look on my face.

"Well you're under contract," George said. "And your songs for your next album?"

"T-They not done yet!" I defended.

"And you said that we could work on the next album ourselves!" Saiya reminded.

"Well _we_ have deadlines which _you_ guys aren't meeting," George said.

"I only have eight songs!" I said, getting upset, if I weren't already. "I am not submitting only eight songs for my album and I am not leaving Wyckoff. Meeting over," I said, storming out of the room in an orderly fashion.

--

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M SUBMITTING EIGHT SONGS FOR MY ALBUM AND WE'RE LEAVING WYCKOFF?!?!?!?!" I shouted, making birds fly out of the forest from our house.

"Geez are you in a bad mood," Saiya said, her finger in her ear. "Like our manager said, you have a contract, which they have control over."

"Still," I said, sitting down angry. "They can't do this. I don't wanna leave."

"You've left places you liked before," Saiya reminded, feeling some sympathy for me.

"Yeah, but they were never home," I said, calming down. "Tell me you want to leave, Saiya."

She sighed. "Listen. I'm no happier than you are about this, but that's the price we paid to do this thing."

"I know," I said, my bangs covering her eyes. "I think I need some time alone up in my room," I said, standing up to go to the stairs.

"Want me to call the guys over?" Saiya asked, trying to cheer me up. My eyes were still covered.

"No thanks," I said, dragging myself up. "And even if you do go against me and invite them over, I'm locking my door."

"I-"

"I buried Shane's chain-saw don't even try," I said in the same depressed matter, disappearing upstairs.

"Man," Saiya said, depending on Shane's chain saw. "Hey at least this is a good song writing experience!"

"I'm not songwriting anymore!" I shouted from inside my locked room.

Saiya sighed at my stubbornness. Then agin, she couldn't blame me. Only problem left to get into, was how was she going to tell the guys? Considering the fact they would be leaving within a week, this was going to be the worst so far.

--

Saiya walked to the Gray's house in the rain. She was wearing her dark pink raincoat and her hair was drenched. She rang their doorbell, dreading the thought of telling them their beloved Ash Drame was leaving.

Aiden answered the door, seeing Saiya much to his surprise. "Saiya," he said, his head jumping.

Saiya looked from her wet rain boots and Aiden saw an unusual look in her eyes.

"W-What's the matter?" Aiden asked, worried.

--

"Oh man that's terrible," Aiden said, sitting at the coffee table with Saiya. Her coat and boots were drying by the front door, and she had a blanket around over her shoulders.

"Ash is probably still locked in her room," Saiya remembered, remembering the last time she saw her older sister. "Are your brothers home?"

"No. My guess is that they got caught in the rain and are probably hiding in the wa-" Aiden paused, Saiya starring at him. "Wa.... Wan...derful Aqua Note with Mysti. Yeah. The guys get real thirsty in the rain," Aiden said nodding.

Saiya sighed. "I guess it can't be helped then. Can you tell them for me, Aiden?"

"Sure," Aiden nodded, picking up the phone from the table. "Let's call them right now," he said absentmindedly, only wondering how they were going to react.

--

Meanwhile, the guys were hiding in a cave by the boulders on the beach, their school stuff on a couple rocks.

"I can not believe we're stuck here," Shane said in his merman form, seeing rain pouring outside the caves.

"Hey, at least I can work on my science protect," Jason sad, leaning over by a boulder and using some tools from his bag to, tinker with his contraption or whatever it was.

Shane sighed, shaking his head and looking over at Nate, who was taking some notes over by another boulder. "Ah come on you too?"

"What?" Nate asked, giving Shane an odd look.

"Am I the only normal one around here?" Shane said to himself.

"I think that'd be us," Jason said. "Ever considered _you_ to be the abnormal one."

"Me the abnormal one," Shane repeated with a flail of his arm. "Compared to the merman competing in a science fair and a merman taking notes for a _CLASS THAT DOES NO EXIST_."

"Who said I was taking notes for school?" Nate asked.

"My point proven," Shane said.

"Don't go acting like you're the normal one," Jason said. "You're pretty weird yourself."

"Yeah Ash and I had to hide your chain saw to keep you from going berserk in wood shop," Nate said.

"The teacher said bring any tools you have," Shane said before making a face. "So that was _you_!!"

"No it was the Easter Bunny," Nate said sarcastically.

"Guys quiet," Jason said, hearing his cellphone ring in his bag. He picked it up and saw it was Aiden. "Stuck in a cave, how may we help you?"

"Are you guys stuck anywhere? Something big just happened," Aiden said.

"I just said, we're stuck in a cave," Jason repeated. "And what big thing?"

"Did Aiden blow something up in the microwave again?" Nate asked.

"Or did he blow something up in my _lamp_ again," Shane said with a look.

"I can't tell you over the phone. This has to be in person," Aiden said, ignoring what he heard in the phone's background. "Just get here as fast as you can."

With that Aiden hung up, confusing Jason. "He says we have to get home. It's urgent."

"Maybe something happened?" Nate wondered.

"Noooo," Shane said sarcastically.

"Then we'll try this," Jason said, showing them the contraption he was working on.

Shane and Nate swam over, looking at what Jason was holding in his hand. "A miniature hamster ball," Nate said flatly.

"Not a hamster ball," Jason smiled.

--

DINGDONG.

Aiden got up from the couch and answered the front door. There he saw his three brothers standing in the rain, inside a giant hamster ball, keeping them from getting wet.

Aiden starred and stayed quiet for a minute. "Tell me you're just salespeople."

"Just open the latch so we can get out of here for your _urgent_ thing," Nate said from inside, pounding on the see-through material.

"Because _someone_ forgot to put a handle on the inside," Shane said, directing it towards Jason.

"Sorry," Jason said for the eleventh time.

"Do I have to? I can enjoy this," Aiden said nodding.

"Aiden," Nate said sternly.

Aiden made a slightly scared face and immediately went to open wherever the door was on the giant hamster ball.

"Thanks," Shane said, being the last to walk out of the thing.

"So what's the big thing you're talking about?" Jason asked, not expecting much.

Before Aiden answered, he got some tissues and stuck them in his ears. He opened his mouth but then closed it, taking a step back. He was about to say it again, but then took two step back.

"What is it already?" Nate asked, getting annoyed.

Aiden immediately grabbed a tennis racket from a near-by table and held it up in defence. "Ash is leaving for her next tour!"

"WHAT?!" all three boys asks, Aiden screaming as they all ran at him, Aiden still holding the tennis racket for protection.

"I told you it was a big thing," Aiden said with one eye open.

"Are you sure?" Shane asked, frantic.

"Yes I'm sure. Saiya came over and told me herself," Aiden said, lowering his tennis racket, seeing his brothers have somewhat calmed down. "She said that Ash's real upset about it and locked herself in her room."

"She doesn't want to leave?" Nate asked surprised.

"Well duh, einstein," Shane said, knocking on his little brother's head. "She's finally back with you and everybody in town. No surprise she's so upset about having to leave."

"_Forced_to leave to be exact," Aiden corrected, taking out the tissues from his ears. "Saiya told me Ash went berserk and walked out of her own meeting."

"We'll talk to her at school tomorrow," Jason said.

"What do you mean tomorrow?!" Nate retorted, Aiden suddenly shooting his tennis racket up again in his defence.

"Well we can't go now. It's late," Jason pointed out, seeing Nate wasn't thinking straight at the moment.

"Knowing Ash she's not sleeping," Nate said, walking backwards until he got to the door and ran out, his brothers watching.

"Poor guy," Shane said, seeing the door slam in the night.

"At least he reacted better than I expected," Aiden shrugged, making Jason and Shane glance down at him. Aiden once again slowly rose his tennis racket with both hands, slowly eyeing his two older brothers.

--

It was late at night as Nate walked through the woods with his hands in his pockets. He could feel the night summer winds blowing through the woods.

"Someone's up past his bed time," teased a familiar girl-ish voice.

Nate sighed. "Yai I don't have time for you."

"I know. You heard the cat-girl is going away, right?" Yai said, walking backwards in front of Nate.

Nate made a confused face as we walked. "How'd you find out? Oh yeah, ghost powers probably."

"Spirit. I'm a spirit, not a ghost. Spirit," Yai corrected, and quite clearly.

"Whatever," Nate said, not really interested in Yai's business.

Yai sighed, her hand on her forehead. "Either way, I'm just here to warn you okay?"

"Warm me of what? Bugs?" Nate asked annoyed.

"Geez you're so serious," Yai mumbled, slowing in her walking and going behind Nate now. "And no. Just stay away from Merloff Island."

"What the heck's Merloff Island?" Nate asked, turning his head around. But all he felt was a swosh of wind, because Yai had disappeared once again. He sighed. "What a troublesome kid. She doesn't make sense half the time I talk to her."

Nate crossed the huge bridge in front of my house and came to my manor. He noticed all of the lights off, and ringing the doorbell would only disturb Saiya. And the last thing Nate needed was to wake up a workaholic 8-year old girl with a temper.

It was then Nate remembered one way to get to Ash.

--

I was sitting in my rocking chair with a small lamp on. I couldn't sleep, knowing my days in Wyckoff were limited now. I was I going to face the guys? _Could_I face them at all? I could barely face Saiya earlier today.

I sighed, lost at what too do for this last week. Suddenly through my wide pen corridor window flew in a paper airplane. I made a confused face as it landed on my rug in the middle of my bedroom.

I stood up and knelt down to it, opening it up and seeing a written messge. "_Ash, you okay_?"

I recognized the handwriting, for I have seen it too often. I walked over to my window, and knelt at the bench by it, seeing Nate at the bottom. "Nate?" I asked, wiping my eyes.

"You crying?" Nate asked straight out, embarrassing me slightly.

"No, I'm just tired and my eyes are getting watery," I said, more trying to persuade myself than Nate. "What do you want?"

"Wow. Ash Drame giving me the cold shoulder," Nate said sarcastically. "Usually this is the other way around."

I made a very bad attempt at a smile. "Just go home, Gray. It's late."

"You sure?" Nate asked, not saying he knew I was going to leave soon. He wanted to keep it that way for now. "I got worried about you when Aiden said you were upset."

_'Figures Saiya would tell Aiden,'_I thought. Aiden and Saiya were like two peas in a pod. I wonder how hard this is for those two. "I'm fine."

"Promise?" Nate asked, pestering me in a non-annoying way.

"Promise," I said, trying to get him to go home since it was so dark out.

"Liar," he called up to me.

"Just get some sleep alright? We have school tomorrow," I said, walking away and to my bed. Maybe if I went to bed, he'd go as well.

"You know," Nate's voice called into my room from below, me hearing him loud and clear. "Either way we're still best friends. And just like how you kept trying to get through me when you first came back here, I'm going to keep trying with you."

That was the last I heard of Nate for the night, and I finally felt myself force into sleep, a tear escaping my eye in the process. But in the end I couldn't figure out if the tear came from lack of sleep, or from sadness. And in no time, more tears slid right down my face and onto my pillow. No sobs just.... silent tears that Nate was somehow.... able to trigger I suppose.

--

It was the next morning, and the three Gray brothers went to their local high school as they would any other normal day.

"Hey," Ember said, rushing herself into homeroom and to Shane's and Jason normal seats. Nate was sitting behind them now. "I just read an article from the internet. Is Ash really going to start her world tour next week?"

"Yup," Shane answered.

"So, she's leaving?" Ember asked in indifference.

"Yeah," Jason answered this time.

Ember could sense the disturbance within the three brothers. "Is she here?"

"Not yet," Nate sighed out, looking out the window. It was sunny now. The end of the school year was coming close by. "She's usually here with me by now."

"We all know," Ember said, over hearing other students talking about how Ash will be leaving the school now. "I hope that girl's okay. She's not one to be upset for so long."

"That's why we're so worried," Jason said.

"I doubt she'll be coming to school today, either," Shane said to Ember.

"We can go visit her right after school then," Ember said, taking her seat. "Right Nate?"

"Huh?" Nate asked, snapping his head up. At that moment he just remembered my depressed demeanor from last night. "Oh, right, I-I guess we can, visit her."

Ember gave him a worried look before Ms. Autumn walked in, forcing everybody front and center to look forward.

--

It was now after school, and the four teens had walked straight from school and over to the Drame forest house. Ember rang the door bell, and sooner or later Saiya answered.

"Ah, you guys," Saiya said, seeing everybody and looking up. "No surprise you'd all come over unexpected."

"Right," Ember said slowly, Jason noticing Aiden in the background on the couch with a labtop.

"What are you doing?" Jason called to Aiden.

"Helping Saiya make an article," Aiden answered.

Shane arched his eyebrows. "How?" he asked, walking in.

"The pen is mightier than the sword they say," Saiya points out, walking over to Aiden after shutting the door.

"And you think a dumb article will get Ash to stay," Jason said misunderstanding her plan.

"No, but an article to the fans stating that Ash is very unhappy with having to leave home will get the media into a frenzy," Saiya grinned.

"What good will that do?" Ember asked estranged.

Aiden laughed. "We don't know, but it might annoy the heck out of their manager."

"And that's all I need," Saiya nodded.

As Ember argued with the two children, Shane and Jason watching in embarrassment, Nate went around and up the stairs. He went to my door and tried to open it, only finding it locked.

"Ash? Open up it's me," Nate said, still trying to open the lock.

"Leave me alone," I said from inside.

"Ash this is crazy," Nate said, figuring she's been in all day since yesterday. "You have to come out sometime. You can't stay in there forever."

"Yeah I can. I have a bathroom, and a fridge," I retorted.

Nate made a face and paused. "Since when did you get a fridge in there?"

"For comfort food before I locked myself in here forever."

"Comfort food," Nate repeated before shaking his head. "Ash just open, the door."

"No," I said calmly, only driving Nate into annoyance. He looked around and formed a plan. Running down the stairs, he passed everybody and ran out the door. He went around the house and found my window open, as always. He climbed a tree and found the right branch that led to my window.

"Why am I even doing this," Nate gritted through his teeth, trying to keep his balance and not fall off. He hasn't done this thing since he was 12.

"Ash!" Nate half whispered half shouted, making my head shoot up towards the door. But I knew it didn't come room there.

"Ash!" Nate's voice repeated, making me turn my head. I got up from my bed and walked along the walls of my bedroom, before being in the sight of my window. I jumped out in front of it, making Nate scream and fall in, crashing onto me, and the floor."

"Ooof!" we both grunted, me falling on my back and him on me, his arms landing on the ground before his upper half could crash onto me.

"Oh man- Ash I am so sorry," Nate apologized, completely forgetting the fact he was _on_ me.

"We've really switched personalities over night haven't we," I said in response. "How'd you get up here?"

"I climbed a tree," Nate answered.

I made a face, blinking my eyes. "Now why does that seem familiar."

Nate laughed a little. "Yeah..."

A moment of silence. "You know you're, still on me," I reminded, his head jumping. We both grew blushes on our faces and look away, him rolling off me.

We both sat up and I saw Nate help me up.

"So you alright, Ash?" Nate asked. "I mean, about the whole tour thing."

"I guess I've gotten used to the idea," I admitted. "But I still don't like it. I've grown onto this place too much."

"The town's grown onto you, too," Nate nodded. "_I've_ even gotten used to your weird antics."

"Thanks, I think," I laughed.

Nate smiled. "Hey, I got you to laugh," Nate pointed out.


	16. SPECIAL: The Caper Lye Lake Pt2

_Ash Drame is hit with a wake-up call when she realizes she'll have to leave for her World Tour. Stricken with sadness and the unwillingness to talk to the guys, her little sister Saiya forces everyone to take a weekend trip at their old summer home in Caper Lye. However, Caper Lye is everything but normal. No surprise there. _

* * *

**CHAPTER 16: SPECIAL-The Caper Lye Lake Pt2**

"Oh!" I said, remembering something. I went to my dresser and opened a drawer. I pulled out the necklace I got earlier before. That green stone necklace thing. "Here," I said, handing it to him.

"What's this?" Nate asked.

"A goodbye present," I answered, making Nate look at me. "You won't forget me this time will you?"

Nate smiled, seeing I was serious about it. He nodded. "I won't."

He hugged me, and I hugged him as well, tightly, like I never wanted to let go. It reminded me so much of when I got signed up with that record deal, and I had to say goodbye.

"Come on, instead of loping around make the most of your last week," Nate said, still embarrassed in our hug. "You have anything scheduled?"

"Not that I know of," I answered, my head on his shoulder. "Then again when do I ever know what goes on with my schedule when it's Saiya who handles it."

"That's true," Nate nodding, running his hand through the ends of my long hair. "You should ask Saiya. She might have a plan."

--

"Some plan, eh?" I said, starring out the window.

"Well I thought it was a good idea," Nate shrugged, the two of us sitting on my tour bus, Jason driving it.

"Where exactly are we going?" Shane asked, holding a map.

"To Ash's and my summer home," Saiya answered, turning the map around. It was just me, Aiden, Nate, Shane, Jason, and Saiya. "It's located up north in Caper Lye."

"Caper Lye," Jason said. "Interesting choice of name.

"Are you guys doing something?" Aiden asked, walking up to Nate and I.

"Not really," I answered, turning my head away from the window.

"You're both quiet," Aiden noticed. "Did something happen?"

"Nothing that should concern you," Nate answered.

"Fine," Aiden sighed out. "But you guys better do something on this trip."

"You actually sound miserable," I chuckled.

"Saiya told me it's just an old summer home in the middle of no where," Aiden said to us. "It hasn't been used in years, so it's probably full of dust and cobwebs."

"Well that's just the adventure of it."

"Whatever. I'm sleeping in the tour bus," Aiden said, walking past Nate and I, who glanced at each other with confusing looks. Either way, this weekend trip better be something.

--

The tour bus parked outside in the middle of another huge forest, similar to one back in town.

There was an open area. It had a cabin, a picnic table, and a path that led to a small pier and a huge endless-seeming lake.

"Looks better than I imagined," Shane said.

"This is our old summer home?" Saiya asked.

I nodded. "I remember coming here one time when you were just a baby, Saiya."

"Ah," Saiya said in realization.

"I can't help but feel this place looks so familiar," Nate said to his brothers.

Shane shrugged. "Giant forest, wooden house. Looks just like home to me so I guess it's no surprise it looks familiar."

"Yeah. Come on let's go unpack inside," Jason said, everyone leaving Nate to his thoughts for a moment before he decided to follow.

Jason opened the front door, revealing a now broke spider web. The cabin had many windows, letting a lot of light in, considering there was no electricity in sight."

"Talk about your old fashion housing," I said, walking in. "This place's a mess."

"What'd you expect for a house that hasn't been used in 10 years," Saiya said bluntly, walking in with everyone else. It looked like the kind of cabin you would find in camps. A bunch of beds, draws and trunks next to each and such. Good thing we didn't bring much. And if anything, we still had the tour bus.

--

It was the middle of the day, and Shane and Jason were bar-be-quing something on a grill outside, us lazing around.

"I wonder what's on the lake," I said, climbing a tree and sitting on a high branch.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you," Nate said with crossed arms, standing against the tree from the bottom.

"Why would you say that?" I asked curiously, looking down.

"Do I have to say why?" Nate asked.

I pouted before sighing. "And we're back to normal, me being curious and Nate being a stubborn hard-head."

"Cheers to normalcy!" Shane said to the two of us, holding up a can of soda and making me laugh. However, my lost my balance and fell with a scream, only for me to fall into Nate's arms. However the fall was long so he fell down too with a crash.

"Whoa," Saiya said, watching from the picnic table with Aiden. "Now _that_ was funny."

"You guys alright?" Aiden called, holding some paper plates.

"We're good!" Nate replied, holding his head with his hand.

"Alright then can you do it again?" Aiden asked innocently, only for Nate and I to glare as the two older boys laughed.

It was late at night now, and we had a bunch of barbecued food on the picnic table as we all just hung out, like camping. However I noticed Nate wasn't here.

"Where's Nate?" I asked, walking out of the tour bus.

"Over there," Jason answered, pointing towards the small pier. I saw him standing there in the moonlight, and went to follow him.

"Hey stranger," I greeted, standing beside him.

He looked at me. "Hey. Aren't you hungry? After all you've only been eating spare comfort food for the past two days."

"My comfort food's helped me survive two days thank you very much."

"Ash I doubt any one person can survive on cheese cake and water alone."

I laughed, sitting down on the pier. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Nate asked.

"Ever since we've got here you've been on your toes like there's a monster on every corner watching us," I said, not really exaggerating. "Are _you_ okay?"

"I'm okay," Nate said, starring off in a daze.

I smirked, seeing he wasn't really paying attention. No matter. I turned forward and lifted my baggy shirt off, Nate's eyes widened, until he saw I had a bathing suit on. I took off my boots and my hat.

"You're swimming this late?"

"Well the moon's real bright, so I'm sure it can light up the water," I said, standing up about to go in, until Nate grabbed my wrist.

"Didn't I say before to stay away from the lake?" Nate warned.

"Nate we're in a secret-merman-best-friend-of-a-celebrity story. Not a haunted-campsite-lake-monster story. I think I can swim in a lake at night if I want to."

"I'll go with you," Nate said quickly.

I was confused to Nate's over protectiveness, but I wasn't going to argue with it.

"If it'll calm you down alright. But be careful about who's watching. Saiya's here remember?"

Nate nodded, knowing full well we couldn't let my little sister know any other abnormalities. And with that we jumped into the water holding hands. Jason and Shane noticed the splash, and smiled as they saw my cat ear hat resting on the pier next to my shirt., knowing I was somewhat back to my normal self.

"That's nice," Jason nodded.

"Dude your grill's on fire," Shane said with a full mouth as if the fire were just a small thing. But then Jason screamed and Saiya and Aiden threw a bucket of cold water of it, and Jason.

--

It's been no less than a half hour of Nate and I swimming. By then I had grown tired, and Nate was how carrying me as he swam, if that was possible. Then again, my best friend's a mermen. I guess it is possible. Part of me was in the water, but my head and arms were above.

"Sorry for being a burden," I said tiredly as we swam back to the mainland, which was pretty far. We got lost in our swimming.

"It's fine," Nate said, not seeming the least bit tired. He noticed my dazed look. "You thinking about something?"

"Just my next album," I said, looking into the water we were treading. "They want me to submit my eight songs, but I'm not done yet."

"You want to write more songs," Nate finished. "That doesn't come as much as a surprise, coming from you anyway."

I sighed. "I just feel that once the album gets out it'll be.... incomplete you know?"

"Not really being a famous song writter I can't really say I _do_ know," Nate began, making my body vibrate from the slight laughter. "But I do get what you mean."

"Thank you," I smiled. "You think there's anything I can do about it?"

Nate shrugged his shoulders. "You're the expert in these things remember? I can't help you."

"You've helped me write half my songs lately," I pointed out quietly.

Nate made a small smile and we remained silent the rest of the way. We returned to teh shore-part of the campsite and I was able to dry Nate off. We walked back to the open part of the dark woods after gathering my shirt and my hat. We noticed everyone was cleaned up.

"They must have finished dinner without us," Nate said as I peered into the cabin.

"No one's inside."

"I think I can take a guess," Nate said, opening the door to my tour bus. We peeked inside, and sure enough, Aiden, Shane, Jason, and Saiya were sleeping in random places. Nate and I laughed at the sight.

"They must really not like sleeping in the cabbin," Nate said.

"Can't be that bad," I said. "Come on, let's go inside. I don't think we'd be able to sleep in the tour buss with all the limited space."

Nate nodded ad we shut the door of the tour bus. We entire the cabin, and found a couple of candles. When they said no electricity, they meant it. At least there was some light from the moon, so it wasn't totally dark.

--

"Go fish," I said, sitting in the same bed as Nate. Apparently all of the beds were covered in dust, and Nate and I felt it smarter to just share the bigger bed at the end of the cabin. And since we weren't sleepy yet, we were playing a card game. Two flashlights, and a candle stick on the side table.

"Alright, this is getting boring," Nate said quickly.

"I'll say," I nodded in agreement, looking out the distant window. "Can I ask you something, Nate?"

"Go ahead," Nate said, cleaning up the cards.

I paused. "... How come you were warning me about the lake before?"

"It's nothing. Forget I said. We went swimming so apparently there's nothing wrong with it."

I gave him a funny look. "Half the time we were in those waters you kept asking me _Are you tired yet are you tired yet?_"

"Very funny," Nate said at my lame imitation as I laughed. "But seriously, let's just stay away from the lake for the rest of the trip."

I sighed, going into bed. "Alright, captain paranoid. Sometimes I think you obsess more about that lake than you do school. And that's saying something."

"Goodnight," Nate said, ending our conversation as he blew out the candle and turned off our flashlights.

It didn't take long for us to shut our eyes. I can't remember, but I've never slept in the same bed as Nate. Same room yes, but never the same bed. But at this point, I didn't think it really mattered.

--

Morning came very quickly, in our case. For some reason, when I'm not home, I had a habit of waking up too early. It happened a lot of with me a hotels. Even so, the same thing happened with me and the cabin.

I opened my eyes, seeing something darkish-white. It felt strong, and the smell was, familiar. My head was against it, and so I was warm. I also felt a arm over me, protective-like. And my arms were snuggled up against my chest.

"What....?" I whispered, clinking my eyes slowly. It was then I realized it was Nate who I was cuddling with, and my eyes widened as I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted, birds flying out from all over the forest.

"Ash what happened?!" Shane and Jason shouted, bursting through the cabin door with weapons. The weapons were seemingly harmless through, for Shane had an umbrella that suddenly burst open inside and Jason was holding a guitar. Were they intending to smack people with it?

Through the sight in front of them gave Shane and Jason embarrassed expressions. Nate was tangled up on the floor in the huge covers while I was on the bed with a pillow, having smacked Nate accidentally not recognizing him.

"What in the wolrd...?" Jason started, Shane closing his umbrella and lowering it.

"Oh my- Nate are you okay?" I asked worriedly as I bent over.

Nate's upper half sat up from all of the covers, his hair messed up more than usual and his eyes dreary for sudden awakening of sleep. "What, _was that_?!?!" Nate snapped, making me jump.

"Man for a minute we thought it was something stupid," Shane said relieved, making Jason look at him.

"So..." I began. "W-Who's up for breakfast?"

--

Saiya and I were making cereal for everybody at the picnic table.

"This is a change. Instead of burned meat we have whole grain and milk," Aiden nodded, Jason giving his little brother a look. Shane laughed, though.

As I poured the milk, I noticed Nate sitting on the pier again. "Is Nate alright?"

"He's fine," Shane assured. "Don't worry about him. If you knew why you'd shrug it off, too."

"So you know why," I stated.

"Yeah," Jason nodded.

"I don't," Aiden said offended.

"Well you were too young at the time," Shane shrugged.

"Saiya's too young to be a business person but she is!" Aiden argued.

"Good point there," Saiya remarked, Shane rolling his eyes.

"Just don't think too much on it, Ash," Jason assured me.

Of course I wasn't buying the whole assuring thing. I glanced over to where Nate was. As if I didn't have enough problems to solve.

"Ash," Saiya said. "You said we were at this place before right?"

I nodded. "With Mom and Dad. What about it?"

"Aiden and I went exploring yesterday," Saiya said, taking something out of her bag. It was a small bottle with a note inside. "We found this."

It looked oddly familiar, the rolled up piece of paper tied with a string. It was then that it hit me. "Where'd you find that?"

"Ooh, drama," Shane said, listening intently as Aiden laughed.

"In the ground," Saiya smiled. "I never knew you took ballet lessons when you were a kid," she smirked at me.

"Give me that!" I shouted, grabbing the bottle.

"What was that about?" Jason laughed.

I sighed, lowering my head. "When I came here with my parents, I was going through a 'phase' as my parents put it. So my mom told me to write down all of my secrets onto pieces of paper. Then she'd tie them up with string and put them in bottles. Then we hid them all around the forest."

"Your mom made you hide all of your deepest and darkest secrets all around a forest?" Shane asked in anticipation. "This forest _is_ magical," he said in astonishment and wonder.

I laughed, shaking my head. "I don't even know why she made me do that."

"Some say it helps," Aiden nodded. "Helps you let go of stress. Some people tie their secrets to balloons, some burn them."

"But in your case you _hide_them with a bunch of chances they could be found and read," Saiya remarked.

"They don't have my name," I stated, playing with my cereal.

"But we know they're your's," Shane grinned.

"Come on you guys respect the girl's privacy," Jason said.

"Thank you," I nodded, proud Jason was being so mature about this-

"Next bottle's mine!" Jason shouted running out of the campsite, everyone else running off to find my secrets.

I sighed, sitting alone at the table. "They better not find them." I left the food out and got up, heading over to where Nate was, now that we were alone.

"Ash," Nate said, noticing me. "You guys done with breakfast?"

"No," I said, sitting by him with my feet dangling over the water. "But I just remembered I've hid my secrets all around the forest as a kid and now all of the others are looking for them."

"What?" Nate laughed.

I shook my head, smiling. "It's nothing." I looked at Nate at the corner of my eyes. "But I know there's something you're not telling me about."

"Do you really want to know?" Nate asked, willing to tell me since I was so curious. "It happened here, at this very place."

"What happened?"

Nate looked into the glistening lake. "I didn't recognize it at first, but when we got off the tour bus it all came back to me." He picked his head up and looked straight forward. "It happened last year when I was in the 8th grade. I had a friend named Nami."

I recognized that name, Nami. When I first came back to Wyckoff, Shane, Jason, and Aiden told me about her, how she went missing and all, Nate's devastation.

"This was the place she went missing," Nate told me, surprising me. "In the lake of Caper Lye."

"How'd this happen?" I asked, concerned with Nate.

"Our class took a field trip here," Nate told me. "I didn't know it was your summer home, though. But Nami said she decided to go swimming in this lake. And she never came back."

"You think she drowned or something?" I asked.

Nate shook his head. "I don't think so. Nami's one of the best swimmers out there. And she can hold her breath long, too."

"So what do you think happened?"

Nate shrugged his shoulders at a loss for an answer. "She went missing, just like all the other girls at the time." He looked at me, finally. "Luckily the disappearances has stopped since then. But I still wonder about her."

I smiled. "She's lucky to have a person who cares so much about her."

"Thanks," Nate said with a small smile. "So about those secrets..."

"Nate!" I laughed, punching his shoulder hard and making him fall into the water, him changing into a merman. I laughed again as he came back up, shirtless and without legs.

Nate let out a breath. "You know, I expected a headlock... butI saw that coming, too."

I smiled, rolling my eyes.

--

It was the afternoon now, and Nate and I had been moping around with nothing to do. I was walking around some trees when I felt a strange wind.

"You know Ash, I found all your secrets," said a familiar small voice.

I screamed and turned around, seeing Yai standing behind me. ".... How'd you even get here?!?!"

"I just do," Yai shrugged, only making me wonder all the more.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, knowing she was here for a reason.

"Nate's going to look for Nami," Yai told me straight out.

"Huh? Wait how'd you know about Nami?"

"Not the point. But either way he's going to go into the lake to look for Nami. You're in danger."

"Riight..." I nodded slowly.

"Ash you're not listening!" Yai pleaded.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know stop him?" she said like it were obvious. "And you're still in danger."

"From what? You make it sound like I'm in a horror movie," I said, presuming my walking.

"Just be careful about this Nami person," Yai said before I felt that wind again. I turned my head around, and she was gone.

"Figures she'd dispapear again," I said to myself as I walked. But, I did take heed to her warning and went back to the campsite to check up on Nate, who, if I was right, was still sitting on the pier.

"Nate!" I called, walking back. I noticed he wasn't on the pier in a distance. "Nate!" I called again. He wasn't on the tour bus, or in the cabin. And I doubt he was exploring the forest. I ran to the pier and looked to the side. Nate's phone was there.

I picked it up, a worried look on my face as I sighed. "Why does all the weird stuff has to happen to me?"

I went back to the cabin. So Nate went into the lake. No biggie. He'll be back any moment I presume.

Suddenly I heard a creaking sound, and I turned around. "Who's there?"

I saw nothing, I couldn't help but feel someone's eyes on me. Suddenly my eyes turned empty, life-less, like I was in some trance. I dropped Nate's phone onto the wooden floor.

"The water..." I said in my trance, walking forward. I waked to the pier, and I saw a reflection in the water, however, it wasn't my reflection.

"Come, Ashley...." said the reflection. And since I had no will, I just.... did as it said...

--

"Agh..." Nate moaned, opening his eyes. He saw the sunset sky and yelped, going right side up. He realized he was in the water.

"What am I doing here?" Nate said to himself, looking around. "How'd I get here?"

He figured nothing of it. Perhaps he fell asleep? Though, that was highly unlikely. He saw the pier in a distance and swam to it. Didn't take long, for a merman like Nate.

"Finally," Nate said, becoming dry and turning back to normal. He stood up, trying to get used to having legs again. This was a normal thing. When Nate was a merman to long, sometimes he forgets how to stand up straight. Though it only takes about five seconds for him to remember.

"Weird," Nate said, feeling his pockets. "My phone's not here." The last thing he remmbered was a drop. His phone had fallen out of his pocket, and landed on the ground, loud enough to make a, well, loud sound. He looked down. It wasn't there.

Suddenly he had a memory come back to him, like a small vision. Nate was swiiming in the water, and he found a headband covered in this orange seaweed, an unusual color. Then that's when Nate came back to reality.

"Whoa," Nate said, shaking his head to try and get a sense of normalcy back.

He heard the wind blow in his direction, and his eyes landed on the cabin door, which was opening and closing from the wind.

Nate was suspicious, because the winds that came to him were usually Yai, his 'spirit' friend. Maybe this was Yai showing him something? Nate went to the cabin, and peeked inside the old place.

"Hello?" Nate asked, looking in. "Ash you there?- Huh?"

He noticed his cellphone on the floor and went to it, bending over. He found my fingerprints on it. "Ash," he said, knowing it was me. Nate never liked his screen being touched, but I always seemed to forget and touched the screen anyway. That or I just did it on purpose.

Nate looked around from that spot and found a familiar strand of orange seaweed on the side in the shadows. He looked at it. It was wet. Nate would have taken it but if he did, he could turn into a merman there and then.

He narrowed his eyes at it until it came to him. "Ash's missing...." he said in terror. It was just like before, all the girls disappearing. Nami had disappeared and apparently, there was orange seaweed by her old headband in the water, somehow. And now, Ash was gone, and there was fresh orange seaweed right there in their cabin.

"ASH!!!" Nate shouted by instinct as it all came to him.

"Now what?" Shane said running into the cabin with Jason, this time not bringing any weapons. However, they saw their little brother on the floor on his knees and instantly ran to him.

"Dude you alright?" Shane asked, trying to shake Nate.

"Where's Ash?" Jason asked, looking around.

"She's missing," Nate said, breathing steadily. "She went missing, just like how Nami did."

Shane and Jason looked at each other.

"You sure?" Jason asked.

Nate nodded, looking at his cellphone, the last thing I held. "I'm sure of it."

Shane stood up, heading to the door. "Well _I'm_sure we'll find her. Knowing Ash she probably went exploring-AGH!" Shane shouted, a drop of water falling on him, thus making him turn into a merman and fall on his way out. "I know this cabin's old but it can't even keep water out during a storm."

"It's not raining," Jason said. It never was.

Nate looked up, seeing another drop of water fall onto the wooden floor. He was beginning to think these girl disappearances were anything but normal.

--

They were all on the tour bus, Nate sitting in a chair by a table, the place he had sat on the way here. I was supposed to be across from him, but I wasn't.

"What happened?" Saiya asked after Aiden did. However she got the same reply Aiden got.

"Adult stuff," Jason answered.

"Is it something 'water' related?" Aiden asked with quotation marks, wondering if had anything to do with being mermen. However, Saiya only gave him a confusing look.

"No," Shane answered sternly, Jason heading to Nate. "We should get some sleep. We'll look again tomorrow morning."

"Alright," Nate said tired. They had all been searching. Though they never really told Aiden and Saiya why, figuring it might have not been the right thing to tell them Ash went missing, when there was a possibility she could be dead.

As everyone got ready for bed on the tour bus, Nate stood up to leave.

"Now where are you going?" Shane asked.

"The cabin," Nate said.

"Why would you sleep in the cabin-" Shane began, only for Jason to stop him and let Nate go.

Nate headded into the cabin, opening a flashlight. He lit up a candle on the beside and got into the covers. He missed the feeling of Ash sleeping beside him because believe it or not, he was awake when Ash was. However, Nate did nothing about it. He began to question himself why.

In fact, he spent the next few hours thinking about it, wondering why.

"Nate?" Aiden's voice whispered. Nate looked up, seeing his little brother at the door. The candle on his bedside was still lit.

"Aiden," Nate said. "What are you still doing up?"

"What are _you_still doing up?" Aiden repeated. "It's 1:00 in the morning."

"What?" Nate asked, looking at his watch only to realize it was 1:00 in the morning. He was thinking endlessly longer than he led on to do. "Anyway what are you doing here?"

"I found this while we were 'looking' for Ash," Aiden said, going onto the bed with Nate and taking something out of his sweater. It was a bottle, with a note inside wrapped with a string. "I found it inside a hollow tree. It's one of Ash's secrets that she hid in this place."

Nate recalled me talking about that at one point, and uncorked the bottle. He slipped the note out and untied the neat ribbon.

_"Secret number 5. I know I was only doing this yesterday with my mom, but I've been having these strange dreams ever since we came out here. I would be standing on this island, on a lake, at night. Then I'd see someone in front of me, laying down on the shore, unconscious. But when I'd go to look at the person's face, it was me, but older, and she was covered in wet orange plants. Then I'd see these strange creatures swimming towards the island. It was like a nightmare. The three creatures kept trying to get onto the island, but I was too scared. It's been haunting me since Ive started sleeping in the cabin. I'm sleeping in the car tonight, though. Though, each night, all of my dreams are associated with mermaids. So maybe, this has something to do with it? Either way, I just hope the nightmares stop."_

"All of Ash's dreams are associated with mermaids," Aiden spoke up, bringing Nate's eyes from the letter to him. "Maybe this dream was associated with mermen this time.... the three creatures trying to get onto the island, you and Shane and Jason."

"And the orange seaweed," Nate said, looking into the letter.

"That secret she hid away was a nightmare she tried to get rid of," Aiden told. "Because it's a prophetic dream, meaning it was going to happen one day."

"This day," Nate finished.

His little brother nodded. "Saiya and I know that Ash is missing, even though you guys try to hide it. We didn't know it was this serious until I found this bottle."

"Does Saiya know?" Nate asked.

Aiden shook his head. "No. I didn't show her the bottle."

"We might have to," Nate muttered, reading the note once more. "Ash's on another island near around here.... Tomorrow morning I'm going to go find her."

"You want me to do anything?" Aiden asked, wanting to be of some help.

"You think you can distract the others before they wake up?" Nate asked. "Don't let them know I left."

"Why?" Aiden asked.

"Beacuse Shane and Jason will think I'm stupid."

"Well duh you have no plan. What if Ash was kidnapped by some lake monster?!"

"I highly doubt that," Nate said with a look.

Late that night Nate had let Aiden sleep with him in the bed, despite the dark and dreary interior of the cabin. Nate was looking through my mermaid journal, hoping for some kind of clue.

He landed upon a map page. "_Merloff Island_," he read. Nate recalled Yai warning him about that back in Wyckoff. Apparently according to the mer-journal, Merloff Island used to be an island where pirates used to take hold of mermaids and kill them. It sent shivers down Nate's spine, but he continued reading. Eventually a group of sages found it, and bewitched the island, so no mer-folk could come into contact with the island.

"But I'll have to get there if I want to find Ash," Nate said, seeing on the small map I drew that Merloff Island was located somewhere on the lake.


	17. SPECIAL: The Caper Lye Lake Pt3

_Ash Drame is hit with a wake-up call when she realizes she'll have to leave for her World Tour. Stricken with sadness and the unwillingness to talk to the guys, her little sister Saiya forces everyone to take a weekend trip at their old summer home in Caper Lye. However, Caper Lye is everything but normal. No surprise there. _

* * *

**CHAPTER 17: SPECIAL-The Caper Lye Lake Pt3**

That morning at dawn, Nate set out to the pier. Aiden had went to the tour bus with some plan. But knowing Aiden, it'd work for a while.

Nate stood on the pier, watching the sky light up. He took out the necklace he received from me earlier. That green necklace. He smiled at it and put it around his neck.

"I'm coming, Ash," Nate said before diving into the water. He turned into a merman and set off for the island where I'd be waiting. And as Nate intended, the necklace was still around him in his merman form.

--

Aiden quietly shut the door of the huge tour bus. However, it seemed to have woken up Jason.

"Aiden?" Jason yanwed. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I uh..." Aiden said. "I have to use the tree."

"Don't we have a bathroom on the bus?" Shane asked, getting up, tired I must say.

"When Ash chose a bus, she didn't want a bathroom in it," Saiya spoke up.

"The door's locked," Aiden said, proceeding with his plan.

"What do you mean it's locked?" Saiya asked.

"Step aside little man," Shane sid, trying to open the door. It wouldn't go. "Okay... Anyone else gotta go use tree?"

"Don't tell me we're seriously stuck here," Jason said, getting up.

"Unless anyone can fit through the windows I think we're stuck," Shane said, trying to open the door with Jason, struggling.

Saiya sighed. "I can't believe this."

"Yeah..." Aiden said, hoping Nate would be able to find me in time. How did he come up with this plan may you ask?

Earlier before Nate had told Aiden about the lock of the bus, and how it can lock from the inside. Nate said I used to do this when I wanted to hide from concert meetings, and I'd lock the door from both ways. But I gave a spare to Nate in case he wanted to follow. Now it came in handy, for now Aiden had the key.

--

Nate looked up from where he was. He was a long way from the mainland. Then again, this was a really long lake.

"There it is," Nate said, looking ahead of him. And there in front of him was the island.

He looked in a distance and narrowed his eyes, seeing me laying on the shore. At that Nate swam underwater and darted through it, full speed towards the island. However before he could get onto the island's shore, he found himself unable to get through. He pounded on the air, and found himself trapped outside what seemed to be some invisible force field. Great.

"Ash!" Nick called, pounding both his fists on the force field. "Man." All he could do was stare at my still figure, helpless. "ASH!!"

--

Saiya and Aiden sighed from the couch, Shane and Jason exhausted from trying to open the door. And they were still trying.

"So why are you doing this again?" Saiya asked Aiden.

"Doing what?" Aiden asked.

"You're keeping us locked in on purpose," Saiya said flatly, Aiden giving the 8-year old girl a look of shock. "Don't look too surprised. I've lived on this bus with my sister for three years. I think I'd know when my door is locked for a reason. Spill."

"I don't really think I should tell you," Aiden said, looking out the window and seeing the lake and the pier.

"Aiden," Siaya said sternly. "And how come Nate won't pick up his phone? Don't tell me he's asleep."

"He is!" Aiden defended

"Guys!" Nate shouted, running towards the bus from the pier. Saiya gave Aiden a look and he put up a nervous smile. Nate opened the door and Shane and Jason screamed in victory, before collapsing anyway.

"This was your plan?" Nate asked Aiden.

"It worked," Aiden shrugged. "Until you came back away."

"Can somebody _please_ tell me what's going on?!" Jason snapped.

Aiden sighed. "Nate?"

"We're telling," Nate said. "Everything."

"What?" Shane asked, trying to determine what he meant by 'everything'.

"Aiden what's going on?" Saiya asked. "Nate, where is my sister."

"I found her," Nate said, catching his older brother's attention.

"You found her," Jason repeated.

"I found her," Nate nodded.

"You found her?" Frankie asked in disbelief.

"Where? Why isn't she with you?"

"Okay we all get he found her now where'd you find her!?" Shane snapped.

"I can't get to her," Nate answered. "She's on a place not to far from here, Merloff Island. But it won't let mer-people on."

"So we need someone else," Jason said, the three brothers simultaneously glancing at Aiden and Saiya.

"Oh geez," Aiden sighed, Siaya still waiting for an explanation.

--

"So your brothers are mermen," Saiya said skeptically.

"Yup," Aiden nodded, sitting in a speed boat with her by the pier. Jason, Shane, and Nate were still standing on the pier.

"Okay," Saiya started. "And we're doing what again?"

"We have to save Ash," Nate answered. "There's no telling what's she's been through. But because we're mermen while we're in the water, we can't go onto the island. You two on the other hand can probably go on and get Ash."

Aiden nodded. "Leave it to us."

The guys nodded and stepped back before running towards the lake. They jumped in with splashes. Saiya and Aiden looked over the boat. Suddenly three heads popped out, Nate Shane and Jason. They smiled at the kids and Aiden started the motor boat, surprising Saiya. They began moving, Saiya sitting down and holding the side of the boat. She noticed Aiden's older brothers following right beside the boat. She also noticed their tails.

"Wow," Saiya said, as if she were in some fairy tale.

"I know right?" Aiden laughed, driving the boat. Saiya smiled, enjoying the ride.

--

Nate was leading the way, and they neared the island.

"Merloff," Nate said, stopping.

"So where's Ash?" Shane asked.

Nate looked, not seeing her. "She was right there before."

"In the sand," Saiya said, noticing something. "There's something... It looks like she was dragged into the island somewhere.

"Great," Nate said.

Jason outstretched his hand, feeling the force field Nate was talking about. "Aiden, you think you can go onto the island and find Ash? She couldn't have gone too far."

"I'm on it," Aiden said, getting off the boat and into the water. The water was up to his waist, so all he needed to do was wade through it and get to the shore.

"Wait," Saiya said, jumping off. "I'll go with you."

"Saiya I know Ash's your sister and all but it's too dangerous," Aiden said.

"Why do you think I'm coming along, ding-dong," Saiya said in her ossy-like attitude, knocking on Aiden's head. "I'm going with you because you shouldn't go alone."

"But-"

"She's got a point," Shane agreed.

"What?!" Aiden retorted as Saiya smirked in victory.

"Yeah Aiden, take her with you," Nate said, seeing where hsi brothers were going with this.

"Aw man our little bro's growing up," Jason smiled.

Aiden groaned, holding his head back. "Let's just go already," he said, ignoring a blush as he dragged Siaya to the island.

"I'm gonna go take a look around," Nate said, diving into the water.

"Wait where're you going?" Shane asked.

"To find some rock to dry off on," Nate replied. "Maybe if I'm human I can go onto the island."

"I wouldn't if I were you," Jason warned.

"I'll be fine!" Nate called, diving underwater and swimming away.

"That boy," Jason sighed, knowing full well they were all getting into trouble.

"Ah let the love-sick kid go," Shane said.

"Finally," Nate said, turning into a human again. He jumped from a boulder and onto some rocks until he reached the sandy beach behind the island. He was careful no to get wet again. However as he stood on the island, Nate suddenly felt tired. He ignored it, and ventured inside the jungle-like island.

--

"I can not believe what we're doing," Saiya said as she followed Aiden through the jungle.

"Me neither," Aiden replied until they saw something in a distance.

"Let me go!" shouted a girl.

"Ash!" Saiya shouted, suddenly running and tacking the lead. Aiden ran right behind her.

"Argh!" I shouted in a struggle as the two children ran desperately to find me. Eventually they came into a clearing, and I was laying on the ground with a whole different scene. I had what appeared to be a dagger in my hand, all of my long hair cut off and scattered on the ground.

"Oh my gosh," Aiden said as Saiya went to wake me up.

"Ash. Ash," Saiya said, shaking me.

"Ugh," I moaned, blinking my eyes. I turned over and saw my little sister and Aiden. "You guys....?" I looked around from the floor. "It's gone..."

"What's gone?" Aiden asked, finding my cat ear hat and picking it up.

"That, that thing that took me here," I said, as if I'd just had some nightmare. "We're on Merloff Island," I recognized.

"Yeah. My brothers brought us here," Aiden told me.

"Your brothers," I remember. "But this island's surrounded by water. How could they have-"

"I know now," Saiya told me, me looking at her.

"You do?" I asked as if I were still in some dream.

"We had no choice," Aiden said. "Now come on. Let's get back to the shore we we can get back home.... and so we can fix your hair."

I picked up my hand, realizing my hair was now short and choppy. It was from the struggle. I saw that dagger on the floor as well. It belonged to my kidnapper. "Right."

Luckily, the shore wasn't too far from where we were. In a distance I saw Shane and Jason with a boat over in the water.

"Shane! Jason!"

"You're okay!" Jason shouted.

"Your hair!" Shane shouted horrified, Jason and I giving him a look.

"Well thanks for pointing that out," I said sarcastically as the kids laughed.

"Sorry, joking," Shane laughed as well. "What happened?"

"I was-" It was then I noticed someone was missing. "Where's Nate?"

"Oh yeah," Saiya said, looking over the water. "He was here before."

"He went to go look for you," Jason said.

"You mean he went onto the island?!" I snapped, scaring everybody. "Oh gosh Nate you idiot!" I shouted, running back.

"Ash where're you going!?" Shane shouted from the water.

"I gotta find Nate before it's too late!" I shouted before disappearing into the trees.

If I remembered correctly, Merloff Island kept off mer-folk. But if any were to actually somehow get onto the island, they would eventually have their life-energy sucked out of them by the island and it'd eventually lead to... you don't ant to know.

"Nate!" I shouted frantically, trying to find him. Nate risked his life to try and find me. Then again he could have just been a hard head and gone onto the island without thinking, but it was all because of me.

"Nate!" I shouted, finding him breathing heavily on the ground. "Nate are you alright?"

"A-Ash," Nate said, barely alive-sounding.

I sighed, smiling down at him. "You are such an idiot you know that?" I swear I could feel my eyes watering, but only barely.

"Ash!" Yai's voice called once Nate's eyes closed.

"We have to get him off the island," I told her, Yai helping me get Nate up. We put his arms over our shoulders. We began walking back towards the shore as fast as we could.

"You're lucky you found him in time," Yai told me as we walked.

"I know," I said, looking ahead only. All that was on my mind right now, was Nate.

Yai sighed looking ahead as well. "You know what Ash, I think you'll be just fine from here on end."

I looked at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see later on," Yai answered. "Just, be more away of your surroundings in the future."

"What?" I asked, when suddenly I almost fell, because I saw Yai had disappeared again. I sighed and placed Nate's arm further over my shoulders, and I continued walking.

"I see them!" Jason shouted to the others as I came into the clearing. They all began shouting at once but Saiya and Aiden helped me bring Nate back to the water. We threw him in shallow water and he turned into a merman. He looked less paler at least, and his breathing was normal.

"Let's get back to the campsite," Jason instructed, all of us nodding ain agreement.

--

We were all back to normal, for now. The others were our playing in the camsite, while Nate rested inside the cabin. I stayed with him, watching over him. I changed the moist towel on his forehead from time to time. He was still asleep. Except well, now.

"Ow..." Nate groaned, holding his head.

"Nate?" I asked gently, Nate looking up at me.

"Ash you okay?" Nate said, it being the first thing on his mind.

I smiled. "Even when you almost died you're still concerned about me."

"I what?" Nate asked in a daze.

I laughed, removing the towel from his forehead. "You should have listened to yoru brothers and stayed off the island. You have any idea how much you scared me?"

"Sorry," Nate apoligized, still a bit weak-sounding.

"It's okay," I forgave.

Nate noticed my suddenly short hair. "What happened to your hair, Ash?" he asked in a strained voice.

My hand went to it again. "It's a long story."

"We've got a long time," Nate replied.

I decided to tell him. "Something put me into some trance here in the cabin."

"A trance," Nate repeated unsure.

I nodded. "Yeah. It led me into the water by the pier, then I was defenceless. The next thing I knew I woke up on Merloff Island, but it was dragging me somewhere, the middle of the island."

"Doesn't explain much," Nate remarked.

"I know," I said. "It even pulled out this dagger thing and attemped to do who knows what with me," I said, clutching my hands. "Luckily I got away for a minute and grabbed the dagger. But it grabbed me by my hair."

"So..."

"Yeah," I nodded. "I heard Aiden and Saiya coming close to where we were. So while the thing was distracted, I cut my hair free, and that's when Aiden and Saiya came. But whatever it was that kidnapped me disappeared."

"I see..." Nate said, understanding my side of the story. It even led him to think he too was in a trance and that's what led him into the water. But why to find Nami?

"Nami," Nate said suddenly. "Maybe that kidnapper took Nami."

"Your friend," I remembered. Maybe Merloff Island was the source of all the disappearances, thought it was highly unlikely. "Did you ever find her?" I asked.

"To be frankly honest I forgot all about her when I found out you went missing," Nate said, trying to remember. "But I think I did see her headband in the water. It was by some orange seaweed." Nate looked at me. "I found orange seaweed by where you went missing as well."

"Orange," I repeated. "Come to think of it, the person who kidnapped me had bright orange hair. Then again how does that relate to this."

Nate shrugged. "No use thinking much of it now..... But I will find her eventually."

"Glad to hear it," I smiled. But I felt a pang of jealousy run through me at that moment. But when I saw Nate wearing the necklace I gave him, I smiled again.

"Did you ever find her?" I asked.

"To be frankly honest I forgot all about her when I found out you went missing," Nate said, trying to remember. "But I think I did see her headband in the water. It was by some orange seaweed." Nate looked at me. "I found orange seaweed by where you went missing as well."

"Orange," I repeated. "Come to think of it, the person who kidnapped me had bright orange hair. Then again how does that relate to this."

Nate shrugged. "No use thinking much of it now..... But I will find her eventually."

"Glad to hear it," I smiled. But I felt a pang of jealousy run through me at that moment. But when I saw Nate wearing the necklace I gave him, I smiled again.

--

We were now back home in Wyckoff that afternoon. What happened in that summer home, if you wanna call it that, stays there. Practically the only thing that changed was that now Saiya knew the secret.

"So how was your weekend?" Mysti asked Nate and me. "Saiya says you guys were going to your summer home in Caper Lye."

"It was.... interesting," I told her.

Mysti chuckled. "Alright, don't tell me," she said, bringing our smoothies to the counter. It was then he noticed Nate wearing my necklace. How she did though with bandages over her eyes, I'll never know.

"Hey Nate, did you try our contest yet?" Mysti spoke up, taking that box thing out again.

"What?" Nate asked, looking up.

Mysti smiled. "Something my boss is making me do. Put your band in, pull something out, you get a prize."

I shrugged. "Won't hurt to try."

Suddenly my phone rang, and I opened it. "Hello?"

"Hey sis," Saiya said over the phone. "You've gotta get home right away. This is big news."

"Is this supposed to be a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked unsure.

"I don't know. Just come home and hurry," Saiya said, hanging up.

I sighed, putting my phone away. "Saiya wants me back home for something."

"Alright," Nate and Mysti replied as I left the store.

"Well?" Mysti asked, holding the box out in front of Nate.

"Fine," Nate said, playing along and putting his hand in. He pulled something out, a small red ball, compared to my pink one. "Okay."

Mysti bent down behind the counter and got something before standing up. In her hand was a pink heart-shaped stone wrapped by some brown string, similar to the one Nate was wearing now, except, Nate's was green, and it had no particular shape. "Here. This is your's now."

"What is it?" Nate asked, holding it in his hands with confusion.

"It's a Karlek Necklace," Mysti explained, leaning over the counter. "If you give it to a person, it means you like them, and that you'll be together forever." Nate continued starring at the necklace. "Kinda corny I know, but it's what the book says."

"I see," Nate nodded.

Mysti smiled at the young boy. "I don't believe in the advertisement, but save it for the right girl, okay? You never know when she's just around the corner," Mysti said, implying it towards Ash.

"Someday," Nate said, getting up to leave and meet me at my house.

Nate arrived at my house in the woods, seeing the front doors open. He walked in, only for him to see a living room filled to the brim with letters and gifts, hundreds even. And right on the couch surrounded by the sea of letters were Saiya and me, going through each and every one of them.

"What in the world..." Nate said, going inside. Under his feet were some letters. "What happened to your living room?"

"Wanna see what happened to our mailbox?" I asked.

"I-I'm good," Nate said, carefully walking over to where Saiya and I were. "What is all this, anyway?"

"Fan mail," I said, showing him some letters. "Apparently Aiden's and Saiya's article got through on the internet. Now we have some pretty angry fans."

"They're angry you wanna cancel your own tour?" Nate asked.

"No they're angry at our manager," Saiya grinned happily. "Mission accomplished, haha."

I laughed. "Can you believe how awesome these fans are? They care more about me than my stupid tour."

"Well it's happiness that counts right?" Nate asked, sorting through some letters.

"I guess," I said. "Too bad I still have to leave."

"Not necessarily," Saiya objected, literally diving through some mail. They were up to her waist to say the least.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked under my cat ear hat.

"I sent a letter to my friends on the other side of Wyckoff," Saiya said.

"You have other friends?" I asked in disbelief, Nate and I looking at her.

"Yup, they're spies," Saiya said, going under all the letters again. "They live in a fire house, you know."

"Right..." Nate began. "And?"

"Well apparently they sent be back a reply in a letter explaining how we can get you out of this mess we call a contract," Saiya said from under the letters. "But I can't find it."

"Really," I said with sarcasm. "And since when do they have spies anymore?" I asked Nate, in which he shrugged.

"I have connections," Saiya said in her defence. "Ah, found it!" she shouted, popping up out of a pile of letters.

She opened the letter instantly and began to read it with her eyes glued to the paper. Nate and I glanced at one another the following silence until Saiya shouted again.

"I got it!" Saiya exclaimed.

--

"You're going to what?" George asked, all of the men back in that meeting room office, just like from before.

I smirked with Saiya behind me. "You heard me. Cancel my tour, or I quit."

"You can't quit. We've got you under contract," George said.

"Technically quiting is quitting," Saiya spoke up, taking out a piece of paper. "And if I'm right, Ash Drame quiting Tylive Records will, and I quote, _be forced to pay Ash Drame half the profits she's made since her debut at age 12_, unquote." Saiya smiled at the gentlemen. "Which may follow up to a couple million dollars or if I'm wrong a whole lot more."

All of the business men and my manager looked at one another, trying to find a way out of the predicament.

"And incase you don't believe us," Saiya said, opening her labtop. "We got a petition of fans saying they will boycot all of Ash Drame's performances unless the tour is cancelled."

Saiya turned her labtop around, revealing an onlone petition with over a million signatures. And the humber was still rising.

"Well?" I asked, smiling.

--

I walked up the tree house in the woods. Apparently, I found Nate there, doing school work, as usual. "Hey, Gray."

"Ash," Nate said in surprise. "You're back early."

"The meeting finished early," I answered, pulling up a wooden chair and sitting beside him from the couch.

"So how'd it go?" Nate asked, sitting up from his laying-down position.

"Well I risked quiting," I said, surprising Nate. "But surprisingly enough my World Tour is officially cancelled."

"Oh man really that's awesome!" Nate shouted, us hugging suddenly. Well the occasion called for it.

"How'd everyone at the meeting react?"

"After my threat of quiting they just all seemed to go my way," I told. "Except my manager anyway," I said, scrunching up my face.

"What happened with him?"

--

"ASH LET ME OUT!" George shouted from inside a giant hamster ball, trapped inside the office.

--

"He's fine," I shrugged, not really paying much mind to it.

Nate laughed. "So you get to stay in town?"

I nodded. "Yup. And I get to work on my album some more," I said, letting go.

"That's good," Nate said. "Did you tell the others yet?"

"Not yet," I replied. "I wanted my best friend to be the first to know."

We both smiled, now that everything was back to normal. Hiding secrets, coming up with music. But now a new mystery has been open, those mysterious disappearances. And that Nami girl still intrigues me. Things may be at peace for now, but something tells me that there's a whole lot more ahead of us now.


End file.
